


A 4D  Angel

by Yuna_Chim



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Chim/pseuds/Yuna_Chim
Summary: Vampires and Wolves are eternal rivals. Jungkookie is a delinquent vampire. Tae is a fluffy sunshine ball. Jimin is Tae's best friend. Tae is chosen as Alpha Leader's soulmate. But is 'SAVED'??? by vampires???





	1. Introduction

Chasing Butterflies, skipping around, rambling on about a newly out anime series, grabbing ice-creams or a caramel macchiato... this is how KIM TAEHYUNG- the so called Angel of 'Seoul High' would be seen around in the campus. 

He was deemed to be the most adorable being of the school(or probably the world) and he truly was beautiful. he had looks and a personality capable of earning him the title of an ANGEL right on his first day. its only been a week since he entered his new school after moving to seoul and already he is always seen being swarmed around with his friend(or fans i'd rather say). he enjoys being with people he says, he likes it when he is around people and he absolutely hates being alone, all the more reason for his friends to stick to him like glue the whole day. they always follow him around. 

currently he lives in the school dorm because his parents still haven't moved to seoul yet because of some paperwork. the new session has not yet started..."what are the teachers are like!" says kim Taehyung sitting on his bed along with a guy(probably his roomie)whose eyes are glued to his phone. "will they like me!do they punish students!how do you....." all he could was muffle coz a hand was covering his mouth, eyes still glued to his phone the roomie said "you'll know eventually Tae, but for now just keep quiet as im in a really heated discussion right now" he removes his hand. Taehyung pouts cutely "you are so mean Chimmie, pay attention to me i thought i was your best friend" 

"you ARE!!!" says the guy but eyes still glued to he phone. now Taehyung was really curious about who his best friend was talkin to, but he decided to let it go thinking he will tell him eventually, so he gets up n when he reaches the door "ill go get some ice-cream chimmie, you want some?" the guy immediately looks up "where do you think you are going?"... Taehyung just stands there studying the sudden change in his tone, so he speaks again..... "you pabo, i asked where are you going?" 

"To get some ice cream" says Tae a bit confused. he scratches the back of his neck "why?"... "just stay here ill get you those ice creams okay?"... "But i want to go outside!!!' says Taehyung pouting again. usually anyone else would've melted instantly but this is his best friend we are talking about. "YOU WILL STAY HERE, got it?" Taehyung comes back and lies on bed with face burried in the pillow "you are so mean PARK JIMIN" says his muffling voice. "i dont want you to run into a creep again! last night you were just lucky, if it hadn't been for Mr. Han on his night duty... " *he sighs* "that guy was mentally ill, Im fine"says Tae with his face still buried in the pillow! "just stay here, okay... ill BRB" "HMMMMMMM" is all Tae says...

just as Jimin was about to leave... "CHIMMIE?" asks Tae now sitting, holding one of his many plush toys on his bed. "okay okay ill get some candies as well" "no, thats not it" tae says "actually i" he gets cut off by jimin again "yea and lollipops as well! leave me alone!!!"..... "no, not that either... actually i..." he looks down n starts fidgeting with the ears of his plush toy... "you what? still thinkin about last night?" "NO" says Tae abruptly... "actually yes" *jimin sighs*he walk towards him n pulls him into a hug "its all over now, dont worry! you are safe as long as you are here"... he lets go, n cups Tae's cheeks, "don't you trust me?" Tae's eyes were tearing up now due to remebering last night's incident!

 

*flashback* it was around 11 at night, Taehyung often had cravings for sweet things at unusual hours so he went to get some ice cream... on his way back he was happily skipping around licking at his ice cream. suddenly he frowned, stopping abruptly, he was now conviced that he was being followed... ever since the first day he always had this weird feeling that he had some eyes on him, sure there were lots of eyes on him (coz he was famous) but this one was different... he could't see it but felt it. kind of like a hunch that someone was watching him. suddenly... "whats wrong?" two words echo through the empty corridor... 

Tae was not really scared as he has never been hurt in his entire life! he has never been in trouble or situations like these so he doesnt really knows how to react... but a voice inside of his head says "trouble" the voice is quite right though! he looks back n sees a figure at the corner of the turn in corridor. "nothing, whatcha doing here at this hour? its unsafe n its not allowed for students to be out this late, i mean i am too but it was an emergency" says Tae casually n licks his ice-cream again. the figure starts walking towards him "what emergency?" says the guy... something was really wrong with the way the guy was approaching Tae, but Taehyung being the oblivious guy he is just coudnt see it. 

"Cravings, i just wanted something sweet, what bout you?" the guy was now standing before Tae, the whole situation was way too obvious to understand, this guy was trouble n Tae still had the opportunity to scream for help, but he just couldn't see any threat coming from the guy. "oh me too! i was also craving for something sweet" Tae offers him some candies, n gives his precious 'boxy smile' that can easily knock down literally anyone! " TCH, this?" the guy was even more closer to Tae now, his hand reaches out to Tae's cheek, he caresses it with his thumb, "im craving something way sweeter than that"

something inside Taehyung finally wakes up as he swats the guy's hand away... "w...well...thi-this is- this is all i have to offer now-i gotta---i gotta go" as he turns to leave, in an instant, the guy grabs both of Tae's wrists with his one hand and pins him against the wall. "oh trust me! you have a whole lot more to offer... something..." the guy kind of inhales Tae's scent which seemed really weird to Tae , coz wat was he? an animal?!!! "something, that no one else can give me" Tae was about to scream but the guy covers his mouth with his other free hand... 

he was now beyond terrified, he had his eyes shut tightly, he didnt even understood what the guy was trying to do? molest him? bully him? rob him? but the guy just inhaled Tae's scent again! as the guy groaned at the mere pleasure of inhaling someone's friggin scent! Tae's mind went blank, he cudn't even put up a fight because the guy was way too scary, and this inhaling his scent thing made him even more scared coz which human with a sane brain would do that really... 

Tae's eyes opened wide as he felt something wet against his neck! the creepy guy looked at Tae, he smirked at him and eyed his neck hungrily!... but just then, a flash of torch makes him blind for a few moments, he had his eyes shut, he couldn't even see or hear what was happening around him anymore, he felt very dizzy. he almost falls down when he felt finally free from that animal's grasp and before he could register anything, he passes out. *end of flasback*

"of course i do CHIMMIE" says a sobbing Tae, jimin wipes his tears away with this thumb. "i know you are scared but he was just a stalker right! we have dealt with thembefore" "b-but... jiminie... this guy..." "what about him?" says jimin with confusion laced over his voice. "i dunno its crazy" says Tae, looking down fidgeting with fingers.  
" what is it Tae?" "i kinda... i kinda felt like ... like the guy...he was tryin to..." *Jimin gulps*... 

Tae looks up at jimin and says ... "trying to Bite me".


	2. The new session starts (so does a conflict)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, how the first day goes. Tae meets Namjoon (ughhh im embarrased, just read please)...

"Where the fuck did he go" mumbles Jimin to himself while trying to get through the crowd, since it's the first day and the session has finally started the corridors aren't empty anymore. "have you seen Tae?"asks Jimin a guy , "geez Jimin, stop acting like a fucking Mom, also, for the 3rd time - IDK" "3rd time?" asks confused jimin. Jimin has been Tae's Best Friend since the second grade, he is always so overprotective bout Taehyung. and really he needs to be coz the guy is worse than a toddler. he is always with Tae. back in their old school Jimin was the one who had to deal with proposals for Tae, he was titled as his "Guardian Angel" . don't get it wrong Jiminie is as cute as a little kitten but when it comes to Tae he turns into a ferocious Wolf. he had to move to Seoul due to some reasons. now 2 years after Tae has also moved to Seoul. even after 2 years he is really fond of Tae and refuses to let him out of his sight. ever since that unfateful night Jimin literally hasn't let Tae out of his sight even for once.

"yea your asking me for the third time" says the guy, he continues "i get it you are worried but let him breathe for god's sake he can fend for himself" "you don't have any idea" mumbles jimin under his breath before he disappears back into the crowd. 

(SCENE OF CLASS) 

The class has started, it's been 5 minutes, Jimin is present in the class but his mind is absent wondering where could Tae be, he'd have been out looking for Tae but the moment he entered the class to look for Tae, the teacher entered the class and he couldn't leave. Finally, Tae enters the class, "i'm sorry i'm late... i was....." "yea you were?" asks the teacher, "please don't say anything stupid Tae... please don't" says Jimin inaudibly. "I lost track of time because i wanted to see how school looked with students roaming in the corridors..." says Tae looking down fidgeting with his fingers. Tae has been living in the students dorm for about a week, he used to roam around in the empty corridors for hours. he really hates being lonely. even though he is always surrounded by people but looking at this place makes him sad. he has this phobia actually, he really hates lone places, so the thought of having the place swarmed by students really excited him. he was so excited that while roaming around he didn't notice the way everyone looked at him. he ignored all the heads he made turn. Didn't notice the stares. but he has always been like this, reason why Jimin is so overprotective.

*Jimin sighs* "well, we are done with introductions, please introduce yourself" ... "I-I'm Kim Taehyung..... I-I-I'm" Taehyung was nervous as hell, he didn't knew why, probably because he was way too excited, also the fact that the whole class was gaping at him didn't help calm him down, they were waiting for him to finish the intro. it was dead silent, Jimin frowns when he hears someone inhale deeply at the back, no one really pays attention but Jimin was quite bothered by it. "say something bout your likes and dislikes" says the teacher, "Are you single?" asks a random voice, Tae immediately looks up, totally flushed "well-i-i..." *the whole class just goes awwwww* Tae looks at Jimin who gives him a death glare "NICE TO MEET YOU ALL" yells Tae nervously while bowing down. everyone was just smitten. "you may take your seat now Taehyung" says the teacher smiling at him. "Kamsamida" *bows again* n he finally takes his seat. Jimin hears that inhaling sound again, a bit louder this time. After the class was over Jimin rushes over to Tae's seat, hands folded over his chest "where were you"? Tae giggles... "what?" asks Jimin rather confused "I just wanted to see new faces so..." says Tae. just as Jimin was about to say something "hey cutie, you single?" asks a guy. "wellI-I-I" he wasn't sure what to say, he looks at Jimin as if asking for permission to speak. "No, he's not! now, excuse us please" says Jimin. "No way! stop lying..." says the guy. Jimin could see this guy was going to be a pest but just then enters the teacher and everyone takes their seats. 

"im checking presence , ill call your rolls now"..... "Jeon Jungkook"... "Jeon Jungkook" ... "not present sir" says a random voice... "aish, this kid! such a disgrace to his brother, I can't even believe his elder brother is the student council president while this kid..." *he sighs* he continues calling rolls. "Park Jimin" "present sir" says Jimin. "Park Bogum"... "Park Bogum... Jimin-ah where is he? is he unwell or something?" jimin answers "he went out of town for a vacation, i guess he will be back in a week or so" Tae looks at jimin then tilts his sideways looking up wondering "Is Chimmie friends with this Park Bogum... why didn't he mention him before..." his trail of thoughts was broken when he feels someone tugging at his shirt from his right side he looks, it was a guy "do you have a pencil i could borrow? i forgot mine" the guy says flashing a sunshine smile at him, he whispers. "Sure" says Tae smiling his million dollar 'boxy smile' as he gives him his pencil. he faces forward, for a moment, then again tilts his head sideway n looks up n thinks, the guy next to him sniggers "i meant a spare one" says the guy trying to control himself from smiling like an idiot. "oh well, i-was-..." says Tae confused! "Cute" says the guy n offers him the pencil "here" "Wait, i'll ask Chimmie" says Tae ... he throws a paper ball at Jimin and asks for a pencil with a gesture. Jimin rolls his eyes n asks a student to pass it to him. 

After a while, "Jung Hoseok" says the guy next to Tae. These two weren't really paying attention to the class n chatting in whispers ever since the class started. "Kim Taehyung" says Tae whispering. "I know" "HOW"??? yells Tae, everyone including the teacher looks at him. "he means how did Thomas knew Rose was heading for the hill" says Hoseok... "A literature enthusiast i see, Well, that part is yet to come" says the teacher before continuing. "WOW! you were actually paying attention!" says Tae quite surprised. as Hoseok was about to say something a paper ball hits Tae on head. Tae looks at Jimin who gestures him to pay attention to class. he sends an apology via 'best friends telepathic eye language' and starts focusing. 

Finally, classes end and it was lunch time. Jimin goes to Tae grabs his hand drags ,him out of the class, not even letting him wave a good bye to Hoseok, who looked rather dissapointed but Tae waves at him n yells "BYE" while being dragged away. he instantly lights up but cudn't wave back as they were already out. "what's wrong Chimmie" asks Tae when they were in the corridor. "don't talk to strangers like that Tae! how many times do i have to tell you" says jimin whining like a lil baby. "Awwwww JIMINIE!!! don't worry you'll always be my best friend" says Tae while pinching Jimin's cheeks. *Jimin rolls his eyes* "just don't talk to him". 

(AT CAFETERIA) Tae n Jimin are having their lunch, a guy comes and joins them. Jimin n the guy fist bump each other. "hey" says Jimin "YO" says the guy "so, you are the asshole everyone is talking about" says the guy. "ME? What"? says Jimin. "KIM NAMJOON" says the guy extending his hand towards Tae. "KIM TAEHYUNG" says Tae nervously. something about the guy was intimidating. the guy was handsome as hell. Silver hair, slightly tanned skin. he smiles at Tae "I know" (n of course the cute dimples- the-oh-so-cute-dimples) "why m i an asshole?" asks Jimin cutting off the convo. "well, they say you been selfish keeping this Angel all to yourself" says Namjoon in a very casual tone. Tae blushes slightly, Even though he heard it way too many times to count, hearing this from a guy as handsome as this one was a different feeling. "he's not an Angel! a spawn of a devil himself" says Jimin munching on his food, he continues "that's what he is, a DEVIL" Namjoon rolls his eyes "i think you are talking about yourself" he says. "Whatever! i need to talk to you bout something after lunch" says Jimin without even looking at him. Namjoon notices the change in his tone but Tae of course was clueless as ever. "so, Taehyung how do you like the seoul high?" asks Namjoon. "OH! well its-its a nice - nice school." says Tae stuttering, he was nervous but didn't knew why. Namjoon sure was handsome but his aura was very intimidating. "Don't talk to him" says jimin almost growling at Namjoon. "See that's why everyone thinks you're an asshole" says Namjoon sighing. Finally Tae decides to interrupt, "Now, you are just being unreasonable Chimmie! Strangers are f-fine b-but he's your f-friend r-right? What's wrong if-if he talks to me" Tae was trying to sound very firm. the sentence did started out strong but he ended up stuttering again. he thought it will have some effect on Jimin even if it's just a little. "Shut up Tae" is all Jimin says before he goes back to munching on his food. "and You" Jimin death glares at Namjoon "don't you dare". Namjoon shrugs. Jimin has always been overprotective of Tae, but why was Jimin literally blocking everyone out! Tae was a little confused and he thought Jimin was just being unreasonable. (but was he?) 

(At class) "i'll be back just stay here" says Jimin. "but you'll miss the class! what if the teacher won't let you enter" says Tae pouting cutely. "don't worry he'll be back soon Tae" says Namjoon pinching Tae's cheeks. Jimin swats his hand away. "It's Taehyung for you, not Tae" Jimin says growling. "Stop it Jiminie" Tae smiles at Namjoon "you can call me whatever you like sunbae" he says. Namjoon ruffles Tae's hair "Sure, you think i'd be intimidated by this midget" says Namjoon giggling. Jimin rolls his eyes "let's just go" he says "Bye-Bye Chimmie" *he bows at Namjoon* "it was nice to meet to sunbae" "It's Hyung for you Tae" says Namjoon flashing a smile. and they leave. 

"May i come in" asks a voice "why are you so late? what happened to you Jimin-ah?" Tae's trail of thoughts was broken as soon as he hears this. there was Jimin with his cute face bruised and a bandaged hand. "I had an accident and that's why im late" says Jimin. "Oh-okay, are you sure you should be attending the class then, you can rest you know" says the teacher worriedly. "No, it's fine" he takes his seat. Tae was looking at him like a sad little puppy with almost teary eyes but Jimin wasn't even sparing him a glance , probably to avoid any questions but he was well aware of the glares he was getting. but Tae was persistent, he throws a paper ball at Jimin to catch his attention, so Jimin finally gives in and looks at Tae. he smiles at him and immediately looks away. Tae was somewhat assured but he was determined to ask Jimin as soon as the class ended. he was never really good at being patient but this time he had a fair reason. he didn't want to jump to conclusions but did Namjoon hurt his friend? Was this the reason why Jimin wanted Namjoon to stay away from him. But he hadn't really reached the point where he would see Namjoon as guilty, but he knew for sure Namjoon was involved. He just couldn't wait for the class to get over. 

Finally, the teacher dismisses the class. as soon as the teacher leaves, Tae rushes over to Jimin. Jimin was expecting for Tae to strangle him or something but instead Tae pulls him into a hug. Jimin responds by hugging him tightly. Tae was now sobbing, all of his determination was now lost, he just couldn't bear the sight of his best friend being hurt. "sssshhh... pabo! im not dead" says Jimin. everyone was playing it cool trying to ignore them but still secretly eyeing them, some with fondness, others just curiously. "B-but... you..." says Tae sobbing... Jimin wipes his tears off... "Chill Tae i'm fine let's go back" Tae just nods following Jimin like a little puppy, still determined to ask him everything once they get back to the dorm. Jimin on the other hand was thinking of making an excuse. just as they exit the room Tae spots a figure waiting. as the guy turns he stares at the guy with his eyes wide open. He was injured badly, head was bandaged, bruised face, two bandages on his hands. other hand was covered fully in bandages, he was wearing a scarf but Tae could see it was bandaged as well. "what happened Namjoon Hyung"???!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with this... its my first fic i don't even know how to navigate properly. Apologies for grammar mistakes. Let me know if i should continue or not. (^_^)


	3. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Namjin moments. Slight sublime yoonmin. ( i seriously suck at this)

{ A/N} these brackets indicate A/Ns

 

"TaeTae, it really hurts" says jimin being as cute as he possibly can be, anyone else would've probably offered all of their world to him but this is his best friend we are talking about! "You Devil!!! how dare you" says Tae unable to believe what Jimin just said. they were in Jimin n Tae's dorm room right now. Tae was cleaning some of Namjoon's poorly attended wounds because he hurried out of the infirmary to talk to Jimin. Tae was heartbroken when he saw Jimin all bruised but seeing Namjoon like that made him really mad at Jimin. "Friendly brawl!" Tae scoffs "i didn't knew you could be this violent Park Jimin" says Tae carefully cleaning up Namjoon's wounds. "It's fine Tae, we always do that, surprisingly this midget can throw some strong punches" says Namjoon jokingly!

jimin just rolls his eyes at him and pouts over the loss of the sympathy and cuddling he was going to get from his best friend if only Namjoon hadn't been there. "What happened to my nickname Tae! since when did you start calling me Park Jimin"???" asks Jimin looking like a kicked puppy. "Well i will officially take that name back, it was meant to be a nickname for my sweet Jiminie" Tae says still busy with attending Namjoon's wounds. Namjoon was just listening to those two very fondly. "God! they are so cute" he squeals internally. After i'm done i want a proper explanation, but for now"...

Tae pauses... "how exactly did you guys fight?" Tae says rather confused "What do you mean" Says Jimin "Well, these wound... are you a dog or something Jiminie?..... wait how did you even" Tae was hit a realisation that these wounds were not normal these were definitely the wounds you would get if bitten by a dog, Namjoon senses the situation getting awkward "I just remembered! i have to tend to some work... important work... I'm sorry Tae... but i really need to leave" says Namjoon rather nervously . "But hyung..." Tae pleads with his puppy face. "Ummmmm... Tae i really"... now Namjoon was confused. "He's a busy man Tae! besides if you really wanna play the doctor then i'm more than ready! it hurts for real i swear" says Jimin whining. Namjoon just sniggers seeing his friend act like a baby, he just couldn't imagine Jimin like that so he finally bursts into laugh. Jimin sends him a death glare. "Hey, i'm not judging you! but its cute actually, you're so soft for Tae" "Keep it to yourself" Says Jimin. "Okay Tae, i'm leaving. thanks" says Namjoon ruffling Tae's hair. Tae simply flashes an apologetic smile "I'm really sorry, Jiminie can sometimes get really... " he starts fidgeting with his fingers. "Tae, i told you! i'm fine. we're friends and trust me it happens a lot, compared to previous times this is nothing" Namjoon winks at Jimin and Jimin just hides his face in the pillow. Namjoon leaves ruffling Tae's hair again with a "Cya".

Tae was getting rather fond of this guy. He seemed genuinely nice. he turns to look at Jimin who was looking at him with puppy eyes desperately wanting Tae's attention but Tae simply "Hmph" s at him and goes to clean the mess he made while cleaning Namjoon's wounds. Jimin gives up all the hope he had and closes his eyes.

Moments later, he feels someone tugging at his shirt. he turns to see Tae standing there with some cotton and an anti-septic lotion. Jimin instantly lights up. without saying anything he sits up and Tae starts cleaning his wounds. both of them were silent, but it was not one of those awkward silences. Jimin was smiling like an idiot. "you're pretty soft for all the tough guy act you put up" says Tae ignoring meeting Jimin's gaze at him. "Well, i have to if i want to protect you" says Jimin pouting. "you don't have to!... you don't have to if... if it means getting you..." Tae starts sobbing again, but he still continues "in ugly fights like this" Tae was beyond the point where he could control the words coming out of his mouth. Jimin wipes his tears off and wraps him in his embrace. "You don't know Tae... " he starts caressing Tae's hair gently, he says almost inaudibly "you don't know how precious you are".

Next day, Tae was following Jimin around like a puppy through the crowded corridors, ignoring how people move aside to let him pass or maybe he was too focused on Jimin... "Yah! Jiminie you promised you'd tell me everything after dinner" whined Tae. "It's your own fault for falling asleep" said Jimin having no intention of budging. "B-but Jiminie..." but Jimin has entered the class, Tae does the same. "Sit with me from today onwards" says Jimin taking a seat and ushering Tae to sit next to him. Tae looks around looking for a certain someone.

just then enters Namjoon, "Hyung what are you doing here?" says Tae a bit surprised. "I was here yesterday as well" Says Namjoon flashing his cute dimples. "Yo, How you doing midget" says Namjoon ruffling Jimin's hair. Jimin sends him a very disgusted look, "Better than you i bet" says Jimin. "Hyung..." whines Tae earning his attention. "Well, i Calculus is my extra subject, i chose the stream "Arts" but i still want calculus, you see there aren't many that are as enthusiastic bout calculus as i am, soo *he sighs in between* they decided to arrange things like this" "oh! i didn't see you yesterday" says Tae "Jimin did!" Namjoon exclaims. "See hyung Jiminie here is so mean! he never told me he had friends other than me" says Tae while pouting "Awww, are you jealous Tae?" Namjoon coos at his cuteness. "Tell you what Tae, he has one more friend called Park Bogum" Namjoon winks at Jimin and takes his seat as the teacher enters the class.

Tae looks at Jimin who just looked pissed. Normally Tae would've complained about it but ever since that incident with Namjoon yesterday something was off. Reason why Tae didn't force Jimin to spill everything out. He didn't really mind not getting to know what happened but he just wanted his best friend to go back to normal. just then he sees Hoseok entering the class and taking his seat. Tae waves at him and almost whispers a Hi towards him which he very happily reciprocates. Jimin glares at Tae and Tae just ignores him and faces forward. After the class was over, Namjoon takes his leave but not without waving a goodbye to Tae, and a "Think bout it Jimin" which Tae didn't understand at all. Jimin simply ignores Namjoon.

Tae was so confused but he was now convinced that something serious had happened. But he didn't think Namjoon could be a bad guy, Neither did he doubt his friend. he'd believe whatever his best friend would tell him, if he said Namjoon was a bad guy Tae would believe it instantly, if he'd have said otherwise he'd still believe it. only problem was Jimin didn't. "Hi" says a voice. Tae looks to his other side, Hoseok had taken the vacant seat next to Tae. Tae smiles at him "Hi, Jiminie this is Jung Hoseok" Jimin's hi sounded rather rude as he downs his head. Tae hits him on the head lightly. "Don't mind me Taehyung, i'd rather not piss off someone who's already pissed" says Hoseok. "Don't mind him, pissed off Jiminie is a rare sight" says Tae jokingly, but on the inside he was really worried. both of them were chatting through the class, not even once did Jimin whined about Tae talking to him, so Tae intentionally kept chatting with Hoseok wondering why was his Jiminie not being protective when Tae was talking to a stranger. It wasn't like Tae to dig deep into something like this but he was really curious as to why exactly didn't he want Namjoon to be near Tae. He would've been pestering Jimin to tell him everything, he tried but he was actually scared that he might piss off his Jiminie so he was just waiting for him to calm down.

Finally when the class was over. "Oi, Jimin" a guy calls out to Jimin. "What is it Minho?" says a yawning Jimin. "We're going out tonight, you wanna tag along?" says the guy named Minho. 'CHOI MINHO - he's friends with Jimin since the 8th grade, so naturally he is friends with Tae as well. he's fond of Tae and cares about Jimin deeply since they are good friends. "Tae is coming with us so you got no choice" says Minjae pinching Tae's cheeks. Kim Minjae - another one of Jimin's friends. he is absolutely smitten with Tae. but is a good guy at heart. "Of course we are coming, aren't we Chimmie?" Tae makes a fake angry expression at Jimin. "Duh we are! stop being so fucking extra Tae" says an annoyed Jimin and he lowers his head again. "How dare you park Jimin! Nobody's allowed to be rude to Tae! you are no exception" says Minjae complaining. "It's fine Minnie, i just didn't think he'd agree so... easily" says Tae. "What's wrong with him anyway?" joins in another guy. "I don't know Yug!" says Tae sighing " Park Yugyeom- he's Jimin's closest friend(after Tae of course) and is the most mature guy among their friends. He just needs some air to cool his head down" says Minho.

At Night, like planned the boys were out in town eating at a restaurant. "Geez Tae! how are you gonna eat all this" says Jimin looking at Tae's order , which was a truffle chocolate pastry with strawberry toppings and even more chocolate syrup on top with strawberries on the side. "Reason why Taebaby is so sweet" says Minjae winking at Tae. "Ughhh! seriously Minjae enough of your oh-so-obvious flirting or Jiminie'll kick your ass" says a an annoyed yugyeom. "As long as you don't cross your line i won't" says Jimin munching on his food. he was normal now, that somewhat relieved Tae, they were actually having fun and finally Jimin wasn't trying to block Tae out from everyone. "I'll be right back" says Tae excusing himself. "Where u going" asks Minjae "Restroom" Tae answers. "Hang on" says Jimin trying to get up. "No way! geez Jiminie he's not a 5 year old kid! what is wrong with you" says Yugyoem slightly pissed at Jimin. "Yea, you've been acting pretty weird for the past few days" says Minjae suspiciously. "You guys keep arguing, i really really... reeeeally~ need to go" says Tae. "Sure, we'll fix whatever is wrong with him" says Minho. "Don't take long Tae" warns Jimin. Jimin checks his watch it's been over 5 minutes and Tae isn't back yet. "God you're unbelievable, go check on him Minho" says Yugyeom. "Kick his ass for me please" Says Jimin annoyingly. "Yea sure sure" says Minho sarcastically as he hurries towards the restroom. "there's only one ass here that needs to be kicked park CHIM CHIM... yours" says Minjae glaring at Jimin. "fuck you. anyway Yug, you heard anything from Bogum?" says Jimin. "yea he'll be back in 2-3 days... he's ... you know~~~" says Yugyeom. "hey you two! cut the crap out! if you're going to talk about something that personal then i'd rather suggest you go somewhere private coz i have no idea what the fuck you talking about" says a whining Minjae. "Okhay Okhay princess!" says Yugyeom.

Minho comes back panting, "He's not there" "DAFUQ!" everyone in unison. "IDK, i checked every stall" says Minho trying to catch his breath. Yugyeom and Jimin look at each other as if they knew exactly what was going on. "Come on guys, he probably wandered off let's look for..." and in an instant yugyeom and Jimin dash out of the place, followed by Minho and Minjae.

Gradually regaining his senses, Tae hears sounds of sniffles, his eyes were still closed but he feels someone hovering above him, or more like something. he opens his eyes gradually. the sight before him makes his eyes go wide, his heart stopped beating as he saw a huge wolf sniffing at him, and growling. this was not your average wolf but at least 2X bigger. the fur was dark brown and almost hard to see in that dark alleyway, Red eyes glowing like the fires of hell. Tae was beyond terrified and his body gave in. he didn't even understand anything, the only thing he remembers is he entered the restroom and blacked out instantly, he doesn't know why or how but seeing this enormous beast made him give up hopes of making it out alive.

Tae's eyes were falling shut now, he didn't even pay attention to the fact that the wolf hadn't actually hurt him or else it would've by now, but Tae had lost all of his senses now, as the wolf moved closer Tae's consciousness gave in but he managed to catch a glimpse of a figure similar to the one above him. but this one wasn't as scary as this one, it had silver fur, even brighter than the moon itself, moving towards them. it looked like one of those ferocious yet beautiful majestic creatures, razor sharp teeth, Blue eyes fiercely gazing at the beast above him, He growls at him, the dark brown wolf instantly gets off him and starts running with its tail between legs. Finally Tae passes out. A ringtone sound echoes through the dark alleyway.

Yugyeom and Jimin were standing at the same alleyway, after 10 minutes the Silver beast showed up. Jimin fishes his phone out of his pocket and sees Tae's name flashing on his screen. Worst Fears Confirmed! everyone knows how these situations always end up. Jimin was already convinced that Tae was being held hostage. he slides the green icon with shaky fingers, as soon as he hears the voice on the other side of the phone his grip on the phone tightens and the screen cracks. "You're dead Namjoon".

(At parking lot) Tae was unconscious inside a car(Namjoon's car) Namjoon was outside waiting for Jimin to arrive, as he spots Jimin coming towards him he inhales and braces himself."You son of a" growls Jimin, and in an instant he transforms into a wolf and tackles Namjoon down in an attempt to rip his throat off but Namjoon just stays down. Yugyeom was doing his best to hold him off. Jimin growls through this gritted teeth, they were sharp, still not as fearsome as that silver one. Jimin was almost a size smaller than that silver beast. His fur was a slight greyish colour, brown eyes. To be honest he looked like a cute Siberian Husky with an abnormally huge body. he was doing his best not to hurt Yugyeom, but he didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at him through a glass in wide amazement. Namjoon gestures Jimin to look over to his car, as Jimin looks towards the car, he sees Tae staring at him with a blank expression. "SHIT!" says Jimin internally. and Tae passes out again.

Once again, Tae regains his senses but he doesn't makes any move. he hears faint sounds of Jimin yelling. gradually the sounds become clear as Tae finally regains his senses, he realises he's in an unfamiliar room. but waking up in a bed is better than waking up in an alleyway with a beast trying to eat you so he decides to pretend being unconscious and eavesdrop on the argument that was going on. "I don't believe you" yells Jimin, with every word he spoke he was attempting to attack Namjoon, poor Yugyeom had to restrain him. "You don't believe me"? finally Namjoon snapped. he gets up from the couch he was sitting on and stands before Jimin. "Well you know what Park Fucking Jimin" he says glaring directly into his eyes "You don't quite understand the situation Tae is in" *Jimin gulps*(this is the intimidating aura Tae was talking about) "the only real threat to Tae right now is you and your stupid ways of protecting him" growls Namjoon. to say Jimin was intimidated wouldn't be a lie judging by the fact that all of his fierceness had vanished into thin air now. "What happened today is your fault entirely, I warned you Jimin! don't you get it! he is UNCLAIMED!!! just look at him for fuck's sake he looks like an open feast" Tae was shaking in fear. "Tae, are you up?" asks Yugyeom. Tae doesn't answers, "Is that a clown standing outside the window!!!" says Jimin dramatically (Tae is scared of clowns)

Tae shrieks in horror and falls down from the bed. "Tae!!!" all three in unison... "N, NO..... stay away from me" says Tae, he was crouching down in the corner with his head between his knees. "Wait Jimin, he probably saw you turning , he's just scared" says Yugyeom carefully stepping closer to Tae, Jimin just sighs thinking he's right. "NO!" screams Tae, in an instant he leaps over to Jimin, bringing him down to his knees. instinctively Jimin wraps him in his embrace protectively. who was he kidding! Tae trusts Jimin above anyone, the fact that his best friend just transformed into a fucking wolf right before his eyes wasn't gonna change anything. he had been friends with a wolf for so long, and he didn't even knew. But that didn't matter to Tae, all that he wanted was to stay in that warm embrace until all this gets over. it was always like this, he doesnt feels safe with anyone else, No one but Jimin can calm him down. Yugyeom and Namjoon just stand there smitten, admiring the pair and smiling like idiots.

Finally, Tae calms down and Jimin lets go. Tae eyes everyone in the room then looks at Jimin,"I know, I know you have lots of questions i know" says Jimin sighing. "Nope, just one" says Tae casually. "Hmm"? says Jimin "what happened to your clothes when you transformed?" says Tae. "I'm sorry what?" says Jimin taken aback. "yea, i have always wondered, you know all those movies...! what happens when they transform!" says Tae looking at Jimin blinking his pretty eyelashes. "Well, i... i have to look for spares when i transform back i guess" says Jimin scratching his head. "OH! just as i thought" says Tae giggling. "I'm hungry can i get something to eat? i never did get to finish my dinner" Tae says pouting. "Sure" says Jimin ruffling Tae's hair as he makes his way to the kitchen. Namjoon just stands there with mouth hung open due to surprise. "Oi, close that hatch" says Yugyeom patting Namjoon on his back. "B-But Tae, aren't you even a bit surprised" asks Namjoon. "I was" says Tae. "Your best friend is a wolf Tae!!! a fucking wolf!!!" says Namjoon unable to believe what he was witnessing. "I know right! isn't that just cool" says Tae giggling. "Yep! it is" says Yugyeom sitting next to Tae on the couch as he fixes Tae's hair. "Tell you what, Namjoon here is also one, and me too" says Yugyeom as if telling a bedtime story. to which Tae just simply goes "OHHHHH! so it was you in that alleyway Hyung" "Y-yeah it was me" says Namjoon as he makes his way to the kitchen leaving those two rambling on about this newly found secret. "What a weird Kid" thinks Namjoon to himself.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Namjoon asks Jimin. "Yep" says Jimin as he was preparing a tooth rotting desert like treat with ice cream and lots of strawberries and cherries for Tae. "Wow! he's ..." says Namjoon but unable to complete his words as he was at a loss for words. "That's Tae for you, don't think too much about it" says Jimin finally finishing up plating as he looks for a spoon. "But YOU sure need to think about that proposal Jimin. Incidents like these will keep repeating themselves if Tae isn't claimed soon. that's the only way to protect him and he deserves nothing less than an Alpha." says Namjoon calmly, to which Jimin just responds by sighing. Namjoon continues picking up hints that Jimin might be giving in soon, "You know him Jimin, he's a nice guy. it's a guarantee that he will keep Tae safe, and happy, he's more than capable. Park Bogum is the strongest Alpha in our clan and you know it" "not as strong as you though" scoffs Jimin. "Why don't YOU claim him, i'd be more than happy if you did" confesses Jimin. "HEY! you know i can't" whines Namjoon. "Oh right, coz if you did" he finally finds the spoon "Jin will rip my throat out" says Jimin teasingly as he goes out, "It's Prince Seokjin for you Midget" says Namjoon following him out like a little kicked puppy.

Tae lights up as he sees the treat. "Thankies Chimmie" says Tae flashing his boxy smile which Jimin was so fond of.

"say Yugi Hyung" asks Tae "how come Chimmie's so small as compared to the others in his wolf form" "It's because he's still young Tae" says Yugyeom while caressing Tae's soft hair. It was almost natural for Tae to recieve such affection. he was the kind who needed cuddling 24X7. Tae's head was in Yugyeom's lap and he was lying on the couch. for the past 1 hour Tae was continously asking questions like that, Jimin and Namjoon had left for further discussing the issue at hand. poor Yugyeom had to keep answering or else he'd have to face Jimin's fury. "OH! that's exactly what i was thinking" says Tae yawning. "Are there others like you Hyung?" asks Tae in a sleepy voice. "Well, in our clan yes there are many like us, but not all of them are as gentle, we have our leader Alpha, and his two sons- Park Bogum the elder, Park Seokjin the younger. Prince Seokjin is an Omega while the elder is an Alpha, they are all good people" by now Tae was asleep. Yugyeom smiles "Don't worry we'll protect you. you are very precious Tae. Very Precious".

"Wake up already will you!" says Jimin struggling to get Tae out of the sheets who was curled up like a little kitten refusing to come out. "Well, too bad! i guess i''ll have to eat these honey waffles with EXTRA chocolate syrup and strawberry toppings by myself now" says Yugyeom. and like a flash of lightning Tae sits up. "No, i promise i'll get up early everyday... pleeeeease Hyungie... pleeease" pleads Tae with his puppy face. "Who are you kidding Tae? do you really think anyone but you can eat that pile of sugar?" says Jimin teasingly. "wait! again" says Namjoon surprised, "i thought you had cravings last night but..." Namjoon looked at the plate surprised by the amount of the sweetness. "It's what he usually eats for breakfast" says Jimin casually. "Seriously Weird!" thinks Namjoon to himself. "I guess i'll be leaving early then. gotta make preparations" says Namjoon. "Please! you're just dying to see your dearly beloved! stop making lame excuses" scoffs Jimin. "Shut up Midget, Cya Tae." smiles Namjoon at Tae. "What! why are you leaving Hyungie???" whines Tae "Don't worry Tae we'll meet again" he winks at Tae and leaves.

"Get ready Tae, we are going somewhere' says Jimin sitting next to Tae. "Where?" asks Tae... "Nooooo way!!!" squeals Tae... "are we going to... are we???" says Tae squealing like a little girl. "Yes Tae, we are going to meet up with our Alpha King" says Jimin. "But i still have lots of questions" says Tae rather firmly. "I know. i'll answer them all once we get back. okay?" says Jimin assuring him.

(Scene of a huge old style mansion) Namjoon walking through the passageway, he enters a hall that looked like those typical meeting halls in ancient kingdoms. there was an aisle and on either sides there were people sitting. at the end was the Leader Alpha. "I assume you have a good news then Captain" says the leader Alpha. Namjoon bows down "The boy will be arriving in a few hours sir" says Namjoon very polietely. "As expected from my boy" says the Alpha leader proudly. "you have done well Captain. for now you can rest, I'm proud you" the leader is very fond of Namjoon because of his extremely honed battle skills and his brilliant sense of intelligence.

KIM NAMJOON :- The captain of the forces of their clan. he has an unusual sharp sense of intelligence which guides the strategists of their forces. He's the strongest Alpha in the clan (slightly debatable coz rogue wolves are not accounted). Almost perfect in every aspect. Namjoon gets up, bows again and leaves. as he gets out and closes the doors behind him he sees a figure standing there, with his back turned towards him.

Namjoon clears his throat "Ahem!" the figure turns, "Oh! so you are really back Captain". says the man. the said Man was the prettiest sight you would ever lay your eyes upon. His hair was a dark brown, Almond shaped eyes, that made him look like the most innocent creature in this whole world, a perfectly sculpted nose and beautiful plump lips.{tempting if you ask Namjoon}.

KIM SEOKJIN:- the younger son of the Leader Alpha. An Omega. He's the kindest and the most caring soul amidst these ferocious wolves.

The hierarchy of these creatures goes like ----> Alpha-> Beta -> Omega. {same applies to the vampires, don't worry you will see them soon enough}.

Namjoon bows down "and how have you been master" asks Namjoon. *Seokjin sighs* he really hates formalities between them. "I have been good" "Is there something you are upset about?" says Namjoon worriedly. "Now, why would you say that Captain" says Seokjin giving him a 'im so done with you look'. "Well, i... i just sensed a change of tone in your voice... anyway, is there something you wanted to discuss with me master?" asks Namjoon. Seokjin was seriously done with him. "Nothing" and he just goes in without any goodbye.

still, Namjoon bows at him with a "Have a good day Master" and a mysterious smile.

"Stupid Captain, he can sense the change in my tone but can't see the pain his absence caused me. Hmph! smartest guy in the clan? Lies! total Lies! he's stupid. totally stupid. paaabo!!!" thinks Jin to himself.

Also, KIM SEOKJIN:- head over heels for the Captain Kim Namjoon, but Namjoon of course sees him as his master. don't get it wrong, Namjoon is extremely fond of Seokjin but he doesn't has the same perspective towards him. {or does he?}

Finally, Tae and Jimin arrive at the mansion. as they were walking down the passage following the maid Tae was eyeing the place curiously, moving his head left-right-left-right. Jimin on the other hand was quite nervous, after all Tae was about to be chosen as a soulmate for the Alpha Leader's son but Tae was still clueless.

So, finally Jimin had agreed to Namjoon's proposal. Actually, the Leader Alpha had ordered Namjoon to capture Tae by any means necessary because he had already decided that Tae will be the soulmate of his elder son, Bogum.

The maid stops before a room. it was sort of an office for the Alpha Leader. this is where he used to have his private meetings. She ushers them to go inside and they do. All Jimin had told Tae was to behave so Tae did. he just mimicked whatever Jimin was doing. They bowed down offering greetings. "Not you son" the Alpha Leader immediately gets up from his chair and helps Tae to get up "Give us a few moments" says the Leader polietly to Jimin. "Actually, sir he isn't really aware of the situation right now, i'd rather you talk to me instead of him sir" says Jimin not daring to look up. "Whatever suits you, SOO-YOUNG" he calls for a maid and she enters, "Make sure he rests well and take good care of him". "But Chimmie..." whines Tae, Jimin sends him a death glare. the Alpha Leader smiles at the adorable boy, "He will join you soon" says he. "Be a good boy Tae" says Jimin whispering to Tae. Tae just nods and follows the maid.

"I don't really have much to say, i just wanted to inform you that Bogum will be back soon and we will be holding the ceremony in 3 days" says the Alpha Leader casually. "Understood sir" says Jimin calmly. but on the inside he was screaming and pulling out his hair in frustration coz how the hell was he supposed to explain this to Tae? "You know what an achievement it is to our clan. lucky we got to him before those blood sucking creatures could lay their hands on him"

Suddenly, a sound echoes through the passageway. it sounded like someone just blasted through the front doors. Jimin, dashes out full speed looking for Tae.

(Scene of a room) Tae is sitting on the couch, he was eating an ice-cream, and the spoon just dropped out of his hand. "soul-soulmate??? what are you talking about" says Tae unable to believe what he just heard. the maid apologises "Oh! i'm sorry master, I didn't knew you were not informed". so the maid had accidently told Tae about this soulmate thing while complementing Tae about his beauty and how he was perfect to be Bogum's soulmate.

Tae starts pacing through the room nervously... "But i haven't even met him! I dont even know what he looks like! what if he's..." tae stops abruptly as he hears the doors being flung wide open n crouches down to brace himself, in an instant all the lights go off n suddenly he blacks out!

(Taehyung opens his eyes slowly recalling what happened before he blacked out, he cant exactly remember anything but one thing he knows is someone saved him from those horribly intimidating wolves... as he tries to get up sounds of metal chains clanking echo through the place... his eyes open wide to find his legs chained restraining him! He gulps thinking *Out of the frying pan into the fire* suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps from the staircase so he goes back to pretending that he's still unconscious. Finally the sound of footsteps come to a halt... another voice echoes: i just heard the noise!

Another voice speaks up: told you it was just a rat! Come on now let that poor soul enjoy his last sleep before he gets all of his blood sucked out of him. Previous voice speaks up: Our prince does have a sweet tooth for human blood! (They check the lock once again n once again sounds of footsteps echoes n fades slowly , leaving behind a shivering in fear Taehyung. The only word echoing in his mind is: last sleep... last sleep... (maybe those wolves were not bad after all, he thinks) were they???

(Scene of a Castle like Mansion, a meeting room, like those typical ones in ancient royal stories, A guy walks in the room and bows before the figure sitting on what looked like a throne) "It has been captured" says the guy "Have some regard for the fact that he also has a soul, don't refer to him like that yoongi" says the guy. "Master Jeon Junghyun"

JEON JUNGHYUN: the elder prince of the vampire clan. he is the to-be leader of the clan. Extremely powerful and battle experienced. He is a martinet and is usually calm and composed. he has all the qualities of a leader. the guy looks up, his skin was pale white, brown eyes, Lips as red as cherries, he was rather handsome but was carrying a scowl on his face. "may i suggest you get done with it already?" "Min Yoongi! have you forgotten you are standing before the soon to-be Leader of our clan" says a voice.

MIN YOONGI :- an Alpha vampire. the Captain of the forces of clan. He is deemed to be the most efficient resource of their clan. he can get literally any work done with the minimal amount of effort. and yeah he's lazy as hell. he's quite close to the royal family. most of the time he doesn't care about anything but if the royal family asks him anything he'd always be up for it. he only listens to 4 people in this whole world. just four.

JEON DAEHYUN - the leader of their clan.

JEON EUNHA - the wife of clan's leader.

JEON JUNGHYUN- the elder prince of their clan. and, {drum rolls please}

JEON JUNGKOOK- the youngest prince.

Yoongi pays them no heed. "I'll be going then i'm done" "sure, you did well" says Junghyun and Yoongi leaves. (Scene of a Garden) Lady Eunha was sitting there under the shade enjoying her leisurely afternoon Tea when Junghyun comes looking for his mother. "Oh! so this is why he ran off" says Eunha giggling. "What"? asks Junghyun. "Jungkookie, he was here moments ago, must've sensed you coming so he ran off" says Eunha. "I'll deal with him later, i have something to say Mother" says Junghyun gesturing the maids to leave them alone. "Do i have to do it mother?" says Junghyun. "I think your Father made it very clear that you are the only one who's going to do it" says Eunha firmly. "But mother, we don't even know what creature is he. he's not a Vampire, neither is he a Wolf, he's not even a hybrid of both breeds, so what exactly is he! what if the reports of him being a precious one to those beasts is just false!!!" says Junghyun. "Son, you are going to be leader! this said CREATURE is supposed to be the soulmate of their Alpha Leader's son, of course he's precious. the best thing is, he is still unmarked" states Eunha. "He won't survive though! i guarantee you! i mean you don't expect me to simply mark him do you! it's been a long time since i enjoyed a feast anyway" says Junghyun casually. "Nobody cares what happens to him" says Eunha, sipping her tea, she continues "You can have all the fun you want"

just then a guard comes running, "Master!!! Master" "What, what is it?" asks Junghyun. "They were here! they were here, The Silver and one more" says the guard trying to catch his breath. "Kim Namjoon" Junghyun growls. "They managed to free the prisoner Master" "Where the heck is Yoongi?" asks Junghyun while walking in the direction of the dungeon. "Silver's accomplice took him down, though..." guard pauses "WHAT"? Junghyun demands the guard to speak "The grey one was not as huge as silver, compared to the encounters Sir Yoongi and Silver have had, i would say both of them are on par" speaks the soldier. "Your point?" asks Junghyun impatiently. *The guard gulps before speaking* "The grey one pinned him down easily, he didn't even struggle as silver took the prisoner away, Grey one followed soon after... Sir Yoongi looked entranced! maybe this grey one is a Hybrid or..."

they finally reach the dungeon. hurriedly Junghyun gets down the stairs into the dungeon where they were keeping Tae. He looks to see a hole in the wall which the duo must have used to escape. then he spots Yoongi in the same position he must've been in when the said grey wolf had him pinned down. "Eyes..." mumbles Yoongi... "What"??? says Junghyun while looking for any clues they must have left. "Beautiful eyes" mumbles Yoongi inaudibly, Yoongi looked like he was in a trance. Suddenly, Junghyun stops, he looks at Yoongi, then he looks to the spot where they had kept Tae locked. he hadn't seen it though but the chains were there, he kneels down, and eyes the cuffs that must've been used to restrain Tae. he sees a drop of blood on the cuff, the guards were rather confused as to why suddenly he had calmed down. feeling entranced Junghyun inhales the scent of the blood deeply..............................."I WANT HIM"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... sorry for the long chapter. Please comment if you liked it, it works as a motivation to keep writing. (^_^) Jungkookie will finally make his appearance in 3rd chap. Yoonmin up ahead.


	4. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically, the life of jeon jungkook. smitten Yoongi. Obsessed Junghyun. Finally, Bogum meets Tae.

(Tae and Jimin's school dorm room)  
Tae is lying on the bed peacefully, with his head on Jimin's lap, who is softly caressing his hair coz it calms Tae down, after all he's been through a lot for the past few days. Internally he is cursing Yoongi. Even though Tae is free now, he still won't forgive Yoongi. Jimin has sworn to rip Yoongi's throat out coz how dare he hurt his Tae. (he didn't though, he just abducted him)  
Yugyeom barges in through the door, "How's Tae' he says trying to catch his breath. "Sssshhhhh. he's fine, sleeping" says Jimin making his voice as low as it possibly could be. *yugyeom sighs* "I'm sorry , i wish i would've gone with you..." says Yugyeom meekly, he was feeling guilty for not tagging along with them. he probably could've saved Tae coz he'd have been in that room with Tae waiting when Yoongi abducted Tae.  
"So, who was it?" asks Yugyeom. "Min Yoongi" says Jimin growling, His blood boiled up as soon as he said that name, he wants nothing but one more chance at him. this time for sure he'd kill him. "Did you rip that bastard's throat out?" says Yugyeom very casually. "I-i didn't...... i couldn't" says Jimin looking down and fidgeting with Tae's hair. "What do you mean?" asks Yugyeom looking at Jimin curiously. "Well- i-i-... i was ... i was scared" says Jimin almost inaudibly but since the room was completely silent Yugyeom heard it. "Yea well, you had a fair reason to be" confesses Yugyeom. "OH-bullshit, it's all talk. i mean i was scared coz i had heard he is supposed to be crazy strong but that piece of shit couldn't even move when i tackled him down, n he's really creepy" says jimin with a disgusted scowl on his face. "What do you mean creepy?" asks Yugyeom raising his brow up. "Well, he was just lying there like a zombie, he didn't look mad, he didn't look scared either. he was just simply lying there , i swear his face... it was expression less" says Jimin scrunching his nose. "He must've been scared Jimin, or else he would've responded" says Yugyeom. "Well, i don't think he was" states Jimin confidently. "And why is that?" asks Yugyeom. "Coz he was looking at me... directly into my eyes... i don't think he'd do that if he was scared... creeepy" says jimin getting shivers from the memory.  
Just then enter Minjae n Minho,  
" Taebaby~" singsongs Minjae, but stops when Jimin and Yugyeom shush him up. "It's not fair Jiminie! you can't just take Tae away like that" whines Minjae. "But we came back right? so shut up" says Jimin. "So, how's he doing now?" asks Minho worriedly. "Well he is doing good. nothing a trip to home can't fix" says Jimin giggling nervously. so apparently when Tae and Jimin left for the meeting with Leader Alpha, they told Minjae and Minho that they were taking a trip to Tae's home. "It's late, you can talk to him tommorow" says Yugyeom, Minjae makes a whiny face. "Kay then, Cya guys, Take care of him Jimin" says Yugyeom waving from the door. Minjae n Minho whisper their Night wishes to Tae. "Btw, where's Namjoon?" asks Jimin. "OH, i almost forgot to tell you, Bogum is back! he'll be attending classes tomorrow onwards so Namjoon will be coming with him" says Yugyeom. "How will he react to this whole soulmate thing?" asks Jimin frowning. "Chill! he'll handle it wisely, you know the kind of guy he is" says Yugyeom assuring Jimin. "I just want Tae to be safe... that's all that matters" says Jimin rather seriously. "He is safe. Disguises are important to maintain you know! they won't try out anything publicly so just take a chill pill with a nap. i'll guard for tonight" says Yugyeom winking and he leaves. Jimin sighs and closes his eyes, the only scene flashing before his eyes is when he tackled Yoongi down and how he kept staring into his eyes. "Weirdo" Mumbles Jimin.  
(Scene of the Park Mansion)  
In the Alpha Leader's office, enters a young man barging in through the doors, shutting the doors with a loud bang.  
"Bogumie~ you're back i see" says the Alpha Leader without looking at him, attending to some paper work. "Please tell me you at least asked the poor boy for his own concern?" asks Bogum irritably.  
PARK BOGUM:- the elder son of Alpha leader. he goes to the same school. Bogum is in same grade as Namjoon, and shares the same calculus class with Tae and others, as Namjoon does. Bogum is not like his father, he is wise and kind. Totally merciless to his enemies though. his ideals are above all, after that comes his father's will and clan's well being.  
"Well, son he has no choice, neither do you" states the leader sternly. to which Bogum responds by scoffing out "It's MY soulmate we are talking about so let me make this one thing clear, I have absolutely no intention of marrying that boy. i do not care if he's some rare breed or some ordinary species or whatsoever! i do not want to have anything to do with that boy" states Bogum darely. *Alpha leader sighs* "Let's see about that" says the leader still busy with his paperwork. "You heard me loud and clear father?" asks Bogum raising a brow. "Mmhmm i did, now let me finish this so i can go to sleep, you should sleep as well son" says Alpha Leader still busy. "AL-alright, have a nice night" says Bogum leaving.  
Namjoon was waiting for him outside. "How'd it go?" asks Namjoon worriedly. "Weird!" answers Bogum. "What do you mean" curious Namjoon asks. "He... just... he didn't say anything. I made my intentions very clear, he just... nodded" says Bogum very confused. his father didn't try and persuade him at all. "Well, it's a good thing then, come on now we gotta leave early" says Namjoon patting his back. Bogum leaves muttering to himself coz he was surprised at his father's behaviour.  
Namjoon on the other hand decides to take a stroll, it was a full moon night. he absolutely loves the serenity he gets when he is all alone strolling under the moonlight. Away from the battlefield, away from bloodshed. Bathing in moonlight is better than bathing in blood, he thinks. he loves the colour of the moon, so bright and vivid unlike the colour of blood. Red is all he ever sees. he rarely gets chances like this, to adore the beauty of the night.  
There's nothing in this world that's more beautiful than this night, he thinks, Only to land his sights upon a sight that never fails to make his breath hitch.  
{SURPRISE !!! 'Namjoon's P.O.V' } (let's take a look inside Namjoon's mind to see what happens when he is faced with Seokjin. you'll be surprised to see what goes on in his mind everytime he sees Seokjin)  
There he was, Kim Seokjin the person i adore so much that i just can't take my eyes off of him, even when he is looking right at me... wait what he's looking right at me!!! Shit! i was embarrassed so i turned my gaze away. it would be weird if i were to just pass by without any wishes right... i'll just say my greeting... stay calm Namjoon... stay calm. "With the recent incidents i don't think staying out at night is safe" geez you idiot, what the heck was that for.  
{Namjoon's P.O.V ends}  
"i don't assume you are out here patrolling Captain. we both are here for the same things" says Seokjin looking upto the moon. "Wrong!!! we are not" says Namjoon internally. and really Namjoon isn't here for strolling. he is here because it reminds him of the warmth, of a certain someone's kindness.  
"See it resembles you Captain... So beautiful" says Seokjin smiling at Namjoon. "Pardon?" Namjoon was lost in his own thoughts so he didn't hear what he said so Seokjin pouts like a little kid. Namjoon just smiles at him scratching his head apologetically.  
{Namjoon's P.O.V} Damn! ughhhhh just stop doing that thing with your lips... god it's so unfair! I swear if i could, i would've kissed you senseless by now. *he screams internally* those lips... those lips are just... ughhh... *mental facepalm* he better not come near me when i'm in my heat or i swear to god i will strip him of all of his innocence... along with that shirt.....*groaning in mental pleasure* just imagine...imagine his innocent beautiful face all wrecked up...*groans mentally* his angelic voice moaning out my name... *as realisation hits Namjoon he breaks his trail of thoughts*  
(Namjoon's pervy p.o.v ends) Namjoon shakes his head to get rid of all the dirty thoughts he was having looking at his master, who had no idea that he he was being eye-fucked. Yep, Fierce warrior Kim Namjoon is just a horny Wolf on the inside. who can blame him though, he is an Alpha, Seokjin is an Omega, an innocent one that too. If there is one thing that drives an Alpha insane, it's an innocent and unclaimed Omega. Stronger the Alpha, stronger the desire. Namjoon just plays it cool like he always does, flashes his *Mysterious smile* {now you know why i referred to that smile as a 'mysterious' one} with a full bow and walks away as if he just didn't fucked him mentally!!! This is why he couldn't see Seokjin's affection for him. At times he was so ashamed of himself for having such thoughts but it's nature right! he can't help it.  
While in the Jeon Mansion, we have another extremely desperate Man. it had been an hour since Junghyun had caught Tae's scent and he is now beyond obsessed with the scent. he hasn't seen the boy yet, doesn't even knows what he looks like but he just keeps chanting "More... More" while inhaling that scent again and again. he is carrying that band of cuff that was used to tie Tae up. he feels as if all of his senses are heightened ever since he caught that scent. His skin is burning and his mind is clouded with nothing but that scent, not only his body but his heart is also aching because of that scent. He doesn't even fully understands what exactly is it that he wants, he can't calm down coz he keeps inhaling that scent again and again and each time he does his senses heighten even more and he feels his body shiver because of the pleasure. he can't even explain what kind of a pleasure this is, all he knows is, this is not enough and he wants "MORE"!!! he groans again as he inhales. He cannot restrain himself no matter how hard he tries, heck he can't even try actually. but there is one thing he knows for sure which is, he wants to see that boy. No, he wants him. He wants that boy desperately, "I want him" groans Junghyun again as he tosses n turns in his bed.  
"Want him... in the sense... you want his blood...?" asks the butler very confused. he has never seen his master act like that. Junghyun is always calm and Composed no matter what the situation is, seeing him in such desperation is quite shocking. Junghyun sits up, not forgetting to inhale again of course, "Get me a partner for tonight" he says with a shaky voice. To, which the butler responds by bowing down, he asks "But sir, what about your dinner"... "I DON'T CARE FOR THE FUCKING DINNER YOU FOOL" yells Junghyun, but he tries composing himself again "Just, Just get me a partner... Hurry". The butler nods and leaves.  
"You are mine" Groans Junghyun under his breath, probably entranced and not even realising what he just said.  
Since Junghyun didn't show up for dinner, Lady Eunha sends a maid to tell Yoongi to go check on Junghyun. and yes, Yoongi didn't show up for dinner as well.  
(Scene of Yoongi's Room) Yoongi is sitting by the window, doing nothing like always. his thoughts are full of a certain brown-eyed beast. Yep! a beast! that's how he saw him! Growling like a Ferocious beast with Razor sharp teeth that were almost ready to rip his flesh apart. Claws threatning to sink in his flesh it he attempts to make a move. the memory is as fresh as the dewdrops of early morning in his mind.  
But that fur, oh-that-fur, softer than the touch of most delicate flowers. The purest hue with a hint of white, even brighter than the snow itself, oh how he wishes he could've touched it. He does regrets not doing it!  
Still, nothing is as beautiful as those eyes... Eyes, that he stared into for moments but it felt like he could stare in them forever... he wanted to look deep... deeper and even deeper... Those innocent yet beautiful eyes...He doubts he will ever be able to recover from this, coz all he wants is to relive that moment. How he was so close, Face-to-Face with him, staring into...  
His trail of thoughts was broken with the sound of someone barging in through the door. and Yoongi swears he could've strangled that maid to death just for the mere offence of waking him up from his dream. but he wasn't dreaming was he, no he was just entranced. but he won't! he's not that merciless!  
"Sir, the Lady wants you check on Master Junghyun! he didn't show up for dinner, neither did you" says the maid nervously. Finally Yoongi snaps out of his trance and without saying a word, he leaves.  
As he reaches the door, the door opens and a girl stumbles her way out of the room as if she was pushed out, not to mention the girl was fully naked. Yoongi throws his coat over her, and gestures her to leave. Yoongi walks in "It's rather rude to just discard someone like that. especially after they give you such a good time" scoffs Yoongi, a bit disappointed at Junghyun over treating the girl roughly. "Now, what good time are you talking about" growls Junghyun at him. Junghyun was sitting on the bed with the support of the bed post with his elbow resting on the bedpost, and he was rubbing his eyes rather roughly, the other hand was clutching on to the cuff tightly. "The girl. DUH!!!" says Yoongi. since Junghyun looked so messed up like he just finished up with a steamy hook up session , Yoongi naturally assumed the girl was here to be Junghyun's partner for the night and yea she was. "Are you kidding me! i would never lay my hands on such trash" says Junghyun inhaling the scent through that piece of metal again. Yoongi eyes him curiously and says "But she was just like the previous ones! should i send another one". Junghyun was a total mess now, he practically moans "I want him"... *inhales*. "Or maybe a doctor will do" says Yoongi averting his eyes.  
A voice echoes "Just leave him alone, it's not a thing a doctor can fix"  
Yoongi turns to see a figure standing there, but he could only see the outer form due to the dark, but he did knew who that voice belonged to. a frustrated Junghyun growls "Like you would know anything, go drink your milk" "I just did actually! surprisingly it didn't taste good, i see the problem here my foolish elder brother" says that voice. "Oh yea, enlighten me" says Junghyun irritably. "You my brother have imprinted on whosever that thing you are holding onto like you life depends on it, belongs to. you can't touch anyone but that one single person, in this entire world. i suggest you stop looking for a partner and for tonight satisfy your own desires" states the voice. Yoongi makes a disgusted face and walks out and shuts the door after him. "How come nobody told me you were back" whines Yoongi. "Did you miss me?" "Not at all, it's just that master Jeon Jungkook arriving without causing a commotion is a very rare occurrence."  
"I was busy ya know, the ladies missed me a bit more than you did" says Jungkook teasingly.  
JEON JUNGKOOK :- Youngest of the two sons of Jeon Daehyun the leader of Jeon clan. he is a delinquent. Notorious for sleeping around with womens and men as well. Total Casanova. Vampires do have extremely strong libidos so it is actually common for them to sleep around, but not as often as this guy. But he can't help it, the way guys and girls eye-fuck him, he can't hold back either. who can blame them though! The guy is the sexiest version of a blood-sucker. from his toned muscles to his seductive eyes, his handsome features and of course his seductive charms that make you go weak in the knees. he has his way with words that can make you fall easily. {Though there is so much more to him, you'll know eventually}  
"So what's wrong with him?" asks Jungkook. Yoongi starts walking and Jungkook follows, "Not sure" Yoongi answers scratching his head, "I was here the entire time but couldn't tell what was wrong... How'd you knew about Junghyun's condition" asks Yoongi curiously. "Let's just say i'm a biology enthusiast" smirks Jungkook. Yoongi rolls his eyes and says "It probably happens a lot to you right? after sleeping with you many of them must imprint on you right?"  
"Many... would be an understatement, i'd say MOST of them end up that way" says Jungkook casually. he continues with a rather serious tone "But i want whosoever it is that's driving my brother insane like that, at all costs." "Understood" answers Yoongi.  
Next Mornin, Yoongi was having his favourite dream again only to be disturbed again. "Sir, Master Junghyun... Master Junghyun called for you" says the maid panting. Rubbing his eyes Yoongi says "Now?" "RIGHT NOW"! says the maid panicking.  
(Scene of Junghyun's office) A yawning Yoongi arrives, he feels relieved to see that Junghyun looks better now. But then he recalls last night's events and the reason why Junghyun was better now makes him scrunch up his nose. Junghyun was calm now but he didn't look very happy. Yoongi sees the doctor standing there as well. "What do you want"? asks Yoongi annoyingly. "I want you to bring the prisoner back" says Junghyun sternly. "The prisoner??? that Alpha's soulmate?" is all Yoongi could say before in an instant Junghyun grabs Yoongi's throat and growls "He is mine and mine alone". But Yoongi wasn't intimidated at all, he just rolls his eyes at him. Feeling guilty Junghyun lets go. "He's unmarked... he doesn't belong to anyone but me" mumbles Junghyun feeling sorry for behaving like that with Yoongi, but as always Yoongi just doesn't cares.  
The doctor interrupts "Please don't mind him sir Yoongi, he is just frustrated" "I won't"? says Yoongi giving a blank expression. "Master for me to investigate that specimen of his blood i need you to let go of that metal piece" says the doctor meekly. Junghyun goes in a fit of rage as soon as he hears this "How dare you... you" as Junghyun was about to leap towards the doctor Yoongi simply swats his hand away and Junghyun lands on a chair. Yoongi grabs his collars "Get a hold of yourself! it's just a guy for fuck's sake, you can have as many as you'd like. even prettier than him, i swear i'll find you someone better. jus-just forget about him , he's not good for your health... i can see that" says Yoongi with concern laced over his bitterly spat words. "Pre-prettier than him?... yo-you've seen him???" asks Junghyun with sparkling eyes.  
Yoongi lets go of his collars, sighing "More or less, i don't remember, i threw a bag over his head to block his sight" says Yoongi and Junghyun glares at him furiously. Yoongi's sarcastic mode was on now n he says "OH i'm sorry i just cudn't see you were going to fall head over for that guy! right i should've looked into the future..." Junghyun turns his glare away realising it wasn't Yoongi's fault. "And anyway, blocking someone's sight doesn't really hurts geez Junghyun" says Yoongi finding Junghyun's possessive behaviour almost unbelievable, that too over a guy he hasn't even seen yet! "Nobody can touch him! he's mine Yoongi." he inhales that scent yet again but frowns... "It's fading now" says Junghyun grimly. "Great" exclaims Yoongi, "now let him investigate it" says yoongi as he snatches the cuff from Junghyun's grasp, intially, Junghyun was being persistent on not letting go, but his composure was returning slowly so he lets go.  
"I don't want to say this... but Master Junghyun might lose his mind if you don't get him that boy soon, It's the worst case of imprinting i have ever seen. Capture that boy at all costs" warns the doctor before leaving.  
A smile creeps up on Yoongi's face as he realises capturing the boy means having an encounter with those Eyes again. he was standing there smiling like an idiot, just then Jungkook enters. Only to see two smitten idiots, One smiling like an idiot, the other one banging his head on the table.  
"I'm leaving for school, you coming"? asks Jungkook. "Go on ahead" waves Junghyun and Jungkook leaves.  
(Scene of Seoul High) Breakfast time at the cafeteria, Tae was sitting at a table, with Minjae, Yugyeom and Minho. Hoseok passes by with his food tray and Tae calls out "Hoseokieee... you can sit with us... please please pleaseee~" "Are you making a request or inviting him?" says Minho slightly pissed. "Both, in case one doesn't works" giggles Tae. "I'm not sure Tae" says Hoseok laughing nervously "Your guardian Angel doesn't likes me being around" he says. "Nah! it's cool, just sit down... we'll deal with the midget" says Yugyeom. "he's nice though, i really appreciate it... being so caring.." Hoseok takes a seat next to the seat that was vacant right next to Tae. "Poor guy, Jimin scared his ass off that he won't even take a seat next to the guy he likes" thinks Yugyeom to himself.  
"Kim Minjae" Minjae extends his hand towards Hoseok... n they introduce each other. Jimin finally arrives, Tae lights up instantly as if meeting Jimin after a long time but it had only been 10 minutes, but that's just the way he was.  
"I hope you don't mind me" says Hoseok nervously... "Oh, i don't ... sorry about that day" says Jimin flashing a cute smile, Yugyeom doesn't fails to observe a flush of pink on Hoseok's cheeks as he reciprocates the smile with his own Sunshine smile. But he was probably imagining things right, coz the guy was smitten with Tae, wasn't he? that's how the things worked usually.  
Finally, they were done with breakfast, as they get up , Tae was still eating so they had to wait coz Tae kept chatting inbetween. Yugyeom whispers to Jimin "what's this guy's deal?" (Hoseok's) "Just another admirer of Tae what else" says Jimin in the same low voice.  
"I'd say he was more focused on you than he was at Tae... but..." Yugyeom's words were cut off by Jimin yelling and waving over at Namjoon. the other guy Bogum was there as well.  
"You see that guy with that white jacket... light brown hair... aish Minho... move your ass" says Namjoon. he was trying to tell Bogum who his chosen soulmate was but Minho was stretching out in an attempt to shake his hangover off, hence unintentionally blocking their view of Tae.  
"It's fine Joon, let me focus on my breakfast, i told you right I AM NOT INTERESTED! don't worry nothing can change my mind now" assures Bogum.  
they take their food trays and go over to the table. Bogum exchanges greetings with everyone and places his tray on the Table, pulls a chair that was directly in front of Tae, he sits and comes face to Face with Tae. As soon as Tae makes eye contact with him, his breath hitches as he lets out a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i tried my best... it does has a bit of mature content but only a little, not really worth marking the chapter as 'mature'. apologies for grammar mistakes and Spellings. let me know how was it. (^_^)


	5. KITTEN or PRECIOUS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitten Bogum. Jeon jungkook revelation. Tae's identity revealed. Bogum vs Junghyun?

"Bogum... Park Bogum" The teacher was calling rolls ... Namjoon nudges Bogum by his elbow ... "Present-Present sir"... stutters Bogum. "You don't have to be here physically but mentally as well Mr. Park" says the teacher jokingly. "I'm really sorry... i... i was" Utters Bogum unable to complete his sentence, by now everyone had their eyes on him. "It's alright" the teacher just smiles at him {biased teacher} ... "Jeon Jungkook"... "Jeon-" calls the teacher but a random voice answers "not here sir" to which the teacher just responds mumbling "Junghyun did say he was going to attend today onwards... spoiled brat... probably bunking"... and he continues calling rolls.  
It was totally pointless for the teacher to be teaching really, coz most of these students weren't paying attention. let's take a look inside their minds.

{Bogum's P.O.V} 

I can't believe just the other day i said i don't want to do anything with him... but... but what is this weird feeling. i don't like this... *Mentally slapping himself* but he looks so innocent... so innocent that it makes me want to... it makes me... *mental groan* control you hormones Park Bogum, have some pride... besides it's not like i have imprinted on him have i? i haven't right? No that can't be it... it shouldn't be... ughhh... *he bangs his head on the table* (Namjoon asks if he is alright, to which he responds by raising a thumbs up) i'm just probably stressing it out too much, Yug and Namjoon were cuddling with him as well right... yea it's probably the same kind of affection... Besides... do i feel like i want to claim him??? ........... not really... i just want to protect him..... forever... Geez Bogum you're over thinking if you would've imprinted on him i doubt your Alpha self would be able to control yourself... Ughhhh i need to talk to someone about this.

 

{Bogum's P.O.V ends, so now it's Namjoon's P.O.V}   
Don't do anything stupid Bogum... please Don't... Jimin will bite your head off if you so much as try to lay a finger on Tae... please don't... please don't go imprinting on him Bogumie~ please don't...

 

{Namjoon's P.O.V ends and Hoseok's P.O.V begins} Oh god he's so... OMO no...that beautiful smile... these brown eyes... why Alpha... why am i so entranced with you *mentally crying*

 

{Hoseok's P.O.V ends now Yugyeom's P.O.V begins}  
Alright... alright... calm down!!! no you're just imagining things... it's just the way it has always been. he likes Tae... it's just natural... it can't be Jimin... no... what the Fuck???!!! ughhh! did he actually squealed when Jimin smiled or am i just imagining it all? it's fine it's fine... Jimin is handsome right? but that's not the thing i mean the way that guy looks at him ... it's... it's more like an obsession, it's not one of those normal crushes... it usually happens to Tae because he's a *A realisation hits him* No Fucking Way!!!....

 

{Yugyeom's P.O.V ends and Jimin's P.O.V begins}  
I'll rip his throat out... i'll kill that fucking cunt... son of a bitch *growling mentally*... i swear to god if i get one more chance i will rip his heart out with my bare hands only then... only then can i finally be in peace... *Madman laugh* Min Yoongi you bastard i swear... i swear i will bite your head off... i'll-- i'll tear it to pieces...oh how i can't wait to sink my teeth in your pale white flesh and rip your limbs apart... i will...

 

{Jimin's P.O.V ends, and he was smiling like the most innocent thing, almost like a little teenage thinking of oppa! Hoseok looks at him and gets upset thinking he must be thinking about his lover/Boyfriend/girlfriend, he doesn't knows for sure. but little does he knows about the kinds of thoughts running through his mind now. ever since that incident Jimin's thoughts are full of Yoongi, and the ways.. the painful ways he can kill him.}

 

{Now, Tae's P.O.V}

So, like yea maybe there are rabbits on moon, it's not impossible right... hmmm, wait Chicken and Peacock are cousins?... they've gotta be right!?... So like, these Vampires... do they eat or sleep... i wonder if they actually avoid sunlight... like they do in movies... but they are such big meanies... *he pouts* now that i think about it... the wolves were much more gentle weren't they... maybe it's because Jiminie is my best friend... Omo what if one day i'm out in a full moon night and... and i turn into a wolf as well *his eyes widen in amazement* who knows... i could be a wolf as well, i mean we are best friends right... Jiminie and me.. *he pouts cutely again* how come he gets to be a cool looking wolf while i'm... i'm just... *mentally crying*

"You're just beautiful" mumbles Bogum under his breath... "Dafuq?" whispers Namjoon. "What"? asks Bogum as if he just didn't said something creepy while staring at Tae intently."Please tell me you're not reading his thoughts" asks Namjoon unable to believe it. "I'm not, geez what do you take me for, i only do that when it is absolutely neccessary" states Bogum rather unconfidently, Namjoon just rolls his eyes at him. Bogum chuckles softly... "What now" asks irritated Namjoon, "He thinks there are rabbits on moon" says Bogum still chuckling (softly, since the class is still in session) "So you ARE reading his thoughts, Pathetic!" Namjoon was so done with him. Bogum just responds by sighing and banging his head on the table.

Through the empty corridors (coz the classes are in session right now) is strolling a figure, who stops before a certain empty classroom, he flings the door wide open only to be faced with a sight which according to him was 'disgusting'. 

There he was, Jeon Jungkook, sitting on a bench, kissing the lights out of a girl, who was half naked, though the skirt didn't cover much anyway since Jungkook had slid his hands inside it, groping her ass. her one leg was hooked at Jungkook's waist. She was such a moaning mess, and making the most obscene sounds shamelessly (don't blame her Jeon Jungkook is just that perfect)

As the door opens, Jungkook looks to see who could possibly be out during this time, this is his favourite make out spot and no one really disturbs him there during this time of the day. he was going to speak but the girl quickly reattaches their lips, she was too far gone to realise someone was actually watching them. Jungkook pushes her away and she falls on the floor landing on her ass. "Get off Bitch" Jungkook wipes his lips with a disgusting reaction. "Disgusting" spits Yoongi, and he truly was disgusted, coz unlike Jungkook he's not a Bi... he's a straight gay. "Stop looking if you think it's disgusting" says Jungkook still wiping his mouth with his sleeves. The girl was sobbing while wearing her shirt, she exits the room hurriedly. (probably cursing yoongi)

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?" asks Jungkook finally satisfied with cleaning up. "What the heck were YOU doing"? says Yoongi raising his brows up. "None of your business" says Jungkook slightly irritated. Partly, coz Yoongi interrupted his make out session which could've turned into a hook-up session if only Yoongi hadn't disturbed him and partly coz... well really it's none of his business. he hates explaining his actions to anyone.

"Junghyun wants me to stay with you for a while" states Yoongi yawning. "STAY with me???" asks Jungkook surprisedly. "Yep, like it or not i have to. After those Motherfucking ass...*he pauses* wolves... broke into the mansion... It's not safe" says Yoongi. "So like what? you're going to protect me?" asks Jungkook raising a brow challengingly. Yoongi is not really the kind to put up with this kind of shit, he can't handle bickering at all. he especially hates bratty kids. "Look kid, Talk to your brother, i'm so done with you geez" says Yoongi yawning. Jungkook storms out of the room.

So, another revelation bout JEON JUNGKOOK:- a Cocky, delinquent brat. Has an extremely strong libido (horny most of the times). doesn't really talks much. he sees all of his hook ups as mere Toys to satisfy his desires. Feelings? - nope. He cares about only one person in this entire world. {more revelations coming up ;)}

"What the fuck was that about?" Jungkook yells storming in the student council's president room. Junghyun was sitting there, frustrated already, judging by the way he was sitting there with his elbow resting on the table and his fingers running through his own hair in frustration. "What the heck is it Jungkookie?" asks Junghyun without even looking at him. he is seriously not in the mood for this conversation.

"You asked Yoongi to be my fucking bodyguard?" yells Jungkook again hitting his fists on the table. "Stop yelling kookie, geez you're so loud" says Junghyun, more like whining. there it was, Jungkook's weakness... 'KOOKIE' he was reminded of his childhood whenever Junghyun called him by that nickname, although he used to do it occasionally or rather rarely. It was more than enough to calm him down, but he was still pissed. "I don't want him to stick around me for the whole day!!! i'm not a fuckin 5 year old! i can fend for myself" growls Jungkook through his gritted teeth. and he's right Yoongi is strong. Sure he is, but Jungkook is more than capable of fending for himself. he's a Pure Royal Blood after all!

"Can we talk about this later"? pleads Junghyun. Jungkook huffs and rests his ass on the chair. "What's wrong?" asks Jungkook. "Hmmm?" Junghyun asks back absentmindedly. "Jesus Fucking Christ!!! you're still thinking bout that bitch aren't you?" asks Jungkook unable to believe his brother's obsession over someone he hasn't even seen yet. "Watch your Fucking mouth Jeon Jungkook, it's my soulmate you're talking about" warns Junghyun sternly looking right into Jungkook's eyes and for a moment his eyes turn red but revert back to normal instantly. Not like Jungkook was intimidated, but he could see the desire in Junghyun's eyes so he just simply turns his gaze away. 

"I don't get it, why are you so obsessed with that girl!!! you can literally have them all wrapped round your fingers... it's just... seriously! How can possibly be satisfied with just one of them"! says Jungkook, now talking normally. 'Now, what girl are we talking bout here?" asks an irritated Junghyun. "Your so called soulmate! Duh!" Jungkook rolls his eyes at his absentmindedness. "Who the fuck told you it's a girl?" Junghyun looks at Jungkook with a scowl on his face. 'It's a boy?" exclaims Jungkook quite shocked. "Yep" says Junghyun sighing, and taking out a file from the drawer. "Oh, cool" says Jungkook. "I just thought... you know... you weren't..." says Jungkook not being able to find the right words. "Go attend your classes, i have work to do" says Junghyun engaging himself in the paperwork.

Yoongi comes in. "If you really want me stay with him you better tell him to behave" says Yoongi still yawning. "Or else"? Asks Jungkook challengingly with a smug on his face. "Or else i'll rip your throat out and make sure to wipe that smug off of your pretty little face" warns Yoongi looking right into Jungkook's eyes. (Yep, he doesn't cares if he's the prince or something and the fact that his elder brother is right next to him doesn't intimidates him at all. that's Min Yoongi for you. but really, Junghyun spoils him too much) "You wish" reciprocates Jungkook with a devious grin. "Stop it you two! look you just have to get along! you have no other choice" says Junghyun busy with his paperwork.

 

{So, don't get it wrong, Yoongi doesn't really hates Jungkook, but his tolerance level is just very low. sure Jungkook annoys the shit outta him but if the occasion calls for it, he is more than willing to offer his life up for him. it's not like he has no will in this. if he didn't wanted to do it, Junghyun wouldn't have forced him. but deep down he still cares for the little Kookie he used to play with when they were little. he doesn't remembers what changed or when did little kookie went from referring to him as 'Hyung' to 'Yoongi' but he's not emotionless}

"Leave me alone now, i have a meeting to attend" orders Junghyun. "I'm heading home" says Jungkook while turning to leave. "What bout your classes" asks Yoongi. "What the fuck are you? My mother?" huffs an annoyed Jungkook. "You can go for today, but make sure to attend the classes properly tomorrow onwards" says Junghyun hitting the button on the bell used for calling for assistants. "head home with him Yoongi and please don't kill each other" finishes Junghyun and he goes back to his paperwork. "I can guarantee i won't start anything" says Yoongi. both of them wave at him and leave. the assistant comes in, "Round them up, i'd like to discuss the details bout the opening ceremony" says Junghyun busy with his paperwork with his cocky president like tone.

 

{Opening Ceremony :- An event held every year a week after the new session starts. by event i mean a party}

(During lunch at Cafeteria)  
As usual, Minho, Tae, Jimin, Yugyeom and now Hoseok too were there. (Bogum n Namjoon are not there coz they are seniors and have different schedules) Yugyeom is silent, like not saying anything at all. Jimin and Minho are just too busy cooing over Tae, while Hoseok is just staring at Jimin whenever he gets the chance. Suddenly Yugyeom senes something, he sniffs around coz he just caught a whiff of a faint new scent, but thankfully no one notices. Minjae comes too with a smile on his face stretching it as long as he possibly could.   
{Minjae is a part of the student council}

 

"Stop creeping me out" says Minho with a scowl on his face. "Guess what?" asks Minjae with sparkling eyes... "Don't wanna" says Jimin ignoring him and hitting Tae lightly on his head to focus on eating instead of chatting with Hoseok. "Opening ceremony is in two days, and guess what???" he looks at Tae with puppy eyes. "Ummmmm, we are having a party?" says Tae tilting his head sideway. that's not the answer Minjae was expecting but Hey, at least he answered, so Minjae just goes "Awww" and attempts to pinch Tae's cheeks but Jimin swats his hands away. "Hands Off! he's eating" Growls Jimin. "Don't be so mean Jiminie" pouts Tae, "Did that hurt minnie?" asks Tae. Minjae wipes his dramatic tears of happiness "I have been blessed!!!... so anyway since you assholes excluding Tae won't guess it, well i'll just be kind this once... coz..." ... he pauses "KIM TAEHYUNG WILL PERFORM AT THIS YEAR'S OPENING CEREMONY" he squeals like a typical fangirl. "What?" asks Jimin raising his brow up. "Yep" says Minjae smiling like an idiot. 

"Jimin, i need to talk to you... bout something..." says Yugyeom frowning. "Bout what"? asks Jimin annoyingly. "Just..." is all Yugeyeom says and Jimin senses the seriousness in his tone. "I'll be right back Tae, you be a good boy" says Jimin patting on Tae's head. Tae huffs "I'm not a baby Jiminie". "Yeah you're not" smiles Jimin as they walk away from the table outside the cafe. "I told you something is off" says Yugyeom making his voice as low as possible. "What is" asks Jimin clueless. "That Hoseok guy... his scent is..." Yugyeom wasn't really sure what to say. "Be specific Yug... what's wrong... is he a threat?" asks Jimin worriedly. "I'm... not sure... but something is off" says Yugyeom scratching his head. "Can we talk later... Tae will start asking questions... you know how curious he can get" says Jimin apologetically. "Yeah, sure" answers Yugyeom.

(At Park Mansion) "Finally, took you long enough" says the Alpha leader with a smirk on his face. Bogum just came in his office. his father knows why he came. he chuckles recalling how he looked so ferocious the other Night, but looks like a little puppy right now. "You know why i came right?" asks Bogum scratching his head to which his Father simply shrugs. "I have imprinted on him Father" says Bogum mustering up his courage.

(At the Jeon Mansion, Junghyun's office)   
"No, you haven't" says the doctor. "What?" asks Junghyun confusedly. "Yes, you haven't, at least not yet you haven't" states the doctor. Junghyun's expression becomes dark, "Y-you mean, all-all this... this means nothing"? asks Junghyun with a shaky voice, he continues "I'm on the verge of losing my mind over a mere scent and-and you're saying it's nothing" Junghyun had probably lost his senses now, but Yoongi is right there to ensure he doesn't goes into berserk mode.   
"You should actually be thankful that you didn't" claims doctor. "It would've been worse" states the doctor. "Worse than this, You gotta be kidding me!" says Yoongi astonishingly. "Allow me to explain, that boy is actually a rare species called HYBRIDS." Yoongi cuts him off inbetween, "Part wolf , Part human?" "No sir... that's absurd! no such thing is possible!" exclaims the doctor. "Part Wolf, Part Vampire then?" asks Yoongi curiously... he doesn't understands why he's so curious but he just is {you know why he's curious right?} "No, that's not possible either" says the doctor probably mentally facepalming himself.

 

"Let him speak Yoongi" says Junghyun with a tone that sounds like he's on the verge of snapping. "He's one of those 'Shapeshifter Hybrids'. ones that can transform into a form of an animal" the doctor says carefully eyeing Junghyun in fear for his dear life. "So... what's so special bout him?" asks Yoongi, he was very very curious now. Junghyun on the other hand was listening very carefully. The doctor continues "Call it your bad or good luck but this one is the worst of those kinds, or I'd rather say finest of their kinds. It's very common to develop an obsession over these kinds, When they shift their shape they grow out EARS and a TAIL, much like a 'cat'. These are similar to other Shapeshifters but have some distinct traits. Primarily, they have extremely strong libidos, and are very loyal to their masters. this is all i know for now. I'll research more and report back" bows the doctor and he leaves.

Yoongi sighs in relief! "Thank goodness, well you didn't imprint on him so you don't have to find him! happy now?" asks Yoongi hoping Junghyun would be relieved, Only to be shocked by the response he gets... Junghyun was laughing like a madman, yep he's lost it. finally he stops laughing, covering his eyes with hand...

 

"Hybrid... Shapeshifter..." Junghyun rasps out "Could it get more tempting than this... oh Yoongi" his voice was shaking due to the shivers he was getting. "I want him Yoongi... i want him more than ever... i'll make him mine if it's the last thing i shall do... He's my only desire... He is my..." Junghyun smirks "MY LITTLE KITTEN" and he starts laughing like a madman again, only to be interrupted by Yoongi.

"But what do we do about that Alpha's son, you do know ...that boy.. errr your soulmate was supposed to be ... his... you know right?" says Yoongi careful not to provoke Junghyun any further. and Yoongi could swear he has never seen Junghyun so furious. He can see pure Red as Junghyun swears "I will rip his heart out with these hands if it beats for him. then his eyes if he ever laid them upon him. then I'll tear his limbs off if he dares touch him... I will" his irises were bright red, which basically indicates he means it. Yoongi was rather intimidated for the first time in his life, not because he is scared but because he has never seen junghyun like that. 

 

(At the Park Mansion) Bogum is staring out into the wide sky, thinking of a certain 4d Angel, he recalls his father's words from earlier, when he was explaining about Tae being a hybrid. "These Hybrids are very fragile. If you ever find one, consider yourself the luckiest soul alive. You must treasure and protect them forever. Remember son, They are very loyal, so once claimed... or marked... they will rather give up their lives than to betray their master."

"I will make you mine ... I WILL win your heart" He smiles to himself "Precious".  
On the other hand, Junghyun- "I will make you mine... like it or not, You are MINE" he grins "KITTEN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short n crappy chapter... i'm having exams, next one will be long and better, but do let me know your views please. (^_^)


	6. A Voice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the life of Jeon Jungkook. Daehyun the boss arrives. finally the opening ceremony. Jungkook hears a voice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song is "House of Cards" by Bts and you can guess whose lines are they ;)

*A sigh* "JEON JUNGKOOK" the teacher is calling rolls, after getting no answer, he assumes he's not here today either, "He's here today" says that random voice. {Not so random now} 

Finally, the spawn of devil himself decided to show up in the class, only to be sleeping in the first class of the day. "Oi, Jeon Jungkook, wake up" Nudges his Friend. Jungkook rubs his eyes asking "what the fuck Jackson?" "I don't even wanna ask what were you doing last night that you are sleeping during the first class since the last time i asked that your answer was... anyway would be please be so kind as to answer your roll calls at least" says the teacher. "Yep, missed me a lot i see" says Jungkook yawning. "You Wish" says the teacher mumbling under his breath. "Kim Taehyung"... "Kim Taehyung"... "He'll be skipping classes until the opening ceremony for practice" says Minjae sighing. "OH, performing i see, looking forward to it" says the teacher. 

"Where have you been?" asks Jackson. "Fuckin around" says Jungkook bitterly coz he woke him up. "Well, you didn't miss out on much" says Jackson sighing. "So, when's this opening ceremony shit?" asks Jungkook. "This friday... why you looking forward to it? asks Jackson raising his brows up. "Not really, just curious bout the theme... last year... it was....." says Jungkook trying to remember. "Zombie Apocalypse" says Jackson. "Dafuq!" says Jungkook rather loud enough for the teacher to hear. "Now that i think about it... it's better if you don't attend the class. please calm down Jeon Jungkook" requests the Teacher. Don't get it wrong, the teacher is far from polite but actually Jungkookie is just scary. Jungkook just rolls his eyes and downs his head again.  
(Scene of Cafeteria, during Lunch. Jungkook and friends are there)  
"Animals" speaks Jackson. "What?" asks Jungkook totally uninterested. "The theme... for the party... the opening ceremony" speaks Jaebum (another one of Jungkook's friends. not really friends but he needs someone to hang out with, right?) "Who the fuck came up with that"? asks Jungkook scoffing "Your brother" exclaims Jackson. "Geez he's an idiot" Jungkook says annoyed. 

"Ummm... ummm... Jeon Jungkook Sunbae" a girl was standing before him fidgeting with her fingers nervously. {A pointless Confession, i know you guessed already} "What?" asks Jungkook rather rudely. he's not usually this grumpy but he's just sleepy. "I-I -I was wondering if... if you'd..." before the poor girl could finish. "Get the fuck off" says Jungkook rudely without even looking at the poor girl "You new?" asks Jaebum. The girl was in tears but she just nods. "This asshole here is a heartless bastard, Don't waste your feelings on him. However he does sleeps around a lot so you might get lucky someday" says Jaebum, he was just being honest but the girl seemed offended, she mutters "Asshole" and walks away. 

"I love the way you save my image from getting further bad" says jungkook sarcastically. "Hey, that's what friends are for right?" replies Jaebum. "Sooo, who's dressing up as what"? asks Jackson trying to hide his excitement, coz it's a themed party and he's not a kid. "I'm going for something cute like... , IDK i just seriously need to get laid" speaks Jaebum. "Ughhh... such a bottom you are" says Jackson rolling his eyes. "It's cool actually" says Jungkook. "Knowing you, you'll probably just get horny the moment you enter the party " says Jackson sighing. "Hey! I do have kinks but ..... yep you're right." admits Jungkook. "What bout you then"? asks Jaebum. "Do i look stupid enough to follow these themes"? asks Jungkook raising his brow. "Nope" admits Jaebum.  
"Jeon Jungkook, Your brother wants you to head home ASAP" says Minjae before heading to the table where Namjoon and Bogum were seated. "Who's that"? asks Jungkook. "Kim Minjae, he's with the student council i think" says Jackson a bit unsure. "Alright" Jungkook gets up to leave and waves a goodbye. 

In, the Jeon Mansion there's a commotion going down, Jungkook is strolling through the passageway, he sees everyone attending to their works rather seriously than they usually do. So, he finally decides to ask . "What's all the commotion for?" he asks a maid, she answers hurriedly "Sir Daehyun, he's back" is all she says before scurrying off to somewhere. 

(The Meeting Room) Daehyun called for Jungkook and Junghyun both, Junghyun being the obedient son is there but Jungkookie being the delinquent is still nowhere to be found. So, finally the doors open and comes Jungkook strolling leisurely like he owns the place. {In a way he does} So, there is the Alpha Leader of the vampires, Jeon Daehyun. He looked slightly pissed coz his son made him wait for almost 15 minutes. {to royalty that's a lot}.

"Okay, so i don't have much time to spare, make it as short as you can" says Jungkook least intimidated unlike his elder brother. "Jungkookie, Behave!" warns Junghyun in a very low voice. Jungkook just rolls his eyes. Daehyun just sighs.  
JEON DAEHYUN :- so, he's very very intimidating. Junghyun respects and fears his father a lot. Jungkookie on the other hand is just a spoilt brat so he's not really scared of anything. Daehyun loves both of his sons equally and is not biased towards anyone.  
"Offer your wishes you brat" says Yoongi scowling at him. Jungkook sighs and bows before the king. "I have been blessed" says Daehyun sarcastically. "You spoil him too much" says Yoongi in his usual lousy tone as usual. "Well, He IS my son... wish i could change that" says Daehyun. "In my opinion the only one who is spoiled here is you MIN YOONGI" says Jungkook glaring at Yoongi. 

{Jungkook isn't wrong though really, Min Yoongi for the Jeons is basically a precious Gem, and they do spoil him a lot. Almost as much as they spoil Jungkook, their younger son, but of course Yoongi is not a delinquent. Yoongi is very grateful to the Jeons, he may not express it as other typical ones who serve them, but he has proved it countless times that he indeed feels indebted to Jeons. he values their lives more than his own life. He will NEVER go against them. (Spoiler Alert :- or will he? ;)}  
"So, that Hybrid..." is all Daehyun says and Junghyun's senses heighten to the point where it was noticeable. "Control your damn hormones" Says Jungkook quietly. Daehyun continues "That Hybrid is the rarest creature on this Earth, Naturally he belongs to us Jeons, therefore, Yoongi" he looks at Yoongi, Yoongi answers by getting off his seat and standing before Daehyun making a full bow and getting down on one Knee. "Sir" says Yoongi. Daehyun speaks "It is up to you to make sure to get the Hybrid where he belongs". "Understood Sir" answers Yoongi obediently. Junghyun was about to speak how he is so in love with that Hybrid, how he dreams of him every single night n bleh bleh bleh... Just then speaks Daehyun shattering his dreams and literally slaughtering his desires.

"That Hybrid from here on, belongs to Jeon jungkook, the younger of the Jeons" is all he says, Jungkook just casually replies "Cool". Daehyun dismisses the meeting along with "That's all for today" and he gets up and leaves. Only, Yoongi knew how Junghyun lost his mind the moment he heard this. He stood there frozen as Jungkook also leaves. Yoongi out of courtesy stayed down until Daehyun exited the room. Junghyun was shaking badly, his mind went completely blank the moment he heard Daehyun's words. Yoongi didn't knew what to do, he didn't understand anything either, only he knew how badly Junghyun was craving for the Hybrid ever since he had caught that scent. But he knew one thing for sure, Hell was gonna break loose if what Daehyun said would happen for real.

Jungkook knew his brother wants the Hybrid so he didn't really planned on listening to his father anyway. He just had a hunch his brother might be upset over this so he decided to check on him, though he was internally cursing himself thinking he is just being a paranoid and thinking too much bout it. Little did he knew he underestimated the situation. 

Jungkook, the moment , he stepped in Junghyun's room finds the whole place wrecked. Junghyun was a complete mess, Yoongi was there trying to hold him off from hurting himself, he didn't pay attention to his own wounds he got when Junghyun was wreaking a havoc in his blind rage. The moment Junghyun saw Jungkook, he leapt towards him, Yoongi mistaked it as an assault so he tried to stop him but instead, Junghyun just grabbed Jungkook's collars looking him directly into his eyes. Jungkook's eyes were wide open due to sight he was faced with, he saw Junghyun's teary red eyes. (not the kind of red that happens when he's angry) 

"You'll give him up won't you?" asks Junghyun pleading desperately. Jungkook couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "Pathetic" he spits bitterly and pushes Junghyun off of him. But Junghyun was persistent, "You're my brother kookie, you'll listen to me won't you... be a good boy for your brother kookie" says Junghyun's shaky voice. Jungkook was beyond furious seeing his brother like that, he blamed the Hybrid partly, and partly his brother. 

He finally looses it, now it was him grabbing Junghyun's collars, in an attempt to calm him down. "Calm the fuck down... okay...jus-just calm down... I don't want that Hybrid. He's all yours... All yours you hear me... just calm down" says Jungkook in a deep voice. Finally when he sees Junghyun had stopped shaking he lets go. Junghyun was mumbling "Mine, all mine" with a creepy smile and chanting the same words again n again. Jungkook has never seen his brother like that, he thinks this is such a disgrace to the Jeons, how pathetic it is of his brother to be so weak, Over a mere scent. 

"I can't believe you seriously! All this because you caught some supposedly magical scent, Gimme a break! Do you know how pathetic you look right now" says a frustrated Jungkook, but Junghyun doesn't responds, he was too far gone in a state of bliss the moment he heard Jungkook say that the Hybrid belongs to him now. " I bet if you were asked to get down on your knees if asked in return for that Hybrid you'd gladly do it" spits Jungkook harshly hoping for his brother's pride, if any left, to deny his statement, but... "Yes, yes i would... you don't know Jungkookie..." says junghyun in a voice laced with desire and lust. "I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR THAT HYBRID, he's mine... mine" and he goes back to chanting again. 

Jungkook just couldn't believe how desperately weak his brother was being right now, Pleading and Begging pathetically for something he hasn't even seen yet. To Jungkook they are all the same. He just needs them to fulfil his desires, as long as they do that, he doesn't cares if it's a girl or a boy, he just sees them as toys. Junghyun used to be the same way until of course the scent he caught changed everything. Junghyun doesn't evens sleeps around anymore. But since it's out of hands already, he decides to overlook his brother's shameful (according to his pride as a Jeon) behaviour just this one time. 

"Go and inform father about your intentions then" Jungkook sighs literally throwing himself on the bed. "I can't do that, no-no one can go against him" whines junghyun. "Are you kidding me?" says Jungkook surprisedly. "You claim you want that Hybrid, you say you want him more than anything, but when it comes to standing up for it ... you're..... I never knew you were so pathetic!" spits Jungkook, ignoring Yoongi's death glares for talking to his brother like that.

"J-just give him some time... you can talk later about it" says Yoongi, who knew how ashamed Jungkook was feeling seeing his brother so desperate and weak for the Hybrid. "There's nothing to talk about" Jungkook huffs, "I'll go inform Father" with this he leaves determined to convince his father to change his mind. Unlike Junghyun, Jungkook's pride matters the most to him. He never pleads for anything, they are Jeons, they must never go weak and desperate for anything. NEVER EVER, but if his pathetic brother really wants the Hybrid then he's going to make sure he gets what he wants, even if it means going against the Alpha Leader. 

"I don't want the Hybrid" states jungkook as he barges in the Alpha Leader's office, while taking a seat with his feet on the table. Yep, it's disrespectful but it's a private office so he will overlook this. "What"? asks Daehyun, maybe because he didn't properly hear him or maybe coz he can't believe what he just said. So, Jungkook repeats, making eye contact just to make sure his intentions are crystal clear "I-DON'T-WANT-THE-HYBRID".

"Why?" asks Daehyun surprised not coz Jungkook just denied the Alpha Leader's order but because what kind a of a sane brain would ever refuse an offer like that! "I dunno, I'm not really interested. Junghyun on the other hand seems more than just interested" he says in a suggesting tone. he doesn't wants Daehyun to know how pathetically Junghyun pleaded to him a few moments ago. He doesn't knows how he will react to the situation but HEY! better safe than sorry. "I do not care for that. My words are absolute. You will be the Hybrid's Master." says Daehyun sternly. anyone else would've probably been cowering in fear by now and dare not answer if Daehyun used this tone on them but this is Jeon Jungkook, his own son so Of course he's expecting a reply.

"Absolute my ass, I don't have any interest. you see, i really don't have any problem if i get that Hybrid or not. I don't mind who he belongs to, it's just that Junghyun seems really interested. That's it." says Jungkook very casually. "What about you? you are not interested?" asks Daehyun giving up on intimidating Jungkook coz who is he kidding, that's his son! "Who cares if he's a Hybrid or what! as long as they satisfy me i don't care what it is" says an annoyed Jungkook. "Don't put the Hybrid in that category. I know for a fact just how strong your Libido is... and I know not even once in your lifetime have you been satisfied entirely" says Junghyun with a smirk on his face, and he notices the scowl on Jungkook's face coz Damn he's right. No, matter how many times he does it, no matter who it is, No one has ever been able to satisfy Jungkook entirely. 

"your point is?" asks Jungkook irritated, he had hoped for the convo to go down with him being the dominant one, but Daehyun's the daddy right? "He can, the Hybrid... He can satisfy your desires..." says Daehyun looking directly into Jungkook's eyes and Jungkook's reaction looked he was mesmerized by the mere idea of being satisfied for the first time in his life. Daehyun was satisfied by that reaction, he added these last words for the grand finale "Your Libido is a beast Jungkook... 'HE' can tame that beast" Daehyun smirks in victory only to lose it a few seconds later.

Jungkook bursts into a laugh. Daehyun looks at him curiously without asking any question. Finally, Jungkook gets a hold of himself "Tame the beast"? he clicks his tongue against his inner cheek, "You're right father, I do have a beast inside of me... But what you don't know is... No one can tame that beast" he speaks up challengingly. "And ... I don't really know why you're trying these childish tricks to convince me but... No thanks. it doesn't sounds very tempting. It doesn't works that way" he speaks while getting up. "Nothing in this world can tempt me to the point of making me crave for it and certainly no one can tame that beast. I'd give up hopes if i were you." says Jungkook winking at him and he leaves. 

(At the park mansion) Seokjin and Bogum were having a conversation in Seokjin's room. So, This is what Bogum is doing... asking his brother , his younger brother not to mention about advice. He says it's because his brother is an Omega and Hybrids are somewhat similar. "How would you like your first date to be?" asks Bogum with starry eyes. "YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM"?!!!!! yells Seokjin with excitement. 

"Sshhhh..." Bogum covers his mouth but Seokjin was still muffling. "Keep it down Jin" says Bogum shushing him up. "Do you have a date with him?" asks Jin again. Bogum just nods shyly. "Okay, so since he's a Hybrid all you need to do is spoil him as much as you can. Pamper him, cuddle with him like 24x7" says Jin trying to hold his excitement. "I know that... i know" says Bogum impatiently. "Oh and they are very very impatient, make sure not to make him wait. Take control, like... they're actually used to being dominated so make sure to take an initiative on everything, like you literally need to handle them like babies. just-just... you know ...Do sweet gestures, Open doors for him, pull up a chair, Protect him... Don't hold back scolding him if he does something careless" he chuckles, "How in the hell is that gonna make him fall for me? sweet gestures? seriously?" says an annoyed Bogum. "At times..." Suddenly Namjoon' cute dimple smile flashes before his eyes he says dreamily "Those sweet gesture are more than enough to steal someone's heart" he smiles. "Well this is KIM TAEHYUNG we're talking about"  
"Forget it! You won't understand" both of them speak in unison sighing. they look at each other and smile like the smitten idiots they are.

(Scene of a restaurant) "Your order Tae?" asks Bogum trying to keep him for smiling like an idiot coz what the fuck?!!! He's on a fucking date!!! with Kim Fucking Taehyung!!!!!!! So, yep Bogum wasn't kidding or lying bout that date with Tae. does Jimin knows? Yep he does, he's the one who set it all up.  
{However, poor Tae isn't really aware of the fact that he's actually on a date. But how is it a date if he doesn't even knows it's a date? Well, Tae doesn't needs to know anything, Jimin says it's a date so it's a date. Bogum is satisfied, that just goes to show how head over heels he fell for Tae. As for Jimin well, he trusts Bogum to let him take Tae out. and Nope he's not following them along with Yugyeom in a not-so-obvious disguise and he's definitely not seated right next to their table, holding the menu to cover his face up. Nope, he's not}  
Bogum just rolls his eyes at Jimin, coz his disguise sucks really. He doesn't even has to use his sense of smell to tell who it is. But who the fuck cares! He's on a date with KIM TAEHYUNG. 

"Ummm... i want cake" says Tae doing his signature move 'Tilting his head sideways and looking up' in an attempt to think but it just looks really fucking adorable. "Well, that's what you said in the practice room, but... you need to be a little more specific Tae" says Bogum nervously. If it were Jimin he probably would've ordered for him, but Bogum doesn't knows what he likes, i mean he does but since Tae said he wants to try something different today, Bogum is clueless.

So, the secret behind this date is, Tae was whining about trying something new, While they were in the practice room. Jimin told him he's busy right now so he should go with his "Bogumie Hyung". Yep, Jimin wants to see if it could work out between Tae and Bogum. Bogum is an Alpha, he's strong and capable enough to protect Tae. that's all he needs right? Nope, he didn't take into consideration the most imprtant thing - 'Tae's consent' . {But we'll talk bout that later ;)}

Jimin throws a piece of paper at Tae, Tae looks back for a moment and jimin shows Bogum the thing he should order for Tae from the menu. "What is it Tae?" asks Bogum as if he's clueless. "Nothing" says Tea scratching his head. Jimin wonders if that hurt, regretting a bit. "So, how bout 'Chocolate dipped peanut butter cup cake with strawberry toppings and Chocolate syrup' " Bogum gulps thinking he just screwed it up coz really who the fuck would order something so extremely sweet, like it just sounds illegal. But the way Tae's eyes light up instantly he face palms himself thinking, who is he kidding. Jimin knows Tae better than anyone. "Yes~ Bogumie Hyung knows the best" squeals Tae happily. Bogum just keeps reminding himself to control his damn Hormones, but with Tae being so damn temptingly adorable can he? well, he has to! that's what jimin's condition is. "No, physical touching allowed. No-eye fucking either or i'll gouge'em out" he remembers Jimin's warning as he realises he had been staring for too long. Take it slow... Take it slow... Bogum repeats over n over again internally.

(In the Jeon mansion) Daehyun called for both of his sons again, Junghyun was internally squealing while walking through the aisle along with Jungkook thinking Jungkook refused to accept the hybrid so his father must've called them up for declaring that Junghyun will be Hybrid's master. But-oh wrong he was.  
"I have assigned a pack of Hounds to retrieve the Hybrid"  
{Hounds :- Are a bunch of Rogue Wolves that belong neither to the vampires, nor the Wolves. they just do dirty works for money. Daehyun used Wolves so that he could easily infiltrate the wolves territory}  
"I wish to go with them sir" says Yoongi abruptly. "Don't be ridiculous Yoongi, we can't let you go to their territory on your own" says Daehyun unable to believe this sudden request. "But i will be accompanied by those rogues sir" says Yoongi, there was a hint of desperation in his tone, that no one could sense. {But the readers sensed it right? ;)} "They'll flee with their tails between their legs if any danger comes your way! It's way too risky! You're not going" says Daehyun sternly. "B-But" stutters Yoongi. "Is that clear?" asks Deahyun. "Sir" speaks Yoongi clearly disappointed.

Junghyun was looking at Daehyun with stars in his eyes, growing impatient he finally asks "So, why'd you sent for us father?" though he had anticipated what his father was going to say.

"Since, Jungkookie said he's not interested in the Hybrid" Junghyun's heart was already fluttering. "Finally... Finally" he squealed internaly. "Once we capture the Hybrid, the choice will be upto him. He can choose his own master. that's all" says Daehyun. Yes, Junghyun was shocked, but he managed to keep his composure coz it's still better than the previous statement. "Very Well, Father" is all Junghyun says before bowing and leaving. Yoongi feared he'd go berserk again so he followed after him. 

He was relieved when he saw Junghyun in his office, calm n composed like usual {not really usual, coz nowadays he was usually ... you know right?}... composed like before. "You're okay?" asks Yoongi curiously. "Yep, it's better than before. if we play it fair there is a 50/50 chance, so it's fine. besides, Jungkookie is not interested, i just have to spoil the Hybrid as much as i can. I know for a fact that jungkookie is far from gentle. There's no way he can show him the kind of affection i can" smirks Junghyun as if he already won the game. (what game? Jungkookie is not even playing!!!). "Don't wanna disappoint you Junghyun but you're forgetting something" says Yoongi. "What?" asks Junghyun. 

"Hybrids have strong Libidos, So does Jungkook... there are almost 90% chances that the Hybrid will be attracted to Jungkook" states Yoongi hoping he didn't provoke Junghyun. lucky for him, he didn't. Junghyun did vent out his frustration earlier so, he can bear it. 

"Now, that i think about it... you're right" says Junghyun, he pauses for a few seconds "That leaves me no choice... Yoongi?" he asks. Yoongi just hums in response. "You wanted to explore the wolf territory right?" Junghyun asks with a smirk....

(So, finally it's the Opening Ceremony Night) Everyone is dressed as some form of animal. they're not wearing costumes or such, but just things like, whiskers, ears, collars, bells, tails etc. ranging from Simple and boring to Kinky and Provoking. "Where the fuck is Jungkook?" asks Jackson who's wearing Tiger ears and whiskers. "Probably Fuckin around" answers Jaebum who was wearing a cat costume. 

True to Jackson's words, yep.. Jungkook was indeed Fucking. All these costumes and shit made Jungkooks so horny that he couldn't find a better spot and settled for the parking lot instead. The random girl he grabbed, was dressed up as fox. The girl was still fully dressed, Jungkook's pants were slightly slid down as the Girl was giving him a blowjob. "aaaah.. Bitch" cursed Jungkook in pleasure. "Fuck my mouth please" requested the girl, hoping she will get what she asked for, instead Jungkook picks her up in an instant and bends her over the car's hood. He didn't had to make an effort coz the dress was short and her ass was already peeping out of the dress. He pushes the panties aside revealing her ass cheeks, he spanks em harshly. "You don't tell me what to do bitch, is that clear?" spits Jungkook harshly. Yes, he's far from gentle and he literally seeks nothing but pleasure out of his so called sex toys. "y-yes..." the girl was rather excited over being treated roughly. {NEW GENERATION IS SO DAMN KINKY} 

He grabs her wrists with one hand and pins them behind her, with the other hand he grabs a fistful of the girl's hair and with one thrust pushes his length in without any prepping or warning. The girl yelps due to the sudden foreign invasion inside her butthole, she tries to settle in, but no Jungkook was not patient enough to let that happen or he just wasn't considerate enough as he begins thrusting right away. She couldn't adjust so tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Scream bitch... Scream my name" orders Jungkook as he starts thrusting at an animalistic pace, which was just too much for the girl to handle but she was gradually getting used to the rhythm of Jungkook's pace. The girl was now literally screaming Jungkook's name and moaning obscenely. the pace which she thought was way too much for her to handle felt slower, "Faster...faster" she moans. Jungkook smirks and starts pounding into her ruthlessly, while tugging at her hair harshly. After a few minutes of Thrusting , Jungkook felt he was close, The girl however... well, it would be her 3rd time... Suddenly his hearing senses heighten and he stops thrusting as a voice echoed through the whole campus...

 

"tto witaerowo... tto wiheomhae...  
So bad... Urin yeah" 

So after this line, the voice was replaced by cheers and noises of hooting, the crowd sure loved that voice. 

In an instant Jungkook pushses the girl off and zips his pants up. He doesn't know where this voice came from all of a sudden. It was a song so he guessed it must be a performance in the opening ceremony and hurries off towards the ceremony hall ignoring the pleas from the girl who was begging him to stay. But, Jungkook couldn't hear anything, that voice was echoing in his mind over n over again. 

This was nothing like those soft melodious and sweet voices that soothe your mind. No, it did anything but soothe his mind... this voice was deep, so deep that Jungkook felt he'd drown had he listened more. He doesn't even remembers the fact that the moment that voice reached his ears... his head... his heart... No, his whole body, he was literally about to have an orgasm. that voice was so entrancing that it made him come down from his high. but he doesn't remembers, his thoughts are completely void. He doesn't even knows what's he doing, or why? All he knows is he has to chase that voice, he has to or it will disappear. His mind is so clouded with the voice that he can't even think about anything like, whose voice it could've been or What the owner of that voice looked like. No, he is not even sure whether he liked the voice or not but he is just feeling compelled to the source of that voice. He doesn't realises that it has to be a human an he's actually being desperate for a Human! No he's not! so did the voice came from the heavens? he doesn't knows that. his feets are moving on their own, he can't blamed.

As he reaches the hall, he hopes to find the source of that voice. 

"Stay~"

the last line echoes through the hall, though the cheering crowd was way too loud but he heard that voice again, very faint coz it was a unison of two voices. he looks over to the stage, Only to find Four figures standing there, now taking a bow thanking the audience for listening. he was watching from quite afar. Instinctively, he starts walking towards that direction. the four of them were now getting down from the stage, one of them stumbles a little while getting down through the stairs, though the other around him saved him from falling face flat to the floor. Jungkook doesn't notices how his body was being compelled forward. he was not that far him, His instincts were guiding him towards that particular boy, as if his instincts knew that he was the source of that voice.

 

Jungkook reaches close, but the guy had his back turned towards him, Just when Jungkook was about a few steps away from him...

The whole place blacks out with a noise of shattered glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, exams are such a bitch... i'm sorry if the chap is crappy but i tried my best. it's hard studying and writin at the same time. please leave some comments. (^_^)


	7. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everone is whipped! sorry for the cheesy moments. Taekook... Yoonmin and Namjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, originally that jungkook meets Tae moment was twice as long but i deletedsome of it was too carried away so i didn't wanted to make it long...

His eyes widen as the lights come back on, The world around him had slowed down, and really it did coz the lights went off suddenly so everyone was shocked or somewhat surprised, he was too, but not because of the blackout. His heart had stopped beating, he doesn't remembers what happened during the blackout, but he can see everything clearly now. And what he saw was a sight that according to him was breathtaking, like literally it took his breath away, because wrapped in his own embrace was a being who made his heart stop beating.

There he was, Jeon Jungkook, holding on to the most innocent creature that ever walked this Earth, Kim Taehyung. Why? well apparently Taehyung is afraid of the dark, judging by the way he is clinging to Jungkook. Since the whole place went dark all of a suddent, Tae just freaked out and he held on to the first thing he could find in that dark. Unfortunately (or fortunately i'd rather say) it was Jeon Jungkook, who would've reacted by Pushing him off of him, coz that's what his nature would tell him to do. But what he was currently doing, wasn't like him at all.

So, Jungkook had both of his arms wrapped around Tae. His one hand was snaked around his waist the other one was around the back of his head. While Tae had wrapped his hands around Jungkook's neck tightly, but still it was such a soft grip. When the lights came back on Tae was a little surprised and he gasped a little, So, Jungkook reated by pulling him even closer. Tae had buried his face in Jungkook's chest. 

But what happened next makes Jungkook's heart race so fast that he feared it would literally explode as he felt it hitting his ribcage because of beating so hard, blocking out the surrounding noises and replacing em with the sound of his own hearbeat. Tae had started sobbing and Jungkook instantly recognized the voice he heard from earlier. So, it is him, the source of that Angelic voice that pulled him with a force even stronger than gravity itself. 

Jungkook doesn't knows how he came up with this idea, but He starts gently caressing Tae's hairs in an attempt to calm him down. He doesn't knows what came over him, that he's holding on to a stranger like that but he just felt the need to protect him. He doesn't ever wants to let go, he just wants to stay like this forever, Oh, how he wishes for this moment to last forever, but... unfortunately for him... It won't! as he feels the hands that were wrapped tightly around his Neck were now losing their grip.

So, Jimin snatches Tae away from Jungkook's hold and wraps his own arms around a sobbing Tae. The moments Tae realises he was in Jimin's embrace now, he starts sobbing even more, because of the relief that washed over him. He was relieved that Jimin was safe as well. 

"Thanks" says Jimin giving Jungkook a scowling look and he turns to consoling Tae. Jungkook just scoffs at him. a voice echoes in his head "what now". he had completely forgotten what was he doing here or what was happening. what was he doing before this or what should he do now, he just stands there like an idiot scratching his head, when he sees a worried Junghyun standing at some distance looking around for Jungkook probably. He starts walking up to him. 

No, he doesn't wants know what he looked like. He doesn't wants to see his face. He's scared it might be way too much for him. But his heart gives in and he looks back after taking a few steps. Well this might be his unluckiest night (i mean lucky) coz the moment he looked back, he sees a pair of eyes gazing back at him.

So, Tae had snuggled out of Jimin's protective embrace in an attempt to find who was it that held him in the dark? Who was it that calmed him down? He felt so safe in that embrace that he's starting to miss it. Don't get it wrong, he feels safest with Jimin, but it was a different feeling. Tae cannot understand why his heart fluttered when he pulled him closer, or why his whole body just leaned in to that touch.

So, Tae looks around and his eyes meet a gaze that was directed towards him. He couldn't turn his eyes away, as he felt captivated by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The eyes that were gazing at him with pure admiration. He doesn't wants to look away, neither does he wants to keep looking. He just wants to go back to the moment when he was held in that warm embrace. he just wants to relive that moment.

So, this is what Jungkook was fearing. The boy was literally playing with his heart, making his heartbeat drop dead low without even doing anything. Or making at race dangerously fast. So, Jungkook's heartbeat had just dropped dead low, coz he had just landed his sights on an Angel! Yep, An Angel! that's what he looked like. Jungkook had never seen anything like that. a thing? YES! coz there is no way it's a human. The entrancing beauty before his very eyes makes him feel like he was in a dream. 

Just when he thought his heart would never beat again, *Jungkook gasps* a wave of pure bliss washes over him... when he sees those eyes blink. BLINK? Yes, Tae merely blinked his eyes once, but to Jungkook it was so mesmerizing that his heart was racing so fast that he even had to gasp. The boy is as dangerous as he is beautiful coz , a mere blink of his eyes made Jungkook feel dizzy so, he turned his eyes away, Only to regret it, as he saw features that convinced him he indeed was admiring an Angel! Tae was in tears but Jungkook just felt entranced by the beauty. Even with tears rolling down his face he looks absolutely beautiful. Everything about him is just beautiful.

His teary eyes, shining as bright as a river that reflects the moonlight, gazing at him with pure innocence. Those tears rolling down his cheeks... Oh how he feels so tempted to catch that tear from falling. To him it looks more precious than the diamond itself. His cheeks are flushing a tint of red , he doesn't wonders why. They look so soft that even a delicate rose would feel harsh against it. You won't believe how his skin just starts burning when he imagines feeling that honey toned skin... it just looks even sweeter than the honey itself. The touch of his hair, it felt soft. it was softer than the touch of lightest feathers themselves. His lips were painted a hue of the purest red he had ever seen. He feels captivated by this rare beauty he never fathomed could exist, unable to turn his gaze away he keeps staring back at the most innocent creature he has ever laid his eyes upon. He feels as if the world has stopped, he can't see anything but those eyes, Eyes that are looking at him as if asking a million question.

A smile creeps up on Jungkook's face as the gaze was turned away, and the tint of red became a shade brighter. His view was now blocked as Tae was swarmed by friends/fans. He hears Junghyun's faint voice calling for him, but he was still in a trance so Junghyun had to come up to him n hit him on the head to grab his attention.

"Where have you been?" asks Junghyun. "Huh?" Jungkook asks back with a blank reaction. "Forget it! you okay?" asks Junghyun worriedly. "What"? asks Jungkook again because he was just unable to register anything directed towards him, his sight, his hearing senses n basically all of his senses were not working because of the damage he suffered. Junghyun grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him up in an attempt to knock back some sense into him. "Wake up Jeon Jungkook". says junghyun. Jungkook just smiles at him like an idiot and Junghyun just rolls his eyes at him. "Did i not tell you that you cannot drink yet... Aish you fool" so seeing Jungkook like that Junghyun just guessed that Jungkookie must be drunk so he grabs his wrist and drags him out of the hall.

Once out, Junghyun speaks in a low voice "I sensed the presence of a wolf earlier, when the hall blacked out". "Mmmhmm, i did too" says Jungkook still looking like he was drunk. No, he's not joking, He might've been in a trance that time but his predatory sense still works. So, unconsciously his senses did picked up the signs of presence of a wolf. "It was strong, and... kinda familiar" says Junghyun worriedly. The word 'familiar' snaps Jungkook back to reality. "Familiar?" asks Jungkook. "Yea, familiar to the one of two that broke the Hybrid out of prison" says Junghyun.

Back in the hall, Tae finally calmed down as he struggles to get back on his feet, with Jimin helping him up, Just then comes Yugyeom with a "Oh fuck! we're so screwed look". "What's wrong... and what was that noise earlier?" asks Jimin. "Namjoon, that impatient asshole... he couldn't wait to find a spot to transform so he cut the power instead and broke out of the window!" says Yugyeom frustrated but in a low voice so that only Jimin could hear him. "But what happened?" asks Jimin furrowing his brows. "Well, a pack of Rogues stormed the mansion and abducted Master Seokjin" says yugyeom. "What the fuck"? says Jimin. "Come on we gotta leave" says Yugyeom . "What bout Tae?" Jimin questions. "We'll take him with us, it's not safe here" answers Yugyeom. {But boy is he wrong ;)}

So, at the Park mansion, there was a commotion going down. Reasons? Seokjin was abducted! Another reason? they had captured Min Yoongi, the ACE of those Blood suckers.  
"Min Yoongi" speaks Jimin in a shaky voice, as soon as he hears this from Bogum. they were currently in Bogum's office who just told him that they had captured Min Yoongi. Afterwards, A pack of Rogues stormed the entire mansion and abducted Seokjin. Namjoon went off to chase them on his own and Bogum was preparing a troupe to chase after the pack, coz he hasn't lost mind like Namjoon.

Jimin, In an instant turns into his wolf form, and heads towards the Dungeon, where Yoongi was being held in prison. Jimin brings the doors of the cell down in one strike, and tackles Yoongi down. He was about to Rip Yoongi's throat out but Yoongi does something really weird. The fact that Yoongi's hands were cuffed right now, and his feets were restrained with chains as well didn't intimidate him at all, not to mention a beast is hovering above him ready to devour him, and He just fucking smiled! 

The wolf (Jimin) scrunches his nose and growls at him, coz Dafuq is this guy doing smiling at him... just then Yoongi does something even more weird... He breaks free of the cuff pretty easily, and reaches his Hand for the Wolf's face, but that's not it, he caresses it a little "I wonder if you look this ferocious when you're in your human form" says yoongi looking directly into Jimin's eyes. 

{Yoongi Rocked, Jimin Shocked}

Jimin just stood there looking like an idiot, (an idiot wolf might i mention) when Bogum and others reach, "Get away from him Jimin, he's dangerous!" warns Bogum as he orders the guards to restrain Yoongi who wasn't even fighting back. "Jimin..." mumbles Yoongi under his breath when he was being cuffed again. A smile creeps up on his face. Bogum notices it so he asks "How exactly did you broke out of those restrains?" asks Bogum. "Who knows!" answers Yoongi nonchalantly.

So, yep they didn't capture Yoongi. Yoongi let himself get captured. Why? so that he could see his little wolf again. He longed for the certain moment for so long, how he was pinned down by that ferocious yet beautiful beast. {Kinky Bastard;)} For all he cares, he could stay in the Dungeon forever if gets to see his little Wolf, again, or at least for a few days... but he couldn't resist touching him when they were up so close so he broke free of the cuffs. Jimin just growls at him and leaves. Yoongi does feels disappointed but Hey! he finally touched him so there's progress right! So Yoongi just covers his eyes with his hand drifts off.

Some unpleasant noises wake him up from his dream, not really a dream but he kept replaying the moment Jimin reacted by scrunching up his nose..... Yoongi smiles like a smitten idiot "So Cute" he chuckles... but Just then comes in a guy rushing. Yoongi looks at him, the guy had grey hairs... short height, but he had a rather toned body! (Daaayum he works out!) He looks at Yoongi..."You're still here! so who..." the guy gets interrupted by the sound of an explosion, some of the debris comes rolling down the stairs, but before he could get hit, In an instant Yoongi moves him away protecting him. 

After everything settles in sounds of coughing were echoing through the place, because of the dust from the debris. "Jimin~..." speaks Yoongi's voice. So, there was Jimin, down on the ground, only this time it was Yoongi on top of him, who was staring at him intently. "G-get off me" speaks Jimin trying to get Yoongi off, but he was surprisingly strong. 

Jimin of course didn't plan on staying like that for long, so he tries to push Yoongi off, but Yoongi just grabs both of his wrists and pins em above his head. "Sshhh, they'll hear you" says Yoongi... "You fucking cunt... let me go this instant" growls Jimin doing his best to free himself but his hands were pinned and both of his legs were between Yoongi's so there was no way for him. "Jimin... is that your name?" asks Yoongi still staring at him. Jimin was avoiding eye contact coz what the fuck? this guy is totally crazy! "You ass-" he gets cut off coz Yoongi shuts him up by placing his finger on his lips. So, when Jimin realises that Yoongi is actually using only one of his hand to restrain him, he remembers how easily he broke out of those cuffs earlier. 

"Just look at you... So fired up... I'd say your wolf form is a lot calmer than this one" Yoongi chuckles. Jimin's eyes widen as Yoongi's finger roams around his lips... "You sure do talk a lot you know" speaks Yoongi smirking. Jimin just squeezes his eyes shut, "Great! now here i am being molested by this creepy fucker! way to go Park Jimin... that's what you get for acting out on your own... ughhhh" says Jimin internally. Suddenly he feels a hot breath getting closer to him by the moment, He opens his eyes only to be met with a hungry predatory gaze,

"oh Just look at you! so submissive!" speaks Yoongi, rather seductively, judging by the way the one underneath him shivered. "What are you plotting"? asks Jimin growling... "Hmm?" Yoongi responds, finger still roaming around his cheek. "There is no way you couldn't break free... why'd you come here?... I know for a fact there's no way the guards could've captured you... unless you'd submit willingly... why'd you come here?" asks Jimin, more like whining, but the answer he gets sends chills down his spine. 

"To see you" answers Yoongi. He chuckles a little at the cuteness of his little wolf who just turns his eyes away to hide his nervous reaction. Just then he sees a slight cut at the corner of his lips and a hint of blood, well... Yoongi is a vampire so...he eyes that area hungrily and licks his lips ignoring the way his little wolf's eyes widened at this action of his. But Yoongi doesn't plans on marking him just yet, {he may not look like it but he's actually a gentleman} So he just swipes his tongue over that cut, smirking at the reaction he gets. "Oh god! oh god i'm done for! there's no way he'll stop now there's..." says Jimin internally, squeezing eyes shut as feels Yoongi dabbing that cut a little with his thumb. 

"Dafuq are you doing?" asks Jimin looking at him. Yoongi doesn't answers but just smirks without looking at him. "How long do you plan on staying like this?" asks Jimin bravely. "Forever if possible" answers Yoongi smirking. Jimin just rolls his eyes and he swears his heart didn't flutter... IT DIDN'T! "Get the fuck off you're heavy" says Jimin struggling... and to his surprise Yoongi does. Jimin gets up dusting his clothes, as he was dusting his pants up, Yoongi spanks his buttcheeks, Jimin yelps. "What the fuck?" "What? i was just helping you" chuckles Yoongi. "Perv" growls Jimin, he sees the entrance completely blocked by all that rubble that came down earlier, So, here he is, stuck with the guy he hates the most. Not to mention how fucking creepy and pervy the guy is! but he knows he can't win against him so at least he won't go berserk now.

"So, what's all the commotion about"? asks Yoongi. "You tell me! Your friends just stormed the whole place up asking around for a Hybrid... " Jimin stops as realisation hits him and his expression just goes dark..."Tae!" his heart stops beating the moment he realised that amidst all this commotion, here he is stuck, while Tae is alone. He needs to get to Tae, he must be scared... So, he starts moving that pile of rubble, only he couldn't. The pieces of rocks were way too heavy for him to move. So he starts hitting the wall like a maniac in an attempt to create a way for him to escape. 

"Oi, Oi... stop" says Yoongi as he grabs Jimin by the shoulders and looks at him rather softly, "You'll hurt yourself... jus-just wait they'll come for you" says Yoongi but Jimin just ignores him and starts throwing his body against the wall, Yoongi pulls him away again... "I won't do anything i swear... Just stop" says Yoongi struggling to pull Jimin back, but Jimin was persistent, "I-have to-" he hits he wall again "I have to get to him". Well, Finally it snapped Yoongi was so done, He pulls jimin up and pins him against the wall, Jimin's back hits the wall a bit harshly. 

"I said you'll hurt yourself so just stop!" says Yoongi cupping Jimin's face bringing it closer to his own, and gazing directly into his eyes. The tone was so dominating that for a moment Jimin actually stopped, "But he's-he's there-I.. I have to save him" whines Jimin weakly. "You should've said so Pabo!" says Yoongi in a tone way too soft for him to use on an enemy. "Move aside" says Yoongi ready to blow up a hole in the wall, Jimin gets away and Yoongi effortlessly blows a hole in the wall with a single punch that looked like he just threw it randomly. Jimin sure was impressed but he was out time at the moment so he just runs towards the direction where Tae was, totally ignoring whatever it is Yoongi was saying. But when he reached Tae's room.. WORST FEARS CONFIRMED! he finds the whole place wrecked. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a huge beast attacks Jimin, he was about to turn as well, but just then comes his saviour in between'em n just knocks that beast over with a roundhouse kick. "Damn that's hot!" says Jimin internally. Sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from the passageway, so In an instant Yoongi grabs Jimin's hand and they hide behind the door, Jimin was about to protest but Yoongi covers his mouth. Just then a group of 6-8 people enter the room... he couldn't make out the exact numbers as he couldn't see it all clearly but they did outnumber these two for sure so Jimin stops protesting. 

"He was here..." says a man among them. "They got him already then, come on we're done here. let's bail" says another as they leave. Jimin attempts to chase after them but yoongi stops him. "What the fuck are you doing... let me go" says Jimin struggling. "They won't hurt him i promise... just stay put" says Yoongi struggling as well to keep Jimin in his place. "You fucker i..." he starts kicking and throwing punches in an attempt to break free "I have to get to him". "You'll just endanger his life like that...they won't hurt him but they will hurt you! how do you think your precious Hybrid will react when they do... Won't he try and save you? what if he gets hurt then? chances are not low..." Yoongi stops speaking as he realises Jimin had stopped struggling.

Jimin's knees felt weak so he crouched down, it was all his fault he thought. If he hadn't brought Tae over with him he'd still be with him. His eyes start shedding tears as he imagines how panicked his Tae must be right now. Tae must miss Jimin so much right now, he must be in a desperate need of a Jimin's warm embrace... But he can't be with him... he wants to be with him. 

A gentle touch wipes his tears away, as he look up, he meets Yoongi's soft gaze on him. "They won't hurt him... i'll make sure they don't... Just stay here..." says Yoongi wiping Jimin's tears off. "W-why would you?" asks Jimin sobbing. "I don't know... you just want him safe right?" asks Yoongi scratching his head. "I-I do but" says Jimin looking at Yoongi confusedly. "See, our Elder Prince is infatuated with the Hybrid..." but Yoongi gets cut off when Jimin interrupts "Tae... No, it's Taehyung for you... KIM TAEHYUNG... that's his name... don't refer to him like that" Jimin pouts like a little kid. Yoongi swears he would've kissed that pout away if the situation was a little different right now, but..."keep your Hormones under control" says Yoongi to himself internally. 

"So, Tae is.." Yoongi gets interrupted again, this time Jimin hits him on the head. "It's Taehyung for you" says Jimin scolding Yoongi. So internally Yoongi just *Rolls on the ground like a little puppy* coz what the dafuq!!!!! he's too fuckin adorable!... "So, Taehyung is safe. Master will never let anyone hurt him" says Yoongi assuring him. "IDK... It's so hard to trust you" says Jimin thinking about the choices he has. "Okay so you will bring back Tae and Master Seokjin as well" says Jimin ordering. "I'm sorry what Master"? asks Yoongi confusedly. 

"Master Seokjin you know... the one your friends abducted earlier..." says Jimin. "B-but..." stutters Yoongi... *Realisation hits him* the ones who abducted Seokjin must be the hounds Daehyun sent. But then the ones who took the Hybrid... who sent them? He knew these weren't sent by Daehyun coz they looked far from gentle and Junghyun had specifically ordered them not to touch the Hybrid, so they must've arranged for Seokjin to be used as a bargaining chip in return for the Hybrid. that way Junghyun's condition could be met as they could make the exchange in Junghyun's presence.

"I need to go" says Yoongi getting up. "Where? you're just going to run off aren't you?" asks Jimin but Yoongi just takes off. Jimin just smiles thinking Yoongi is chasing them for saving Tae. Yes he is, but Yoongi is just scared thinking of Junghyun if he comes to know that someone touched his Hybrid. He feels so stupid right now, for not chasing after them immediately. He could've gotten his hands on the Hybrid if he had. He's just praying they don't hurt him, because that Hybrid is way too precious his own precious ones. (For Junghun and Jimin)

"Damn he's too fast" says Jimin panting. So, Jimin is chasing after Yoongi who is chasing after the Rogue pack. Jimin was still in his human form as he didn't want anyone to pick up his scent which would make things worse. He hears sounds of growling and a few howls so he immediately heads towards the direction it came from. After a few turns, he gets a full view of the place, but what catches his attention was a scene that made him shiver in horror. On top of a nearby hill, was Yoongi, and 3 wolves ripping his flesh apart. Behind him was an unconscious Tae. 

He had never been in this area before coz this was the area of Rogues. The wolves are usually gentle, but these wolves were far from gentle. Instead, they were literally trying to devour Yoongi alive. Reason? He was chasing them. Reason 2? He's a fucking Vampire their natural enemy!!!. As one of them leaps towards Tae, Yoongi shakes all three of them like mites and he stands in between Tae and and that Wolf like he knows what he's doing. Jimin panics thinking how can he take on such a huge beast with that smol body of his, but Yoongi just grabs the wolf's upper and lower jaw and rips it apart, throwing him off the hill. Tae flinches a little. By now Jimin had started running so he couldn't see what was going on, but by the time he reached the hill, Yoongi was checking on Tae to see if he was alright. Yoongi was in a bad shape, like really bad!

Yoongi gives Jimin a thumbs up... Jimin just leaps over in a attempt to hug Tae but Yoongi stops him. "Sssshhh... you'll wake him up." says Yoongi holding Jimin off. "So?" asks Jimin coz why is he so considerate? "Hey look! i just worked my ass off on keeping it down just so that he doesn't has to witness all this bloodshed. what if it traumatizes him!" he shivers thinking what Junghyun would do to him if it happens. Jimin on the other hand smiles like an idiot thinking Yoongi is such a softie. "Okay i won't" says Jimin smiling at Yoongi, and Yoongi smiles back at him. 

This moment was marked as the most beautiful moment in life- by Min Yoongi. But of course, it won't last long as Jimin suddenly frowns. He looks over to a certain direction. "you should leave... Others (Bogum and others) are headed this way... i-ican't protect you i'm sorry" says Jimin looking down truly feeling guilty coz just now Yoongi fought off so bravely. "Well, if i wasn't in such a bad shape i could've.." speaks Yoongi only to be interrupted again. "Just leave before i change my mind" Jimin yells frustratingly. Yoongi crawls over closer to him, "See you again baby" and he gives him a peck on his cheeks before disappearing into the woods again, leaving behind a shocked Jimin who was blushing real hard now, if only Yoongi could see this!

"Tae!!!" shrieks Bogum as he finally sees him safe and sound. "Jimin, you okay?" he looks at Jimin who was just sitting there like an idiot looking here n there. "What the heck happened?" asks Yugyeom. "IDK, keep it down... i don't want him to wake up" says Jimin in a very low voice. Bogum was beyond furious. Reasons? Well the love of his life was abducted! Reason 2?His little brother is still missing!.

But he feels slightly relieved as he sees the little Hybrid safe and sound in Jimin's lap. "Stop staring at him like that" growls Jimin. Poor Bogum turns his eyes away apologising. "North...that's where they went" says Yugyeom. (referring to the direction where Seokjin was taken) "How'd you know?" asks Bogum. "That's where Namjoon went... and i know he can never get the direction wrong" says Yugyeom turning, along with Jimin, and running off to the direction he pointed out. followed by Bogum, the guards and Jimin with Tae on his back.

(Scene of a hideout in far North, A cabin) The leader of the Rogue pack comes in, and bows before their supreme leader. "We have captured the Omega leader" says the pack leader. The supreme leader inhales deeply, before speaking... "I-IS that the source of this delicious smell?" 'Seems like it" speaks the Pack leader clueless. "Where's he... the Omega?" asks the leader. "T-the cell sir, ... he's-he's unclaimed sir... he has to be used as a bargaining chip for the.." he gets interrupted as leader speaks again "Deal is cancelled, that Omega is mine, make preparations". with that he inhales that scent again.

Seokjin was restrained with chains, although a simple rope would've done the trick coz he wasn't struggling much anyway. He had lost hopes of being saved, so his eyes were closed. he didn't want to see no more, this place... so filthy, so dark. He was scared, just then he hears something that sends chills down his spine. 

"Yea the leader wants the Omega for himself, he said to cancel the deal" speaks a guard. "Well, being an unclaimed Omega is hard enough as it is, but he just had to be exceptionally pretty too" says the other guard. Just then arrives the Leader, he enters the cell, walks upto Seokjin and lifts his face. "S-So pretty... Y-you are mine... My little Omega" he laughs like a madman, going dizzy because of the overwhelming scent. Seokjin just squeezes his eyes shut, he had quit all hopes but still convinced himself... just like the other times he was in danger, be it a mere spider... be it the ferocious beasts, his saviour comes for him without fail. He trusts him, So when he hears the sound of metal bars hitting the floor, screams of the guards, he opens his eyes. 

There he was, his saviour KIM NAMJOON, even though he was in his human form he still looked like a beast with his eyes turned Blue, gazing at the beast hovering over the weak Omega. The leader tries to fight back but Namjoon just grabs his throat and pushes him away, he tries to free Seokjin only to be attacked by another wolf, Namjoon just tosses him aside like it was nothing. He sniffs the air around Seokjin "A-are you ... are you on your heat?" asks Namjoon widening his eyes in horror, just then plenty of wolves who came out of nowhere were growling at him, Namjoon just grabs Seokjin's hand and blows a hole in the wall n they escape "I-I was, but i took my suppressants... it's still lingering" mumbles Seokjin but since Namjoon was too focused on him he could still hear it loud and clear. 

So, Seokjin's scent was attracting a plenty of wolves because of his scent, Namjoon was there to protect him but it was still dangerous, he doesn't wants to be claimed... he doesn't wants to claimed by anyone but one person to be precise.

"CLAIM ME"! suggests seokjin trying to sound casual but desperation was clear in his voice. If it weren't for the dangerous situation they were in right now, Namjoon's Alpha would've been howling after hearing that, but actually he's panicking right now. "We'll get through this-jus" he holds Seokjin's hand and intertwines his fingers with him looking around for signs of danger. Seokjin's heart flutters, like it always does when Namjoon touches him but no! this is not what he needs right now! he grabs Namjoon's collars and brings him closer "They'll outnumber you... D-do you want someone else to claim me" asks Seokjin looking directly into Alpha's eyes. "No" growls Namjoon, just the thought of someone laying a hand on his Omega makes blood boil. "If you don't... then they will. I will have no choice but to submit" Seokjin was just trying to rile him up, and Bingo! he was successful, coz as soon as Namjoon hears the word 'submit' he loses all of his self control and pins the Omega down beneath him.

"Submit huh?" Namjoon growls, licking at the area around's the Omega's neck. He was going to claim the Omega, Yep! He had been waiting for this moments ever since he first laid eyes on , 15 years.  
"15 years..." says Namjoon inbetween sucking at the spot he was going to mark... "I've been waiting for this for 15 years" growls Namjoon, too far gone to realise the secrets he was letting out were meant to be kept a secret. "aaaaahhh~ i don't want anyone else to claim me either... claim me Alpha! claim me" moans Seokjin, grabbing a fistful of Alpha's hair and tugging em harshly, because he wants this just as much as the Alpha does. 

But... Fate is not really siding with them today, coz a wolf tackles Namjoon over, which Seokjin recognizes is Bogum. So, Bogum doesn't knows what the situation is, but he lost his senses the moment he saw his brother pinned down, by none other than KIM NAMJOON??? the guy whom he trusts so much. Feeling betrayed and angered he intends to rip his throat out, he almost does only to be stopped by Seokjin "Stop it" Seokjin was in tears, he doesn't knows what to do. "Why the heck aren't you fighting back" Seokjin screams at Namjoon. 

Namjoon had some of sense knocked back to him when Bogum tackled him down so he just felt guilty, unable to move. Bogum growls at Seokjin asking him to move over. But Seokjin was persistent, So, Bogum being the Elder brother thought it was okay for him to force on Seokjin, He growls at Seokjin in an attempt to scare him off, only to be tackled by the Silver Alpha who knocks him down in one attempt.

Namjoon places his paw over Bogum's throat and growls at him ferociously warning him to keep his hands off of his Omega. But Bogum wasn't planning on staying down forever, so he flips the position over {No, dirty thoughts, it's a brawl between two wolves okay? } But unlike Namjoon, Bogum was serious, He almost rips Namjoon's throat out as he sinks his teeth in other Alpha's flesh... 

"Bogumie Hyung~" shrieks a voice and Bogum stops. He looks over to the direction where the voice came from. It was Tae, who was looking at him with his eyes wide open in terror. No, this is not right, he didn't wanted Tae to see him like this. As, he tries to explain himself, he just ends up growling at Tae, who in response just passes out due to fear. Jimin growls back at him warning him to stay away from Tae. Yugyeom defends Namjoon, So, Bogum finally gives up asking Seokjin to get on his back, and Seokjin obeys. He heads back, followed by Yugyeom, Jimin, Namjoon and the guards.

(So, back at Jeon Mansion) A sound of harsh slap echoes through the empty meeting hall. It was Daehyun, and he just hit Junghyun. He grabs Junghyun by the collar, "You... How dare you" growls Daehyun looking at his son with a disgusted look on his face. Junghyun wasn't protesting at all, so he doesn't answers, instead he turns his gaze away unable to meet his father's gaze. He looked like he was truly guilty. Daehyun was about to land another hit, but he was pushed off by a rather strong force. He manages not to fall face flat to the floor and wonders in amazement, coz really! who could possibly dare to touch him, but he recognizes the growling voice immediately when it speaks...

"I don't know what the fuck happened, but you dare touch my brother again and i'll have no regard for the fact that you're the Alpha leader"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankies a lot... sorry if it was cheesy...


	8. Jeon Taehyung?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy Namjin. whipped Kookie.

"Jeon Jungkook" calls the teacher, not really expecting an answer but surprisingly....

"Present sir"... speaks an annoyed voice. The teacher was taken aback, he recognizes the voice, it's the spawn of the devil... Jeon Jungkook, answering his Roll call???!!! he stands there gaping at Jungkook, coz he's not sleeping? 

"What"? asks an annoyed Jungkook. "G-Good to see you Jungkookie" says the teacher faking a smile at him. "Kim Taehyung" he calls. "He's out of town for the moment... might attend the second class...same for Jimin n Yugyeom" answers Minjae. "Is he alright?" asks the teacher. "Yea... i think" answers Minjae. The teacher continues calling rolls. 

"I wonder if everything's okay" sighs Jungkook internally as he recalls yesterday's events.  
*Flashback to when Daehyun n Junghyun were in the meeting hall*  
"I don't know what the fuck happened, but you dare touch my brother again and i'll have no regard for the fact that you're the Alpha leader" speaks Jungkook growling. "Jungkookie stop!" speaks Junghyun warning Jungkook. "You stay out of this" Junghyun says as he looks at his father apologetically. Jungkook clicks his tongue against his inner cheek, "What happened"?

"Ask your dear Brother" scoffs Daehyun. Junghyun fixes his gaze on the ground. "What the heck did you do"? asks Jungkook raising his brow. "He sent Yoongi off on his own, out in the Enemy's territory! All alone" speaks Daehyun glaring at Junghyun furiously. 

A few moments of silence were there, afterwards Jungkook speaks "Jus-Just overlook it this once, Is Yoongi still alive?" "He is but ... but in a bad shape" speaks Daehyun sighing. "W-Well then... it's fine right?" speaks Jungkook stuttering a little, admitting that his brother is indeed at fault. "I really didn't expect this out of you, i swear if it would not have been for Jungkookie here, i would've..." growls Daehyun. "Or you would've what?" asks Junghyun meeting his piercing gaze on Junghyun. 

*Daehyun sighs* he wants to be mad at Jungkook but instead internally he is proud of his son, for standing up against the Alpha Leader without even a hint of fear in his eyes. he chuckles a little at the ironic situation. "You're lucky you have a brother like him" scoffs Daehyun at Junghyun. "Learn some manners" says Daehyun patting Jungkook's back. Jungkook just rolls his eyes at him.

{Ohkhay so Daehyun might be a little biased towards Jungkook, but he does loves both of them equally. It's just that according to him Jungkook is more capable. but Eunha and the whole council favours Junghyun, also, he is the Elder one. It's like fangirls have those biases... so Jungkook is Daehyun's bias ;)}

"What if he tries something again... Junghyun's such a chicken he won't even defend himself" thinks Jungkook internally.

Jeon Jungkook :- seems like an asshole, and people think he doesn't cares bout anyone... but he has a soft spot for his elder brother. Though he's the younger one he always vouches for his brother. He cares for Junghyun deeply and will give up his world for him if his brother asks.

The class ends and teacher leaves, after a few minutes "Taebaby~" yells Minjae excitedly, he was right in front of Jungkook, so Jungkook looks at him scowling for yelling too loud, and accidently his gaze follows him, leading his eyes to something (or someone) that leaves him wonderstruck. 

There he was, The one he saw at the ceremony, being swarmed again. Jungkook's mind goes blank as he keeps gaping at him like an idiot. While Minjae was complaining about how Jimin n Yugyeom get to spend so much time with Tae, Jimin was just being stupid arguing back. Tae however seemed a little upset, given the fact that last night he witnessed something horrible (according to his own standards) so he just quietly takes his seat, right where Minjae was sitting. RIGHT BEFORE JUNGKOOK!!! 

"Oh-h-hi" says Tae looking at Jungkook. Jungkook doesn't answers but he keeps looking at Tae. Tae feels a little awkward since the guy just had a blank expression on his face so he figured he wasn't really interested in talking to him. "I-I just wanted to thank you for ... for the..." Tae stutters a little but he meets Jungkook's gaze and he forgets what he was going to say. So, both of them were now staring at each other, Jungkook's head was resting on his desk so he was looking up, Tae was still standing so he was looking down. they keep staring into each other's eyes for like one minute without blinking, just then Jimin waves his hand before Tae's face, "What the heck are you doing playing 'who blinks first' with strangers Tae?" says Jimin scolding Tae , taking his seat and pulling Tae down along with him to be seated. Jungkook scoffs at the rudeness because 'Strangers'!!! they are classmates right? "He started it" says Tae whining. Jungkook does hears that but he still looked blank. 

"You have no idea how pathetic you look right now" speaks Jackson out of nowhere..."Oi... Jungkookie... jungkook... Jeon Jungkook!" says Jackson a bit loudly, startling Jungkook. "Dafuq Jackson! Do you have a death wish or something?"growls Jungkook. "Well you look like you're drifting off to another realm you know..." asks Jaebum eyeing him suspiciously coz he was looking directly at Taehyung. 

Jungkook just lowers his head banging it rather harshly on the table with a "Fuck Off". he was pissed. Pissed at himself for looking so pathetic before him. He wanted to answer, but he couldn't! he didn't wanted to seem rude to the innocent little Gwiyomi. Now he must be thinking Jungkook is such an asshole, (he is! but Gwiyomi doesn't need to know that) but how could he possibly know, that poor Jungkookie was out of words coz he made him speechless!

Even when the class started, Jungkook was focused on Tae and Jimin's bickering, (mostly Tae) and he was like "Dafuq!!! is this guy for real?" okay now he was convinced, this guy doesn't belongs to this planet. He talked to Jimin bout how the rabbits inhabit the moon. How he thinks Unicorns and Horses are cousins, and devising theories about how the Unicorns went extinct. He couldn't believe those two. If Tae was there constantly bickering, Jimin was being more than a good listener encouraging him by showing interest. 

"How in the world can he(Jimin) bear with all this!" says Jungkook internally. Yea the boy is beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful! Entrancingly beautiful! Mesmerizing n bleh bleh but his bickering is some High quality shit! He actually feels sorry for Jimin coz if he would've been in his place, he would've shut him up for good. But then he thinks how Tae would make a pouty face if he was ever scolded, he imagines how he would look if Jungkook were to ever scold him. he chuckles a little imagining his little Gwiyomi's pout.  
{Yes he's calling him Gwiyomi... got a problem with that?}

"Dafuq Kook, stop being so fuckin creepy will you!" nudges Jackson. Jungkook hates being disturbed, he was having so much fun, dreaming about..... wait what? he's daydreaming? "Fuck!" cusses Jungkook as he realises what he was doing. By now, Jimin was also fed up with Tae's bickering so, "Shut up Tae, pay attention". "Tae... is that his real name? maybe short for..." thinks Jungkook internally.

A few seconds later, Jungkook's hearing senses were like itching. He wanted Gwiyomi to start bickering again, but it was irritating so he felt relieved. But what should he do about this itch? it's like he wants to hear the voice but the bickering is unbearable. Just until yesterday he though the boy is an Angel... but now he's like a weird Angel... out of this dimension... A 4D Angel! he thinks. Jungkook was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for his Gwiyomi to speak again. "Aye Kook! stop freaking me out man, are you okay?" asks Jackson again. Okay now Jungkook was really annoyed, to himself his behaviour was quite normal coz he wasn't doing anything intentionally, it was all because of Gwiyomi! but to his friends, it was indeed weird. The always Grumpy, cool yet hot headed Jeon Jungkook acting weird ... was a little surprising indeed.

"Am i being weird?" asks Jungkook. "The hell you are" answers Jackson in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's weird... this is weird... C-could it be that i have imprinted on him???" thinks Jungkook to himself and he gasps. Okay now Jackson just ignored him, he knew he was getting on Jungkook's nerves. "Only one way to find out" thinks Jungkook to himself as he gets up to leave. 

"Jeon Jungkook, where do you think you're going?" asks the Teacher. So, this is not their class teacher who Jungkookie intimidates easily, and who would never dare ask Jungkook a question like that. Usually Jungkook would've announced his answer out loud, but something inside him tells him not to, as he walks up to the teacher and whispers in ear "I'm in a desperate need to fuck! like RIGHT NOW!" he smirks at the reaction teacher gives him. irony of the situation was, Jungkook should be the one to get embarrassed for being so shameless! but the teacher had to look away nervously instead. So, with that Jungkook leaves.

Jungkook enters a class in session, "May i please borrow him for a moment?" Jungkook asks polietly pointing at some random guy who must've confessed to him recently, he doesn't even knows his name though. "What business do you have with him?" asks the teacher in a mildly strict tone. Jungkook smirks, "Something personal". "Excused" says the teacher, and the boy comes out of the classroom totally flushed. Jungkook grabs his wrist and drags him through the hallway, the boy nervously asks 'W-where are we going?". "To Fuck" answers Jungkook nonchalantly. The boy was now blushing almost 10 times harder. 

Just as they enter the empty classroom, Jungkook shuts the door and pins the boy against it harshly. He was so damn impatient that without wasting even a second, he starts hungrily sucking and licking at area around the boy's neck, who was rather startled. So, he had heard that Jeon Jungkook was good but he couldn't believe he was such an animal when it comes to sex. To be honest, jungkook wasn't this wild usually, but he was desperate... desperate to find out if he had imprinted on that certain boy or not. Poor boy was just being used a mere medium, but he had lost his senses by now as he was already a moaning mess, Just from a few touches!

The boy was biting his lips impatiently, itching for Jungkook to kiss him, but Jungkook didn't! he was so busy with marking the boy up, painting his flesh in blue and purplish hickeys. So, the impatient boy speaks up panting, "K-KISS ME please". Jungkook stops for a moment, looking at the boy. He wonders why he didn't... but then he remembers, kissing isn't really that big of a deal for him and it certainly isn't gonna help him with his orgasm. He thinks it's a sweet gesture, something usually lovers do, so he decided to skip it. "Shut the fuck up" he unbuckles his belt, pulls his pants down slightly and demands "Suck"... the boy was more than happy to comply, he starts like usually, licking the tip of his length, stroking it gently, but Jungkook was impatient, by now he hadn't felt anything, so he was wondering if he really did imprint on that boy.

"Stop teasing bitch!" Cusses Jungkook as he grabs a fistful of the boy's hair and starts thrusting his member inside the boy's mouth, assaulting it rather violently. The boy was beyond aroused, coz here he was... being mouth fucked by none other than, the love of his life! the one who gave him wet dreams every night! JEON JUNGKOOK! to him it was the most beautiful moment of his life, even though it looked really obscene, but he found it rather beautiful, how he choked when he was being deep throated, or how Jungkook was adressing him as a 'Bitch', however to Jungkook it just felt like work. 

Gradually, Jungkook was getting the feels, and he took a sigh of relief when he finally came. He was glad he didn't imprint on that weird yet beautiful classmate of his. He finds the boy beneath his legs still sucking onto his length, licking and caressing it like a favourite candy of his. He picks the boy up, "That's enough for today, we'll continue some other time" he zips his pants up, buckles his belt and leaves. The boy was dazed, confused coz it didn't really looked like they fucked! He was used, like a toy, but still smiles like a smitten idiot.

While walking through the corridor Jungkook's thoughts were filled of that weird classmate of his "Well, i've gotta admit he's exceptionally pretty... but that's it... it's not like i wanna fuck him... do i?" *he thinks internally and shivers at the thought of even touching him in a... errr sexual way* n what's the point of being so pretty if i can't even fu... touch him... like who would ever want to deflower such an innocent creature... besides even if it happens i doubt he'll be able to shut that mouth of his!... yea... it's unbearable... i mean if i were that guy(jimin) i'd probably lose my mind... but what do i do" *he facepalms himself smiling like an idiot* he's so fuckin cute" He bumps into a guy so his trail of thoughts was broken. 

"Watch where you goin fucker" cusses Jungkook without even looking who it was, "Stop cursing Jungkookie, you're in school!" speaks Junghyun. "W-What are you doing here?" asks Jungkook curiously looking at him. "Coz... i go to the same school duh!" answers Junghyun. "N it's your classtime right?" Junghyun asks raising a brow. "It is, but i like really needed to fuck, or more like a just needed a blowjob" answers Jungkook shamelessly. Junghyun hits him on the head. "You're asking for detention now" warns Junghyun. "Not a bad idea" suggests Jungkook. {You can guess why}. Junghyun just rolls his eyes at him before continuing on his patrol with a "Whatever".

Is fate siding with him today? or is it Just trying to fuck with him coz he just can't take his eyes off the boy! somehow fate won't let him, coz here he was, in the cafeteria, seated just behind the table his little Gwiyomi and his friends were at. and worst thing? he could actually listen all the bickering! yes Tae was bickering as usual. but just then happens something that makes him feel truly gross...

"Stop it Tae, just finish up your meal i don't wanna wait for you" scolds Jimin, to which Tae just responds by pouting and munching on his food. "What the fuckin fuck? is he a five year old kid? i can't believe it seriously. i swear to god i should just steer clear of this boy. poor boyfriend of his if he has one, he'd have to babysit him the whole day. Seriously though the fuck is up with this midget! he is just so extra treating him like a five year old" says Jungkook internally, "Hmmm, i wonder if he like... sleeps hugging a plush toy like the kids do...maybe he has a favourite one... like he must've given him a cute name.. or if he like runs around the house like a little kid..." he was talking to himself internally as a smile creeps up on his face.

"Way out of your league Kook, he's not a fuck boi!!!" warns Jaebum as he sees him staring at Seoul high's sweetheart KIM TAEHYUNG. "Dafuq?" asks Jungkook irritated coz his daydreaming was interrupted. "That's Kim Taehyung, the boi you're eye-fucking ... to his left is Park Yugyeom, nerves of steel, kinda like his body guard, next to him is ... idk Minjae i guess, the other one is..... I dunno that one... but on his right side is Park Jimin, his Guardian Angel who'll rip your balls off if he finds you even glancing at him..." Jaebum was interrupted by Jungkook. 

"So, that's his boyfriend?" asks Jungkook trying to sound casual, but it sounded desperate. "Geez no! they're best friends! n he's(Jimin) surprisingly strong." speaks Jaebum in a warning tone. "I don't see why i should care" huffs Jungkook. 

"Chimmie~" whines Tae as Jimin hits him on the head. "Yah! you midget keep your hands to yourself" says Yugyeom glaring at Jimin. "Yugi Hyung~ Chimmie's so mean" Tae huffs. Jungkook was now chuckling coz what the fuck? he has nicknames for his friends... not to mention how cutely he pronounces em! Jackson n Jaebum look at each other smirking.

So, as usual Tae was bickering, he suddenly stops as Bogum approaches their table. He notices how Tae flinches the moment he saw him. He feels so guilty, how he scared the poor baby off last night. Yugyeom wasn't really siding with anyone so he just acted normally. "Your class?" asks yugyeom. "I'm free for now...........i'm sorry Tae i didn't meant to scare you like that" speaks Bogum, n truly he was sorry. He just couldn't bear the sight of precious repelling him like that. He felt even worst when Tae just hid his face behind Jimin, So, Jimin reacted like he naturally does, growling at Bogum "Stop scaring him"... 

Though he didn't mean to, coz eavesdropping on someone's conversation is just simply considered lowly, he couldn't ignore it either. So, Jeon the proud Royal Jungkook is eavesdropping on a personal conversation. "What the fuck? scare him? the guy just fucking apologised geez" says Jungkook internally giving his views on the issue, Heck, he doesn't even knows what the issue is.

"N-No, it's-it's not that..." speaks Tae mustering up his courage. "B-Bogumie Hyung, i *he sighs, looks at Bogum, still nervous but determined* I don't mind that at all, but you don't have to apologize to me, i'm a lot stronger than i look really, yeah i am! Ask Jiminie if you don't trust me, well not really Jiminie he's such a pabo... maybe you should ask Yugi Hyung... no-no-no you can ask Minnie... or maybe you could ask ... no you don't have to ask anyone, so this one time i killed a huuuuge spider by myself! like.." "Your point Tae" interrupts Jimin as Tae just started bickering again. 

If only one could look inside Jungkook's mind, you'd find him rolling on the ground like a dog with his tongue sticking out! coz what the fuck! Is this boi even legal? how can he sound so fucking cute while mouthing out literal and total B.S!!! He just finds the situation so amusing, he doesn't wants to listen anymore coz finally he has decided... "It's better to steer clear of him. yea he's innocent and all but for me... he's dangerous." "Koooook~" calls out Jackson. "I gotta go" with that Jungkook leaves. "What do you think?" asks Jaebum. "Nah! Taehyungie's too innocent to catch his interests" answers Jackson.

"Yea so, point is... You hurt Namjoonie Hyung... I-I think you should apologize to him.. n-not me" says Tae squeezing his shut coz he was actually nervous, Jimin hits him on the head, "That's not for you to say Tae, it's none of your business" speaks Jimin sternly. Bogum sighs, "Nope, he's right... i'll make up with him Tae, i promise... now can you forgive your Hyung?" asks Bogum with puppy eyes ignoring how Jimin rolled his eyes at him. Tae sticks out his tongue mocking him "I was never mad at you Hyungie...Clever Taehyungie~" speaks Tae giggling. Bogum swears his heart was revived, like he thought he'd die if Tae would never forgive him. So, after lunch, they were leaving, so, Yugyeom asks Bogum in a very low voice "Do you really mean that? making up with Namjoon?" "Geez no, but i can't let Tae stay mad at me forever, anyway i gotta head home early, for the trial" speaks Bogum.

(So, at the Park Mansion, the meeting room.) A trial was being held for Namjoon because of his actions yesterday, Eveyone is present except Seokjin. so, Namjoon just explained his actions, along with the suggestion that he should retire from his service. well he just told them the truth except for one thing. He said claiming was actually his idea. Now he was awaiting the Alpha Leader's decision who was still silent. So, Namjoon bows before him and gets down on one knee. "I take full responsibility for my actions, and i wish to retire from the service if you grant me the permission, Sir" speaks Namjoon startling the Leader a little. 

"Don't be absurd Captain" scoffs the Leader, he continues "This is indeed a serious matter but we will not be discussing the personal matter here, i demand to know why do you wish to retire?" "Well, if that's what the Master wants i will" answers Namjoon obediently. "I don't wish for you to retire Kim Namjoon, and i will not let you retire. If you are seeking permission let me assure you are not getting it anytime sooner. However, if you plan on quitting your service anyway, you will be declared a Rogue" states Bogum. "I have no intentions of quitting my service Master" answers Namjoon.

"Settled then, Kim Namjoon will continue serving as the Captain of our Forces, that's all for today" says the leader sighing. "I will see you (Namjoon) in the office.

Namjoon enters the Alpha leader's office and Finds Bogum instead of the Alpha Leader. "Surprised?" asks Bogum. "Not really" Namjoon answers. "So, i wanted to inform you that we are looking for a capable suitor for the Younger Park Heir , You will be assigned to ensure the safety of his to-be suitor" states Bogum proudly. Namjoon clicks his tongue against his inner cheek, "Capable??? you mean you find me incapable as an Alpha?" asks Namjoon looking directly at Bogum. 

"The audacity" gasps Bogum internally, but unable to voice out any words. "I can assure you i am more than capable Master but, being a Royal heir, Master Seokjin must find someone of the same status. i will make sure he does. I will fulfill my duties as well" speaks Namjoon without a hint of fear.

{That's Kim Namjoon for you, he ain't scared of anything}

"Very well, as expected of our captain" sighs Bogum. "I would like to ask for your permission to see Mater Seokjin" speaks Namjoon, startling Bogum a little, coz what the fuck? just the other night he almost ripped his throat out and he still has the guts to ask for such a thing... is he actually intimidated by him??? "Yes, you can. I trust you" says Bogum not really sure why he agreed. "I promise not to break that trust Master" with that Namjoon takes a bow and leaves. Bogum smiles a little, even though there's bitterness in their relationship but for him... KIM NAMJOON is the greatest man he has ever seen. He trusts Namjoon but he was just mad so he attacked him without even studying the situation, however that doesn't really justifies his actions.

Namjoon enters Seokjin's room, only to find him still sleeping. he frowns a little coz he really wanted to ask him how he felt. he wanted to hear his melodious voice. His lips automatically curve into a smile as he gazes at the bluish mark around Seokjin's neck, the one he gave him yesterday. Though it turned everything into a mess but still, remembering that moment sends jolts through his entire body. He doesn't realizes when exactly did his hand reach out to caress the sleeping Omega's soft, pinkish cheeks. But he does notices him flinching a little, wondering if he should stop... but he can't! The sight before him is way too tempting. His little Omega is lying right in front of his eyes. His soft snores, those almond shaped eyes, the lips...slightly parted... those tempting plump lips.

"A-Alpha~" moans Seokjin in his sleep startling Namjoon, He tries to pull his hand back but he feels a tight grasp on it. The Omega was holding his hand rather tightly... well that was not the problem! coz Seokjin just fucking moaned. He's dreaming of an Alpha!!!

"hgnnn Captain~" moans Seokjin again... Okay he's dreaming about Namjoon!!! what the Fuck!!! Namjoon was regretting coming to Seokjin's room. and did he just say captain???!!! Dafuq!!! How could he possibly know that's Namjoon's kink! Yep, it is. Namjoon doesn't even wants to know whatever the fuck is Seokjin dreaming about coz if he doesn't stops, Namjoon might actually end up making that dream come true. So, he pulls his hand out of the grasp and turns to leave. Just then his sly little Omega smirks a little, so, actually he wasn't really sleeping. Dafuq! if Namjoon thought his Omega moaning in sleep was hot... Well, realising that he was actually fully conscious made his heart beat violently against his ribcage. He feels an embarrassing bulge forming in the lower region. "Y-You're gonna get yourself in trou-trouble" speaks a stuttering Namjoon back facing Seokjin coz his hard on was quite visible.

Seokjin's eyes were still closed "trouble... yea... i already am in a trouble actually" he sighs. Namjoon instantly turns to look at him, "What happened... did the Master..." and his words were cut off as Seokjin pulled him down, for an instant their lips brushed against each other's. "It hurts..." says Seokjin looking directly into his Alpha's eyes. *Namjoon gulps* "Where?" asks Namjoon , still gazing into those beautiful eyes, he wasn't even trying to move around, he just felt so captivated. (not his fault nope). Seokjin places the Alpha's big, strong palm, on his own chest. "There..."

"Fuck" cusses Namjoon . with one hand he grabs a fistful of his Omega's hair and with his other hand he caresses his side cheek as crashes his lips onto the Omega's harshly. He just licks his bottom lip and sucks on it, just one time and pulls away real quick. but it doesn't lasts long.

"Don't tempt me" says Namjoon panting, still making no effort to get off the Omega. But the Omega was fully turned on, he's finally had the taste of lips he wanted to touch for so long. Though the Alpha was pretty determined that he's not going to touch the Omega, but, the Omega was so aroused beyond the point where he could control his actions, so he arches his back a little, letting out a moan. Dafuq! he was moaning without even doing anything, which just turned the Alpha on even more and finally captured the plump lips he wanted to taste for so long. 

The kiss was a bit harsh but that's exactly what the Omega wanted. who was tugging at the Alpha's hair harshly as every time the Alpha sucked onto his bottom lip, his back arched off in pleasure. There was no stopping it now, both of them were probably gonna regret it later, {not sure about Seokjin} but for the moment, none of them wants to stop. Both of them pull away panting. However, the Alpha doesn't stops as he starts sucking the area around the side of his Omega's neck, He was sucking a bit harshly, catching the skin between his teeth, licking it occasionally. 

"oh right there captain~" moans the Omega out of immense pleasure he was in, because of his Alpha. but the moment Namjoon hears 'Captain' he remembers Bogum's face and his words "I trust you" he stops immediately! Seokjin looks at him curiously. "I-i can't, no" speaks Namjoon's stuttering voice as he gets off. "B-but it's not fair" whines Seokjin. "You're... you're my master i can't do this..." says Namjoon fixing his gaze to the ground. "I know what i want" speaks Seokjin determined. "and I want you" he speaks meeting his gaze. "H-Have a good day" he takes a bow and leaves.

"How do i deal with this bulge now?" groan both of them mentally.

So, at the Jeon Mansion, Yoongi finally opens his eyes. Junghyun, Daehyun, Eunha and Jungkook are there. "Am i dead?" asks Yoongi in a very weak voice. "Unfortunately for us ... no" speaks Jungkook sarcastically. "Rather fortunate for your brother" says Daehyun scoffing at Jungkook. well, Jungkook doesn't has an answer so he just rolls his eyes. Junghyun pouts like a little kid "I said i'm sorry didn't i" Junghyun practically whines. "It's not his fault, i'm the one who suggested it" yelps Yoongi almost attempting to stand up. "Stay down... we'll talk later bout it... just rest for now" speaks Daehyun concernedly. "Get well soon" speaks Eunha patting his head and both of them leave. 

"And here i thought at least you had a brain since this idiot clearly doesn't has one" huffs out Jungkook. "You brat, learn some manners" scowls Yoongi. "I will but, clearly, idiots like him don't really deserve any respect" speaks Jungkook glaring at Junghyun. "I said I'm sorry" says Junghyun looking at Yoongi, "You don't have to be, actually i should be thanking you" speaks Yoongi as a mysterious smile appears on his face. Jungkook just scowls at the creepy smile Yoongi was wearing. Junghyun whines again "But i did endanger your life, i.." "Shut up Junghyun, let me sleep" 

"And i swear he was creepy... like he called me... 'baby'... who the fuck would do that!!!" speaks Jimin. "But you look like one... Chimmie so smol~ " speaks Tae pinching Jimin's cheeks.

So, in Jimin n Tae's dorm room , Jimin was telling Tae about the encounter with Yoongi, and how pervy he was. of course minus the moment when he was pinned down by Yoongi, and how he was being molested by him, n ......... how he secretly enjoyed it.

Tae was like ----> " (T_T) He sounds like such a meanie " . "Actually, that's not true... coz he protected you with his life on line" says Jimin yelping suddenly. So, Tae was like ----> "(❤_❤) he's such an Angel". "He's not" scoffs Jimin. So now Tae was like ---> (-_-).

"I mean, he's an Angel, but for you only, not for me... you shouldn't call him a meanie coz he saved you" explains Jimin, internally realizing how stupid he sounds but confident that Tae will be convinced. and he was!

"He likes you Chimmie" says Tae out of the blue. "Shut the fuck up Tae" growls Jimin coz he was trying to focus on his homework. "okhy" replies Tae as he holds a plush toy of his. "Jungkookie is nice~" he mumbles, but Jimin hears it, and he looks at Tae raising a brow.

"Whokookie?" asks Jimin. "Jungkookie~... from our class" answers Tae. "He's a fuck boy Tae, and you know better.. Fuck boys are not nice" answers Jimin ignoring how Tae's face falls. 

"B-But Jungkookie was nice... he-he was so" he smiles and mumbles under his breath "so warm". Jimin didn't quite hear the last part but he ignores it. he now turns to face Tae. "Tell you what, you know where he went when he excused himself from the class...?" questions Jimin. "Ummmmm............ " Tae was thinking... so, Jimin finally answers "To fuck" says Jimin casually. "NO WAY!!!"exclaims Tae. "Yep, so you see, he's a fuck boy hence a bad boy. and you keep your distance from bad boys, is that clear?" he asks rather sternly. 'Sir yes sir..." he closes his eyes lying down on his bed...'Night Night Chimmie~" he wishes Jimin the regular night wish, and Jimin replies "Night Tae, sleepwell"

"Night kookie" mumbles Tae to the bunny plush toy he was holding, under his breath, making sure not to let Jimin hear him, but Jimin's hearing senses are pretty sharp since he's a wolf, but still he couldn't make it out clearly so he asks Tae to repeat , to which Tae answers "Jimine-Pabo". Jimin just rolls his eyes at continuing with his homework.

He hugs the bunny tightly in an attempt to find the warmth he felt when he was wrapped in that embrace, on that fortunate night. He frowns when he wonders if the other even remembers him... but just then he remembers how fast his heart was beating, he smiles again as he drifts off. 

(So, at the Jeon Mansion) Junghyun and Jungkook were in Junghyun's private office, when *knock knock* "Come in" orders Junghyun. "The leader of that Rogue pack would like an Audience with you, he says he has an important piece of information about the Hybrid sir" speaks the maid. Junghyun eyes widen with excitement but he was out of words... "Send him in" speaks annoyed Jungkook's voice who was so fed up with Junghyun's hormonal disbalance everytime the Hybrid was mentioned. The Rogue leader comes in and bows before both of them. "Speak" orders Jungkook. 

"KIM TAEHYUNG" the moments Jungkook hears the rogue leader voice out these words, his heart skips a beat and his eyes widen,

"The Hybrid's name is KIM TAEHYUNG" he takes a bow and leaves. 

"K-KIM TAEHYUNG... Taehyungie... no, Jeon Taehyung...JEON TAEHYUNG~" chants Junghyun over n over again wearing a devious grin on his face. Jungkook just ignores him coz for the moment, coz he was JUNGSHOOK!!!. as the same words keep echoing in his head... 

 

"KIM TAEHYUNG?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankies... sorry for grammer mistakes n all also if the chap is crappy... but i'm doing best... (^_^)


	9. A Hybrid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly Seokjin . worried Jungkook. Poor Namjoon ends up being seduced again. Obssesed Junghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the crappy title but i cudn't come up with anything...

*Bang* echoes the noise of doors flinging wide open, followed by the sound of footsteps. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks a Furious Seokjin, grabbing Namjoon's collars. Namjoon just had a blank look on his face. "Didn't tell you what?" asks Namjoon totally blank. Seokjin's flared nostrils, furrowed brows and twitching lips made it pretty clear that he was mad. the way he was staring at Namjoon was like he's his boyfriend who just cheated on him.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about" Seokjin says, his voice was now cracking. Namjoon just sighs and gets Seokjin off of him, handling the fragile Omega carefully. "I have no idea what you're talking about... please allow me to take my leave, i have to attend my classes, same for you i guess, (Seokjin attends the home tution) *he takes a bow* Have a good day Master." with that Namjoon exits the room leaving behind a sobbing Seokjin.

So, In the Jeon Mansion, both Jeon brothers are deep in their thoughts at the breakfast table, both of them experienced a sleepless night. Even though the food is placed right before them, both of them are drifting to their own realms. One of them is trying hard to not let his lips twitch into a smile every other second, mumbling inaudibly, while the other one is wearing a frown on his face, looking worried deeply.

"Master... t-the food master" speaks a stuttering maid addressing Junghyun. "What about it?' asks Junghyun smiling at the maid. "Your b-breakfast master, it's-almost time for you to leave for classes" speaks the maid taking a bow. "Classes?" asks Junghyun still smiling stupidly. The maid just facepalms herself internally. Eunha arrives at the table and hits both of them on the head, "You'll be late for your classes boys" speaks Eunha in a scolding tone. Jungkook gets up and leaves. Junghyun on the other hand wishes his mother, the staff and then he leaves with "Thank you for the meal". The maid looks at his untouched plate "What meal?" she mumbles. 

In Tae and Jimin's dorm, as always Poor Jimin is struggling to get Tae out of the bed, who is as always persistent. "Tae!!! get up you asshole, we're gonna be late" huffs Jimin, annoyed. While Tae was wrapped up in the sheets and just muffles some incoherent words. So Jimin just starts pulling the sheets , he didn't meant to but accidentally he pulls the bunny plush out of Tae's tight grasp. Tae instantly jolts up whining ... 

"Give me back my bunny Park Jimin!" Whines Tae almost teary eyed. Jimin regrets immediately and gives the bunny back, scratching his head in confusion when Tae hugs it tightly again. "I'm sorry Tae, i didn't knew Mr. Bunny here is your new favourite" says Jimin looking at Tae apologetically while trying to snuggle close to Tae on his bed. To reply, Tae just makes a pout and huffs, indicating that he was angry. "Fine then you can cuddle with Mr. bunny! i'll also find a new best friend" Jimin huffs, obviously faking his anger as he starts to get off Tae's bed, but Tae clings to him wrapping his arms around Jimin's neck from the backside saying "Nooo~ Chimmie you are my only best friend". Jimin moves Tae's hands and faces him, "What bout Mr. Bunny then?" Jimin asks narrowing his eyes, he just wanted to know why Tae was getting mad just because Jimin took his bunny away,

"Well, koo---" Tae pauses thinking whether he should tell Jimin or not that this bunny is actually Kookie, (Jungkookie) but then he remembers how Jimin scolded him last night and if Tae tells him the secret Jimin might take kookie away from him and he doesn't want that so he lies saying "He's squshiy~squishy so ,He keeps me warm... i didn't wanted to wake up but you.." Tae makes a pout and jimin didn't had to listen to get the picture of the scene. "Fine-Fine now get ready, Mr. Bunny will be a good boy and wait for you okay?" speaks Jimin rather annoyed coz he's jealous of Mr. Bunny. Tae places the bunny on his bed and goes for the shower. Jimin stares at the bunny, "Asshole" he mutters. 

During class, Jungkook kept staring at Tae frowning meanwhile. His thoughts are full of that certain boy ever since he heard those words 'KIM TAEHYUNG'. 

{Jungkook's P.O.V} I might be thinking too much... i mean what are the possibilities that there's only person with that name right... yea that's gotta be it. He just has the same name... but doesn't he has similar traits... exceptionally pretty? yep. needs to be pamperd ? yep. Fragile? *sighs*.not sure bout the Libido though... ughhhhh if only i was an adult i could've caught the scent no matter how faint it is... if Junghyun was up this close to him he could easily tell.. But... But what if he is the same person... No he can't be!!!No!!! {Jungkook's P.O.V ends}

Jungkook breaks his trail of thoughts by slapping both of his cheeks, while thinking "Only one way to find out... i guess i gotta research bout these Hybrids...". "Jeon Jungkook... you okay?" asks the teacher, a few of the students look at him, Including Tae, So, Jungkook looks back at him blankly like he does, Tae turns his gaze away ,flustered. "More or less" says Jungkook smirking, but internally squealing because he just saw his little Gwiyomi blush... because of him?!!! He thought he might be imagining it but still, the thought itself is enough.

"So the class is over, Your schedule has been changed and your next class is 'Fine Arts' so please head for the art studio. "Dafuq! i didn't sign up for this" huffs an annoyed Jungkook, he hates things like these. "Nobody did, but the Council President suggested it anyway" says the teacher challengingly coz mentioning the student council president sure works like a charm. "The fuck is that idiot thinking" mutters Jungkook before getting up.

So, In the Art studio, the subject for the painting is 'The most beautiful thing you have seen in your life'. Now, nobody is allowed to see anyone else's painting, the studio is quite huge and the artboards are placed at a fair distance from each other, and covered on either sides, so no one can see the canvas. The teacher left the studio with a "I'll be back to see the paintings kids". Jimin n Tae were as always next to each other, Jimin was busy with his own work and Tae with his own. Jungkook was in the row behind Tae's, at the cornermost spot, staring intently at Tae. (Yep he stares a lot) Yugyeom is observing Hoseok, who is obviously painting his secret crush Park Jimin, judging by the way he is glancing at him with every stroke he makes on the canvas.

"What's ya painting Chimmie"?asks Tae looking at Jimin with curiousity. "A painting" speaks Jimin without even looking at him, creating meticulous strokes. Tae stares at him like (-_-) with an "Okay". Jimin sighs and speaks "Dawn... it's probably the most beautiful thing i have ever seen... remember that day when both got locked out?". "Lemme see itx2" says Tae impatiently trying to catch a glance but Jimin was holding him off saying the teacher said not to look. Tae gives up and turns his face to other side pouting but turns back immediately coz 'Why is he staring at me like that'!!! Well he just met Jungkook's intent gaze on him, who was creating strokes without even looking at the canvas.

'Well, i'll be damned!!!" exclaims Jackson looking at a painting, "Oi, Kook, come here you need to see this..." Jackson calls out to Jungkook, So out of curiousity Jungkook goes to see what did the kid actually paint. He raises his brow when he sees the painting. It was Jeon Jungkook, painted on the canvas, his accentuated handsome features, with a bunny smile... wait what SMILE???

"It looks good but totally exaggerated" speaks Jaebum looking at the painting. "Fuck you" huffs Jungkook. "Heck he never even smiles" claims Jaebum. "Hey!!! I do" Jungkook argues back. "Yea like there's no way this fucker looks this cute while smiling" says Jackson siding with Jaebum. "He-he does" speaks the boy whose painting these three were analysing right now. "Do i?" says Jungkook, flashing a smile at his friends for the reference. (of course it was a cute smile) Jaebum and Jackson give it a thought for a moment, and they speak in unison "It doesn't".

Jungkook surely did not notice how his little Gwiyomi was gaping at him when he was flashing his cute bunny smile at his friends, just for reference, but poor Tae... a light smack on his head earns his attention to the front. "Dafuq is this Tae?" asks Jimin. So, Tae sucks at painting, he just painted the canvas with different geometric shapes. "This is abstract art Park Jimin, you won't understand... Don't worry Taebaby~ it's the best" claims Minjae. as random voices speak "Wow! that looks good Tae", "That's what true art is", "The most beautiful piece of art by The most piece of art himself"... n so on.

"Did you paint anything?" asks Jackson. "What"? speaks Jungkook not wanting to tear his eyes off of Taehyung but he didn't quite hear what Jackson said so he looks at him. "Forget it! i'll see for myself" says Jackson as moves over to see what Jungkookie painted. He gasps a little when he sees the painting, Jungkook doesn't really remembers what he painted so he narrows his eyes trying to remember but he looks to see what did he paint and when he does...

"The fuck?" Jungkook facepalms, he covers the painted canvas with a blank one. "You're dead if anyone else sees this" warns Jungkook. Jackson chuckles patting Jungkook's back "I feel you Kook... I feel you.. i know he's pretty"... "But stay away from him... he's way too innocent for you" warns Jackson seriously. "I'm not interested in him i said" groans Jungkook. "Well, i want to believe you but... this canvas says otherwise" says Jackson shrugging. "It's like... i acknowledge he's pretty... i know you're not gonna believe this but I-DON'T-WANT-TO-FUCK-HIM" says Frustrated Jungkook. "I believe you, no one would ever want to deflower that flower child, but... IDK what to say" says Jackson scratching his head. 

So, the teacher said that this was just an exercise and they need to submit their paintings (anonymously) so when he saw the paintings he face palmed while smiling. "I know he's pretty but seriously!!! most of the class painted the same thing" says the teacher as he shows a painting, of Tae. "Kim Taehyung". Tae just fixes his gaze on the ground shyly, "Okay so... you can pick one of these paintings Tae since most of them are yours" suggests the teacher. "Ummm..." Tae starts shuffling through the paintings, everyone who painted Tae was internally praying for him to pick theirs, including Jeon Jungkook. Yep he was!

So, Tae picks one, "This one" says Tae, the teacher looks at and asks "But why this one?" ... Everyone gasps wondering which one did Tae pick... Tae answers shyly, "It's-it's because... it's a... it's a precious memory for Jiminie n Me." answers Tae shyly. Jungkook just facepalms himself internally thinking "This fucking midget's so damn cheesy". (Tae picked Jimin's painting) "Alright then, class dismissed" says the teacher and he leaves. "Let's go Tae, I'm starving" says Jimin exiting the room, "I'll be right out" says Tae as he skips his way towards Jungkook. Jackson nudges Jungkook to turn his attention towards Tae who looked like he wanted to talk to Jungkook so, Jungkook walks up to him. *awkward silence*

"You look really cute when you smile Jungkookie, like a bunny... you should smile more often" says Tae smiling at him, with that he turns back around to leave. 

"What was that about?" asks Jimin. "Nothing... i just wanted to say hi" says Tae. "Geez Tae" Jimin rolls his eyes at him and they leave.

Jungkook turns around. "Are you sick Kook?" asks Jackson looking at Jungkook suspiciously. Jungkook just flashes a thumbs up, biting his lips. "You look totally flushed, did Taehyung say something?" asks Jaebum eyeing Jungkook's blushing cheeks closely. Jungkook shakes his head, still not saying anything. "He did didn't he?" says Jackson teasingly. Jungkook walks out without saying anything, once he was out of their sights he walks to the locker room, only to find Taehyung and Jimin there, Tae waves at him but Jimin just drags him out. Jungkook bangs his head on his locker. "This boy is going to be the death of me" he groans.

So, In the park Mansion, Seokjin is asked to get ready to meet his suitor who will be arriving with Namjoon. So, a grumpy Seokjin is getting ready for the lunch, where he will meet his Suitor. "Master, everyone awaits you" says the butler politely. "Coming" answers Seokjin sighing. 

At the lunch table, the moment Seokjin enters he sees an unfamiliar face who he guesses is the suitor. He doesn't fails to notice how his breath hitched when he saw him, and how he nervously stood up to wish Seokjin. "I'm pretty i know that" says Seokjin internally as he wishes him back. "I see you're back Captain" says Seokjin looking at Namjoon scowling, who was standing right behind the suitor. "Afternoon Master" Namjoon takes a bow. Seokjin just rolls his eyes at him and takes his seat. "Where are the others?" Seokjin asks since there were only 3 people there, Seokjin, the Suitor and the captain.

"Well, they wanted you to introduce yourselves and converse so that you can get used to each other's company" answers Namjoon ignoring Seokjin's piercing gaze on him. "Allow me to introduce myself, Sung Jihyun, the elder heir of the Sung family." says the suitor bowing politely. "Park Seokjin, younger heir of the Parks, Pleasure to meet you Sir" replies Seokjin even more polietly, almost sarcastically. "Kindly make acquaintance of each other as soon as possible so that the ceremony can..."

Seokjin cuts Namjoon off "I assume you have some business to attend to since the position you hold requires you on the battlefront frequently Captain. you shouldn't be wasting your precious time engaging yourself in such petty affairs" spits Seokjin bitterly, he really was mad at him. "My priority for the moment ... is to ensure Master Jihyun's safety" answers Namjoon, raising a brow at Seokjin as he flashes him a smirk. "What are you plotting?" thinks Namjoon internally. Seokjin scoffs "My suitor doesn't requires protection Captain, he is more than capable of fending for himself" Seokjin looks at Jihyun challengingly. Poor Jihyun just shyly smiles, who was begging to be saved internally, coz damn this Omega is slick.

"I expect you to protect me by yourself once we get married, i wouldn't want my husband to depend on anyone else" speaks Seokjin again and he notices how Namjoon rolls his eyes at him. "I will, i promise and i will offer you proper courtship before the ceremony so you will have plenty of time to make up your mind" says Jihyun slightly flustered. So, the irony was, Alpha was the one getting flustered while the Omega dominated the whole conversation. As soon as they were done Seokjin polietly asks for his leave, so Jihyun offers his wishes with a bow. Seokjin leaves with sending Namjoon a death glare, which Namjoon returns with a scowl, startling Seokjin.

So, a little get together was being held on the occasion of the Younger park Heir's Suitor's arrival. Seokjin was still grumpy about how Namjoon scowled at him, (Yep he's such a princess) so he's refusing to step out of his room saying he is not feeling up to it. So, finally Bogum asks Namjoon to get Seokjin. (clearly a bad idea!)

Namjoon enters the room, Seokjin was dressed up for attending the party but still hadn't come out, Namjoon guessed he was waiting for him so he decided to act normal "Are you unwell master?" asks Namjoon concernedly. Seokjin doesn't answers, instead he just huffs. So, Namjoon just ignores him and waits silently for him to speak. Seokjin notices Namjoon isn't paying attention to his angry expression, "I'm fine" he answers. "Shall we leave then"? asks Namjoon. Seokjin turns to face him, staring at him for a minute Namjoon ignores his gaze, but finally gives in "What is it? did i do something?"

"You scowled at me" whines Seokjin pouting like a little kid. Namjoon chuckles, "What? i'm seriously mad!" huffs Seokjin. Namjoon notices how roughly Seokjin had handled his poor tie, so he starts fixing it, Seokjin of course gets nervous being this close. "I feel like i spoil you too much" says Namjoon jokingly. "You are so mean, here i am, getting ready to be presented before my future husband and..." Namjoon cuts Seokjin off by placing a finger on his lips, which of course lingers there a little longer than it should have. "I don't remember you being raised like that" speaks Namjoon still focused on fixing the tie.

"What?" asks Seokjin, more like whining. "You do not refer to the suitor as husbands". says Namjoon sternly. "you do not know for sure if he's going to be your husband". adds Namjoon. "Well what do you know, you don't mind how i threw a sublime insult at him, but..." Seokjin smirks. "You're just jealous aren't you?" he asks teasingly. "Don't be absurd" says Namjoon finally finishing up. "Now, let's go" Seokjin just follows him obediently like a loyal Omega who follows his Alpha.

While they were walking through the passageway, Namjoon was educating Seokjin how he should behave in front his suitor. Tips included 'You shouldn't talk to him so openly' 'Don't ask questions, just answer what you are asked'. "Are you even listening?" asks Namjoon. "Mmmhmm, your voice is music to my ears Captain, how can i possibly ignore it" says Seokjin smirking at Namjoon's flustered reaction. Seokjin might be an Omega but his flirting skills are as good as an Alpha, even better... evidently. 

So, they enter the party and Seokjin had some pretty wicked plans in mind. It's pretty easy to rile up an Alpha when it comes to their Omegas, especially when your Omega is still unclaimed. He knows for a fact that Namjoon is extremely possessive over his Omega, so riling him up isn't such a hard task. Yes! Seokjin has already chosen Namjoon as his Alpha, ever since the Night he touched him for the first time.

"Good evening, Sir Jihyun" speaks the sly Omega. "Evening, You look- you look beautiful" speaks Jinhyun sincerely mesmerized by the beauty. "Why, thank you" says Seokjin , but on the inside "I know right". "I think your duty of escorting me to my Suitor has now been completed Captain, i would like to spend a few moments alone" speaks the Omega wearing a devious grin. Namjoon gulps at the thought of leaving his Omega alone with another Alpha, yes there were people around but... Well that's just the nature of an Alpha. "Very well" Namjoon takes a bow and leaves, while walking away he feels his skin burning, at the thought of his Omega just standing next to an Alpha, who is not him, he wants to look back but he doesn't. 

Seokjin sighs, Jihyun was rather glad that they were alone now, poor guy mistook Seokjin's actions as an attempt to have some alone time with so he bravely asks, "I would like know about your interests" "Sightseeing" answers Seokjin setting his sights on Namjoon was standing next to his Father, who looked like he was, as always boasting about his Captain. "Oh, yes i do enjoy admiring the beauty of nature" says Jihyun as if referring to Seokjin. "hmmm" is all Seokjin says because he was busy with Eye-fucking Namjoon, coz Damn he looks so cute flashing them cute dimples when he smiles shyly. 

After 5 minutes it was such an awkward situation for poor Jihyun coz Seokjin seemed obviously disinterested. he thought it was better with the Captain by his side, who could put some restrains on the dominating Omega. "Kindly allow me to-to Excuse myself" asks Jihyun stuttering and taking a bow. Seokjin mumbles an inaudible "Sure" as his eyes were busy trying to locate his Alpha who was nowhere to be found at the moment. He walks around trying to find him and ends up in the dark passageway, as he takes a turn he suddenly gets pinned against the wall, with both of his wrists caught in a tight grip, he of course recognised the touch so he just smirks thinking his plan worked so easily.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" growls the Alpha as he captures the Omega's lips into his, sucking on them oh-so-slowly, yet harshly, expecting an answer, but he wasn't patient enough to let their lips part for even a second so that the Omega could answer. Well, the Omega wasn't gonna answer anyway, as he just loses all of his senses with the slightest touch from the Alpha. He detaches his lips for a split second, as if to allow the Omega to breath, he wanted to be considerate of the Omega like he usually is but lust has taken over him completely so he's just going to be rough this once. 

The Omega couldn't even breathe once as the Alpha starts kissing him hungrily again, the Omega was beyond aroused at the rough handling he rarely gets from the Alpha which was just turning him on even more. He was moaning out seductive sounds, tugging at the Alpha's hair, he felt like he was melting from the touch, How The Alpha was caressing his sidecheek with a thumb, how he occasionally licked his bottom lip which he obviously finds so tempting, how he turned him into a moaning mess with just a kiss. He couldn't fathom the kind of pleasure he would get if things were to get any further. 

"Well-Well, what do we have here" speaks a familiar voice. Namjoon curses whoever it was that disturbed them, he knows but he was gone too far at the moment so his senses were a little dull. "Get a room will you!" speaks Yugyeom's voice, who didn't really looked surprised as he knew both of them were secretly head over heels for each other since, who knows how long. Seokjin still hadn't recovered, but Namjoon lets him go as he turns to Yugyeom. "I don't want an explanation" says Yugyeom. "I don't see why i should offer one" speaks Namjoon sighing. 

"Can we just get back to the party, if Bogum sees you two missing from the party at the same time.....you know better right!" says Yugyeom as he starts walking. "Party... what party?" asks a lightheaded Seokjin, probably due to the lack of oxygen he went through moments ago. Namjoon facepalms himself coz he just did something he's going to regret for sure. 

Back at the Jeon Mansion, Jungkook was looking for some information on the Hybrids browsing through the library in their mansion. He had been looking for almost 2 hours but still couldn't find anything. So, he gives up. "I already gave Junghyun my word that i'll give the Hybrid up so... so why do i care even if it's true... i don't... The Hybrid belongs to Junghyun" says Jungkook to himself.

And Poor Yoongi was all alone, sad... melancholy... Don't get it wrong, he likes being alone but he just misses his little wolf so much. He can't move around much so he can't really go out, well he can but Daehyun ordered the guards not to let him move around or he'll have them beheaded, Yoongi wouldn't like that so he's just staying put. Even if he could move around, he still doesn't knows how to find him. He regrets not asking for details other than his name. Just when he remembers how beautiful he looks when he transforms, his soft grey fur, razor sharp teeth... beautiful brown eyes... he's a wolf. their natural enemy, so for the first since his encounter with the beautiful beast, he wonders if they actually have a future together.

Yoongi chuckles thinking how stupid he is for falling for their natural enemy. Then he wonders if he should give up on this whole thing, maybe he's just attracted to the wolf because of how beautiful he is. He thinks of the Royal family who raised him, what would they think of their relationship... 

Relationship? what relationship? He doesn't even knows if the wolf will reciprocate his feelings or not, but he remembers how His cute little wolf scrunched up his nose when he smiled at him. Or how he was so ferocious yet so submissive, No! it's way beyond the point where he can give up on him. So, he decides to first test himself, if he really is deep in this shit, he can worry about their clans later. Besides, he doesn't really has any hopes that the Wolf will ever reciprocate his feelings, at least that's what he's hoping for.

Slowly the door creaks open, it was a dark chamber, not even properly lit. Shutting the door behind her, enters a maid, who was scared to death, she was entering Junghyun's private chamber, no one usually dares enters this place. (Though it's not that special of a place coz it's basically where Junghyun hooks up) but if he brings his partners to this place then it means for sure they will not survive the night, so the place is a little spooky. 

A constant screeching sound can be heard, The maid was carrying a lamp with her so she brings it closer to where the screeching sound was coming from, she was imagining a lot of spooky things but takes a sigh of reilief! "Master!" she says in a very light voice, she narrows her eyes to see what Junghyun was doing, he was carving something on the wall with a piece of a metal, once she looks around her eyes open wide in horror as she sees the same name carved on the walls of the chamber.

'JEON TAEHYUNG'

So, apparently, Junghyun became even more obsessed with the Hybrid ever since the Rogue leader told him the name of the Hybrid. The maid is terrified because this is not like Junghyun at all, but she came here for something, she feels like she just forgot what she said, so she switches the light on. Junghyun turns his attention to her without saying anything. She's scared to tell him... judging by the way he's acting like a maniac for the Hybrid, she's scared... but she has to tell him... she has to tell him that the Hybrid has been captured.

"Master Jungkook... Master Jungkook" yells the butler as he was trying to wake Jungkook up who fell asleep in the library. Jungkook wakes up rubbing his eyes "What the fuck is up with you, how dare you wake me up?" asks a sleepy Jungkook a little surprised actually coz nobody really dares to wake him up.

"The Hybrid.. Master, they brought the Hybrid here" speaks the butler. Jungkook instantly jolts up, "Hy-Hyrbid... the Hybrid?" asks Jungkook as his heart beat just dropped dead low, his mind went completely blank, he's starting to feel a little headed, probably due to fatigue as he struggles to get up, the butler helps him up. "W-where's he? the Hybrid?" asks Jungkook trying to stop stumbling. "In one of the private chambers Master" speaks the butler as he chuckles. "What"? asks an annoyed Jungkook. 'Oh nothing... It's just that "

 

" he goes to the same school as Master Junghyun and Master Jungkook do"... the butler pauses... 

 

 

"Also, he's in the same grade as you Master Jungkook".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot if you read it, and if you liked it too (^_^)


	10. He's Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relived Jungkookie. Yoonmin. pervy Yoongi. Junghyun catches a scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again... sorry for the crappy title it sucks... i can't come up with suitable ones. Mianhe!!!

He doesn't knows when exactly did his pace became so fast that he started running. He's scared and confused. scared? coz what's gonna happen to his Gwiyomi now! confused? coz what should he do? he gave Junghyun his word. but none of that matters now, he needs to see him... he needs to see if he's okay. But why does he care he asks himself? what's this pang he's feeling in his heart? Didn't he give the Hybrid up? His brother wants him... the one who he endears so much, he can give up anything for him, Hybrid is no exception right? But he shivers when he thinks how the little innocent Hybrid must have reacted when they captured him, scared, confused. He remembers how much he is pampered, how fragile the Hybrid is. What if they hurt him in order to get him? The thought instantly makes his blood boil. He swears to rip their hearts out with his bare hands if they really did hurt the Hybrid.

All these thoughts inside his head are making his heart beat so violently that it feels like it just went Berserk. He has no idea what he's going to say to the Hybrid once he sees his face, How will he answer his questions when he'll ask him oh-so-innocently, "Jungkookie, What am i doing here?". He's feeling guilty, but why? He didn't do anything... it's not like he is bound to protect him is he? Well, he can think about answering his questions later, what matters most right now is to ensure if the Hybrid is safe, and unharmed.

So, he enters the private chambers one by one, he sees guards standing before a door, indicating that the Hybrid is inside. He asks the guards if the Hybrid is being Kept there, one of the guards answer "Yes, Master Jungkook, He is asleep for the moment, Sir Daehyun strictly ordered not to wake him up so kindly be careful" answers the guard taking a full bow. 

Jungkook gulps before opening the door, when he does, a scowl appears on his face

 

"Dafuq? Hoseok?" ... he stands there gaping at the boy lying on the bed in deep slumber. He recognizes the face but it's not his Gwiyomi... "Jung Hoseok?" he yells, the door was still open so the guard shushes him up. "Ssshhh you'll wake him up Master, Sir Daehyun..." Jungkook cuts him off asking, "Where's the Hybrid?" "Right before your eyes Sir... apparently, this is not the Hybrid we are looking for, that's what Master Junghyun claims" answers the guard rolling his eyes at Jungkook because even when he told him Daehyun said to be careful around the Hybrid Jungkook still doesn't gives a shit. "What the fuck?" asks Jungkook as he thinks of Junghyun, "He must be disappointed, or in a frenzy maybe" he mutters while heading for Junghyun's room. 

A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Hoseok in that room. He tries to remember when was the last time he was this nervous, but couldn't recall any memory as this was the first time when he felt like his heart would literally blow up if his doubts were to be confirmed. A smile creeps up on his face as he realises how head over heels has he fallen for the 4D boy, how he felt so guilty for not protecting him even though the turn of events was totally out of his hands. but Jungkook is dangerous. He knows he's not the right one for that flowerbaby, but that doesn't helps him, it's beyond the point where he can stop his heart from beating for that certain boy. 

So, finally he reaches Junghyun's room, he takes a sigh, bracing himself if, in case, any object thrown by Junghyun who must be losing his wits now, hits him. He enters the door, and looks around, the room was as neat as always. Junghyun was seated by the window, sipping on a glass of wine while Yoongi was on the bed. Both of them were calm, Junghyun turns his attention to Jungkook who was gaping at him. Jungkook certainly did not expect to see Junghyun like this.

"Oh, Jungkookie, where were you? we looked around for almost an hour for you" asks Junghyun, in a very normal tone, Jungkook was taken aback , "A-are you... are you okay?" asks Jungkook curious coz why is Junghyun so calm. He should have gone berserk when he found out that this is not the boy they were looking for. "Yea i am, never been better, these Hybrids are such beautiful creatures Jungkookie" speaks Junghyun with starry eyes. "Wait that's a Hybrid?" asks Jungkook.

"Apparently yes... i saw it with my own eyes Jungkookie, oh how i wish you could've seen it, how he shifted..." speaks Junghyun as if experiencing a mini-nirvana moment. "Into what?" asks Jungkook raising a brow. "A fox" answers Yoongi, "Well, they don't really shift, it's just the ears and tail" he says sighing. "Oh" is all Jungkook says. 

Suddenly he imagines Gwiyomi as a Hybrid, with two cute cat ears...*Shakes his head vigorously* "So, it's not the one you're looking for?" asks Jungkook to distract himself from imagining indecent things. "Unfortunately... Nope... it's not" Junghyun sighs. "But i'm not really disappointed to be honest it was beautiful... i hope i'll be able to handle myself now that i've seen how actually does a Hybrid looks... i'll be able to handle myself..." He smirks, "When i see him... my little Kitten" he starts drifting to the other realm again.

Yoongi was in his own thoughts, when he heard the Hybrid was captured, and that they used a little force. He internally died for a moment when he remembered his persistent little wolf. there's no way he'd let anyone lay a hand on the Hybrid would he? Rogues are merciless, they only focus on their targets, anyone who gets in their way ends up getting their limbs ripped apart. When he asked the Rogue leader if they faced any resistance, the Rogue leader answered negative, the Hybrid was alone. He was relieved for a moment but he knows for a fact that the Wolf won't sit still even for a second until he finds the Hybrid. When he finally saw the Hybrid, he felt as if he could die, why? because he felt so much peace that he never fathomed even exists. 

So, all three of them were lost in their own thoughts when suddenly the door creaked open and three of them yelped in unison "What the fuck?". "M-master, Sir Daehyun called for you... Master Junghyun, Master Jungkook, He said he'd like an audience with you, right now in his office" maid takes a full bow and leaves.

So, Junghyun and Jungkook enter Daehyun's office. "Can i go to sleep?" asks Jungkook. Daehyun rolls his eyes "I want to talk". "I've got school tomorrow... and i know you wanna talk about the Hybrid.. well i'm not interested i told you" whines Jungkook. "Jungkookieee' growls Junghyun, Jungkook settles in the chair, pouting. "So, as Jungkookie said i called you here to ask for your suggestions, regarding the Hybrid. Even though it's not the one we are looking for, ... are you sure of it Junghyun?" 

"Are you mocking me father? of course i'm sure, i'd recognise that scent anywhere... that scent.." speaks Junghyun, of course having a hormonal disbalance coz the Hybrid was mentioned, Jungkook nudges him by the elbow. Junghyun clears his throat before speaking, "So. yea im sure it's not him" Daehyun sighs, "A Hybrid is a rare creature and we shouldn't let this opportunity slip out of our hands, Also, this solved the issue we previously had" speaks Daehyun smiling in victory.

"What issue"? asks Jungkook yawning. Daehyun speaks excitedly "Now there's two Hybrids, one for each brother" "What the fuck are you.." yelps Jungkook but gets cut off when Junghyun smacks him on the head. "Language" warns Junghyun. "You can take this one Jungkookie, the other one is mine" says Junghyun sweetly. "That's not going to be decided yet my impatient son" Daehyun says lightly smacking Junghyun on the head. "But..." whines Junghyun. "Keep'em both, I don't care" Speaks Jungkook yawning. "Speaking of that, where were you? we looked around for you about an hour" asks Daehyun raising a brow.

"Library, can you wrap this up ASAP, i don't wanna be late for the classes" speaks an annoyed Jungkook. (Well, he really doesn't wants to be late for the class... you know why right?) "Library and punctuality, two strange things for Jeon Jungkook" speaks Junghyun sarcastically. "So, Junghyun do you wish to mark the Hybrid?" asks Daehyun getting straight to the point startling him a little.

"W-well... i... No, i... i don't" answers Junghyun stuttering. "Jungkookie?" he now looks at Jungkook. "Geez no" answers Jungkook scowling. "We'll let the Hybrid go then" speaks Daehun sighing. "No!" yelps Junghyun. Daehyun raises a brow at him "Do you want to keep him?" he asks. "I-I-don't but... but we can't let him go.. he's a Hybrid... a beautiful Hybrid..." speaks Junghyun with a shaky voice. "But why won't you mark him then?" asks Daehyun curiously. "Coz he's in love with the other Hybrid" answers Jungkook. "Jungkookieee" growls Junghyun through his gritted teeth.

"What! you're such a chicken! you know what enough of this shit... so here's the deal father, Junghyun here caught the Hybrid's scent n he's like totally nuts for the Hybrid, he didn't imprint on him yet, coz he hasn't even seen him, but if he does he'll probably lose his shit in a record time of 5 seconds, or maybe even less then that! so just give him the Hybrid. i told you... i don't want any of these" Jungkook speaks, sighing after he finishes.

"Why not?... why don't you want the Hybrids?" asks Daehyun glaring at Jungkook for being a brat. "They-... they are so overrated. that's all" Jungkook answers shrugging. Daehyun takes a deep breath, "So, what do you suggest we do with this Hybrid?" "Fuck him, leave him, kill him, let him go i don't give a shit" answers Jungkook flashing a sarcastic smile. Daehyun looks at Junghyun.

"Why don't we... ask the Hybrid..." Junghyun suggests. "Very well" announces Daehyun. Just then the Doctor enters. "Oh you're here finally" says Daehyun turning attention towards the doctor. "Can i just leave i could really use a nap right now" whines Jungkook again. "Stop being such a baby Jungkookie" says Junghyun complaining about Junghyun's childish behaviour. "Well, he's here to enlighten us on nature of the hybrids, based on his research and experimenting, hmmm you don't really have to listen since you're clearly disinterested" speaks Daehyun giving it a thought. "Kay then, night" answers Jungkook yawning.

"Master should stay... there's something he needs to listen to" speaks the doctor meekly. "Fine, make it quick" huffs Jungkook. "So, these Hybrids as we know shift shape, well they cannot shift further than growing a tail and ears... However, they only show up when they are either in distress, be it physical or mental... or when they are excited. They are usually fragile, but that depends on their Kinds. this one is physically fragile, but is very sly. The other one however, is known to be extremely sensitive both emotionally and physically too. If you ever run into one, you might notice their features are un naturally beautiful and perfect. They are known to be an epitome of true heavenly beauty. These creatures are afraid of the dark, afraid of being alone. They need extra care and should be treated delicately. They usually prefer sweet things, depending upon the intensity of their Libidos... that's all i could conclude" he takes a bow.

"You asshole... why do you think i should know all this?" whines an annoyed Jungkook. Junghyun just face palms himself. "Well, master this Hybrid... he-he already has imprinted on someone..." speaks the doctor. "What the Fuck?" yells Junghyun, but apologizes instantly. Jungkook just sniggers. "How can you be so sure about that?" asks Daehyun. "Well- the Hybrid was repelling our touches... Once claimed, the Omegas repel other touches, but the Hybrids are extremely repellent to other touches once they have imprinted" speaks the doctor gulping. "So, we have to let this Hybrid go, he's no use to us like this is he?" sighs Daehyun. 

Junghyun and Jungkook look at each other scratching their heads. "Actually... we can't really do that..." speaks Junghyun. "Why not?" Daehyun looks at him suspiciously. "I don't want to harm such a beautiful creature but... he saw my face and..." Junghyun pauses, gesturing Jungkook to speak. "He goes to the same school remember? same class... Jeon Jungkook, younger brother of the guy who kidnapped me... this is how he will address him if we let him go.."

"Master Jungkook can... can help with that..." speaks Doctor nervously. "How?" asks Daehyun. "Right... You can erase his memories Jungkookie... you can do that right" says Junghyun. "I don't want to, you know i gotta insert the fangs if i'm going to do that, i bet he's a Hybrid so of course he tastes delicious... do you want the poor guy to die?" asks Jungkook scoffing. "Junghyun has better self control, if only he could..." says Daehyun sighing. "It's in the nature father, you can't blame him for that" huffs Jungkook. 

"Wait, why don't we just let the two Hybrids fuck each other" suggests Jungkook. "That's not possible" yelps the doctor. "Hybrid x Hybrid is not possible?" asks Jungkook curiously. "No, i'm afraid it's in their nature" speaks the doctor. "I'm not, so you're doing it?" asks Daehyun. "Do i have a choice?" asks Jungkook yawning. "No you don't, send for Yoongi once you're done" says Daehyun as he buries his face in the loads of paperwork on his table. "You don't wanna be there when i do it?" asks Jungkook raising a brow. "I trust you Jungkookie" says Daehyun, glancing at him.  
"Oh, one more thing. I'll be leaving Tomorrow , if by that time other Hybrid is captured... The Hybrid must remain pure and untainted till i come back, is that clear?" "Understood" both brother in unison.

So, after an hour or so Yoongi arrives. "You sent for me Sir?" asks Yoongi as he takes a bow. "Yes, take the Hybrid back, stay with him till the morning, Once he wakes up, observe his behaviour a little, enough to see if there is anything wrong with his behaviour. make sure not to let him be aware of your presence." orders Daehyun. "Understood sir" answers Yoongi. 

Jungkook just finished up with his work, now Junghyun and him are walking through the passageway heading for their own rooms. "You're such a sadist aren't you?" scoffs Junghyun. "What"? asks Jungkook scowling coz he's really really annoyed. "You can easily erase their memories... those who imprint on you, even if they are meant for your one night stands... but you don't... you just like to see them in pain don't you?" speaks Junghyun. 

"Well, i might be who knows, i just love how they get on their knees begging for me... *he groans* such immense pleasure... yep i'm such a sadist" answers Jungkook smirking. "Such a heartless bastard you are" Junghyun rolls his eyes at him. "It's not like it hasn't happened to you" replies Jungkook with the same tone. "Well i don't have a choice, i can't do anything bout their memories" huffs Junghyun. "I can't help it either, it just reminds me how pathetic it is to be so desperate for someone that it brings you down on your knees, i certainly won't ever be that much pathetic... night" with that Jungkook enters his room. "Does that mean i'm pathetic?" asks Junghyun to himself, "Hey" he whines.

So, next morning Tae and Jimin were heading for the class. "You won't believe Jiminie... how that monster just started swallowing everything up... you were there too, but... you know you are just a normal human being...... but then i came in... flying like... i was literally flying... and you just looked at me ans started whining like a little baby" Tae was rambling on about another one of his dreams, Suddenly Jimin stops, but Tae continues rambling and walking, once he realises Jimin is standing far behind, "Chimmie?" he asks. 

"Ummm, you head for the class Tae, i have something-something to do... head straight for the class okay?" speaks Jimin sounding a bit nervous. "Are you oaky Chimmie?" asks Tae a bit worriedly. "Yea yea, now shut up and head straight for the class" scolds Jimin, Tae just pouts and leaves.

So, there he was... Min Yoongi, walking through the corridors of Seoul High, unaware of the presence of natural enemies in the same building, if they were to become aware of his presence they could easily corner him and rip his limbs apart. the fact that two of the strongest Alpha wolves, Kim Namjoon and Park Bogum, along with Park Yugyeom are in the same building as him basically means death for him. Suddenly, a door opens before him and he gets dragged in an empty classroom.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing strolling here as if it's your fucking garden?" yells a furious Jimin. Yoongi was both, surprised and extremely happy. shocked? coz it's Jimin his little wolf. extremely happy? coz it's really him right before his fucking eyes!!! He doesn't knows how the fuck did his instincts started working this way but unconsciously (coz he was so happy), he moves close to Jimin, pulls him closer by wrapping his hand around his waist. He pulls his face closer to his own by the nape of Jimin's neck, he looks into his eyes, Jimin was looking back at him blankly, and he dives in for the kiss.

"The fuck are you doing?" yells Jimin as he kicks Yoongi in the nuts, Yoongi groans in pain as he crouches down grabbing his nuts as he cries out "What the heck was that for?". "I'm the one who should be asking that question, You're not my fucking boyfriend are you!" spits Jimin. "Do you have one?" asks Yoongi still not recovered from the pain. Jimin just rolls his eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyway?" Jimin asks raising a brow. Yoongi just questions back "What bout you?" "I"m a s-" Jimin was about to reply that he's a student here but his instincts tell him he shouldn't.

"I asked first" Jimin growls. "I'll answer second" Yoongi replies. Jimin also crouches down before Yoongi as he grabs his collars "Are you following us?" he growls through his gritted teeth. "I said i'm not answering anything till you answer first" Yoongi speaks totally not intimidated by Jimin. "oh is that so" asks Jimin challengingly as he gets up and takes his jacket off. "Well i guess i gotta make you answer first then" says Jimin as he starts taking his clothes off and Yoongi's eyes widen.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" asks Yoongi, as Jimin unbuckles his belt without answering him, "Look you don't have to take your clothes off you're sexy enough as it is" still gets no answer as another article was off. *Yoongi gulps* "look just take it slow, you're going to regret this later" but still no answer as only one article remained, Yoongi turns his eyes away immediately. "I'm not ready yet"... "On the other hand... i am" says Yoongi as he turns his eyes back to Jimin.

The moment he turns his eyes back at the stripper boy, a wolf tackles him down, (Jimin was stripping so that he could transform) he places on of his paws on Yoongi's throat as his claws come out, just about ready to sink in his pale flesh.

Yoongi face palms himself. "You could just say so, you almost gave me a boner here" whines Yoongi. Jimin just growls at him, warning him to speak or he'll sink his claws in. Yoongi however wasn't intimidated at all, if anything he loves being in this position so he tries his best to enjoy the moment. "Hmmm, let's see... what am i doing here... what am i doing here..." Yoongi was just stalling him so that they could stay like this for longer, Jimin sinks his claws in a little growling, "Kinky, i see" speaks Yoongi trying to rile him, Jimin retracts his claws covered in blood, and... slaps Yoongi. Yep!

"Okay, that was..... can you just stop turning me on like that" says Yoongi pleading. Jimin just scrunches his nose up coz damn this guy is pervy. "Okay fine! i'm not following you, it's just a coincidence could you just turn back please, i don't think it's normal for people to see a wolf and a human making love to each other" Jimin gets off of him, not before slapping him again of course. "Kinky~" mutters Yoongi as he touches his cheek where Jimin's paw just touched.

Jimin was waiting for Yoongi to turn his intent gaze away from so he could turn back and get dressed but Yoongi just kept staring at him. Jimin growls at him, "What"? asks Yoongi blankly. Jimin growls a little louder so Yoongi turns away. After Jimin was done dressing up he asks "Are there more of you nearby?" "Ummm" Yoongi wonders if he should tell him or not. "Okay... wrong question maybe" 

{If Yoongi tells him that there are, well he is exposing them. If Yoongi tells him he's alone, there's a chance his enemies could corner him. same for Jimin so neither of them is answering}

"Do you go this school?" asks Yoongi. Jimin doesn't answers. "Okay well, let's go out somewhere and talk" Yoongi suggests. "I don't have time for that coz have a class" Jimin immediately covers his mouth. "Oh, so you do go this school" says Yoongi smirking. "N-no i don't i was here for" stutters Jimin. "Stop lying, what bout the Hybrid? is he here as well?" asks Yoongi a bit nervously. When Jimin doesn't answers, Yoongi speaks up "Of course he does, you'd never let him off on his own" smirks Yoongi declaring his assumption as true, judging by the way how nervously Jimin turned his eyes away.

"I won't hurt him" Yoongi says assuring him. "As if i'd ever let you" Jimin scoffs. "Though i don't but i can't hurt him even if i wanted to" says Yoongi sighing. "Keep it a secret... that Tae... goes to this school" says Jimin nervously. "Okhay... but i have a condition... i want something in return" says Yoongi with a smirk. "What?" Jimin replies scowling. 

"A date..." says Yoongi. "Excuse me what?" asks Jimin unable to believe what he just heard. "I want you to go on a date with me." answers Yoongi totally blank. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now?" asks Jimin furrowing his brows coz really, what the heck is he thinking?!!! "You got your class right? answer me, if it's a yes i'll keep the secret safe, if it's a no i can't guarantee anything... so, Yes or No?" asks Yoongi looking at him. "None of them, i'll think about it" Jimin answers meeting his gaze. both of them have a stare down contest and Jimin wins. "Fine" sighs Yoongi. "Just keep your distance from us" says Jimin furiously growling at him. "I can assure you i will keep my distance from the Hybrid, a long... long... distance" speaks Yoongi as he gets up dusting his clothes up, "But i can't say the same for you" he winks at Jimin and leaves. 

So, while Jimin was gone, Tae enters the class alone, class hadn't started yet. "Taebaby~" yells Minjae oh so dramatically when he sees Tae all by himself. "Where's Jimin?" asks Minho slightly pissed. "I don't know...it's fine i'm not a baby i can walk by myself" 

Just soon as he says that, he trips over, a random bystander catches him from falling, and boy the drama that followed! Everyone just swarms him asking if he's okay. "I'm fine, it's nothing" says Tae pouting coz why are they getting stressed over something like this. Just then Jimin enters tearing through the crowd, The moment Tae looks at him, "Chimmie~" he whines, showing him a cut on his finger that was bleeding that he must've gotten when his finger must've brushed against the metal in the chairs.

"I leave you alone for one minute and ... geeez Tae" huffs Jimin as he drags him out to the infirmary. "Poor Taehyungie..." sighs Jaebum "I bet if Kook was here he would've cried a Han river" says Jackson. "That reminds me... where the heck is he?" asks Jaebum. "I rang him up earlier n seriously he shrieked loud enough to damage my hearing senses. apparently, he stayed up late last night so he slept in" speaks annoyed Jackson. "His brother spoils him too much i tell you" remarks Jaebum.

So, in the infirmary Jimin was looking for something like a band-aid, no one was there since it's so early in the morning so Jimin was looking around by himself. While he was busy, Tae's face was worn down. Actually, he was mad at Jimin for leaving him alone, also he was in pain. (coz of his Hybrid nature) So, unconsciously his Cat ears came out, Jimin was busy looking around so he didn't pay attention.

While at the student council president's office.  
"Okay then, perfectly normal?" asks Junghyun. "Yea. that's what i concluded" sighs Yoongi. "Okay then, you can leave" orders Junghyun as he gets busy with paperwork again. Just when Yoongi was at the door, he stops. He just hears Junghyun inhale deeply, he turns to see Junghyun's expression turning dark. Yoongi's heart starts beating fast as he realises what this could mean...

 

Junghyun exits the room hurriedly as he says three words that send chills down his spines.

"He's here Yoongi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Junghyun meets Tae. (^_^). let me know if you liked it. 
> 
> Also, is the word count too much?


	11. Hybrid Meets Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genius Yoongi. finally Junghyun sees Tae, Yoongi the saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know it sucks but please please please bear with it.

Even though Junghyun wasn't specific, but the moment Yoongi heard those three words "He's here Yoongi", he could tell what Junghyun was talking about, or more like whom, The Hybrid! Moments ago he just confirmed that Hybrid is in the same building so it's inevitable now, Junghyun will find the Hybrid. Gradually, the scent was spreading through the whole building, Yoongi could also tell that it was indeed the scent of the Hybrid judging by how enticing it was. 

Yoongi was frozen, because Junghyun just caught the Hybrid's scent, and it's a given that he will lose control over his senses. Junghyun might even hurt the Hybrid. But that comes later, Jimin is there with the Hybrid and if Jimin sees Junghyun even approaching Tae, he will no doubt attack without even thinking of consequences, he knows for a fact that Jimin is no match for Junghyun. If the encounter does happens , a brawl between them is inevitable. Being natural enemies, it will only stop with either the Wolf ripping his enemy's limbs apart or when the Vampire rips his enemy's heart out. One of them will not make it alive out of this.

Yoongi was panicking right now, but he knows if he panics the situation is going to get worse, he takes a deep breath. Even though he knows he should chase Junghyun but his senses must be dizzy right now so it will take him some time to get to the Hybrid, he thinks. So, Yoongi tries to calm himself down, that is how he handles the situations, By analysing the situation and devising a strategy with a cool head.

So, this is how Min Yoongi genius's brain works - he starts with identifying the primary threat being posed at the moment. He's running out of time so wasting his time doing things he's not capable of will only make the situation worse. So, the primary threat is Hybrid and Junghyun's encounter. He quickly deduces that he might not be able to solve the issue at hand, which is Hybrid and junghyun's encounter and for a reason he won't even try. there's a 50/50 chance that if he leaves right now he might be able to stop it. But he's not the one to take chances so he'll devise a strategy that ensures 100%success. He's well aware of the fact that, there will be casualties so there is no way either of them will come out unscathed. He will just focus on minimising the casualties for each sides. That is his goal. So, he will let the Hybrid and Junghyun's encounter happen without any hindrance.

So, assuming that Junghyun will find the Hybrid. now, he thinks of the threats being posed :- First, Jimin and Junghyun's encounter. Second, Junghyun could lose control when he gets close to the Hybrid. Now, he thinks of the consequences if each of these things were to happen, So, if Jimin and Junghyun's encounter happens and Jimin wins, there's the risk of getting their cover blown. However, if Junghyun wins, His Wolf will suffer the most painful death and the Hybrid will be taken away. plus, the bonus of getting their cover blown. 

He will now decide his course of actions, for the moment, He has two choices, if he should look for the Hybrid or Junghyun? Since Junghyun will find the Hybrid anyway, he should look for Junghyun. So, out he goes without wasting any time. He must avoid Junghyun and Jimin's encounter, which seems a little impossible at the moment because will Junghyun really be able to keep his hands off the Hybrid if he sees him, or Will Jimin just sit still and let the Hybrid be taken away? While running through the empty corridors, (empty coz classes are in session) he thinks out of the three involved in the situation, who is more close to Danger, Neither of them will hurt the Hybrid, so he will remain safe no doubt whatever situation will follow the encounter so he's not worried about the Hybrid. Junghyun can easily overpower Jimin, so Jimin is the only one in danger right now. Realisation hits him hard as his genius brain stops working when he realises he will have to pick a side, either Junghyun or Jimin? 

He fails to decide his course of actions if he was to face the situation where he has to pick sides, but he's just over analysing the situation coz that's not going to happen he knows. because he will stop Junghyun and Jimin's encounter. How? By stopping Junghyun. how's he going to that? ( ;) let's see )

 

So, in the infirmary Jimin is still busy with looking for a band-aid, he's worried that the Vampire might catch the scent, (he knows Yoongi is there and there could be more who knows) Tae is just sad, and he's facing downwards, fidgeting with his fingers, So he isn't paying attention either but his fucking cat ears just came out. The sight is just breathtaking, but for the Hybrid himself it's just dangerous. 

Junghyun was following the scent like a maniac, bumping into things, the walls, banging doors and all. With each moment passing by his senses are getting dizzy, his mind is clouded by the scent. The scent keeps getting stronger, which leads him out of the building towards the infirmary, for a moment he pauses coz of the sun in his eyes, but when he senses the scent becoming stronger he figures the Hybrid must be in the infirmary, that explains how the scent was there in the first place, so he heads there stumbling. 

If he thought he was a mess the first time, well this time he feels he won't make it out alive lest he gets his hands on the Hybrid, coz last time the scent was a bit faint, but the one he just caught is fresh that's why it's actually more painful this time, yes the pleasure is there but it's equally painful. his skin is burning and he's feeling a throbbing pain in his head. He can't even breathe properly, so it's not out of pleasure that he's seeking the Hybrid right now, he's just being compelled to find the source of that scent. He can't even feel if his heart is beating at all or not, his skin is craving for something, something that will stop it from burning. 

The moment he opens the door to the corridor, he stumbles forward, a strong scent is emitting from inside the room. It's so strong (coz the source is right there) that Junghyun almost mistaked it for another scent, there's a huge glass window there, and next to the window is the door to the room, Junghyun was going to enter the door but through the glass he lands his eyes on a sight that instantly freezes him on his tracks.

The first thing he noticed were two ears. Two grey ears, twitching on a tuft on feathery brown hair. He was literally frozen as he was gaping at the boy through the window. 

For Junghyun it was not a beautiful sight at all, No! why? because the sight left him thunderstruck! Jolts ran through his entire body the moment he landed his eyes on the creature. How those twitching ears sent chills down his spine is not at all beautiful for him. It's not beautiful coz his entire body is now burning, he can feel it reaching even to his bones. His hands were so limp that he couldn't even twist the door knob. 

Did i mention the vision is blurred because there's a glass in between, and also because Junghyun's senses are dizzy, well doesn't matters for Junghyun he lost his mind anyway. He cannot decide what to do right now, as his mind isn't working. He certainly imagined a lot about how he will meet the Hybrid, how he will introduce himself, how he will touch the Hybrid for the first time ever... but here he is frozen, unable to even twist a door knob.

"Get away from there Junghyun" calls out Yoongi's faint voice, that's how Junghyun's senses are responding to a stimuli right now. Yoongi immediately swats Junghyun's hand away from the door knob. "Are you trying to fucking kill him?" asks Yoongi grabbing Junghyun by the shoulders and shaking him up in an attempt to knock back some sense into him, and he succeeds a little coz Junghyun answers back, "He's there Yoongi, my Kitten-he's" says Junghyun's shaky voice as he reaches for the door Knob but Yoongi swats his hand again. "Listen to me Junghyun, he's in danger... the Hybrid is in danger" speaks Yoongi looking at him.

Finally, some sense was knocked back to Junghyun, as he meets Yoongi's gaze, the moment he looked into Yoongi's eyes, that were now crimson red, Junghyun murmurs a "what?".

"I'm sorry Junghyun" speaks Yoongi softly. and "It's you, you're the danger, the condition you're in right now, you could hurt the Hybrid" speaks Yoongi gulping a little, even though it's true but it's not the primary threat. "M-me? me? you mean i would hurt-i would hurt my kitten? Me?" repeats Junghyun over n over again coz clearly his mind is not working right now. "Yes Junghyun, the Hybrid will hate you forever, you-you don't want that do you" speaks Yoongi.

It was as if Junghyun was hypnotised, he was completely in Yoongi's control right now. and... actually it was, Yoongi's natural ability is Hypnotisation, However, it's not really much useful on stronger ones, but the condition Junghyun is in right now, he won't remember Yoongi actually hypnotised him. He knew for a fact that Junghyun will probably lose his senses if he sees the hybrid, that way Junghyun will become a weak target and Yoongi can manipulate him. But, flaws are everywhere, Like Yoongi most certainly wasn't hoping for the Boy to be in his Hybrid form. So, the scent that made Junghyun's senses dull, were slightly heightened by the sight of boy's Hybrid form. 

"You want the Hybrid right?" asks Yoongi still looking into Junghyun's eyes, Junghyun just nods his head in yes. "I'll get the Hybrid for you, now we need to make sure he doesn't gets hurt right?" asks Yoongi, now a bit calm. Junghyun just nods his head again. "So, you need to head home, i'll get the Hybrid for you, okay? You'll wait for him won't you? for your Little Kitten?" Yoongi delivers the final blow. "I will... i will wait for him... My little kitten" Junghyun looks at the boy one more time.

Yoongi sighs in relief coz his plan worked. Now, he can warn Jimin about the threat, he will go back to the mansion, in an injured state, he'll tell them how there were wolves there and how he was trying to protect the Hybrid but they took him away. He knows he's betraying his clan but he doesn't cares right now. Besides, it's not like anyone is getting hurt right? Junghyun is safe. Hybrid is also safe.. and his cute little wolf is also safe... but it was way too early to be relieved coz just then, comes Jimin, who... caresses Tae's ears?

Inside the infirmary, "Are you mad coz i left you all alone?" asks Jimin as he sees Tae's cat ears were out and he caresses one of his ears a little with his finger, just a light touch. Tae scrunches up his nose and turns his face towards Jimin, still facing down. "You're such a baby Tae" speaks Jimin teasingly. Jimin crouches down, Tae looks at him with teary eyes. 

"I'm not a baby... you're so mean" says Tae scrunching up his nose as his ears disappear. "Yes you are... just look at you Tae... tch tch... whining like a baby" Jimin teases. Tae huffs and makes an angry expression. "okay okay fine... how about i treat you to something... a caramel macchiato?" suggests Jimin, he knows how to cheer the little baby up. "With strawberry muffins?" Tae asks still holding the angry expression, "Blueberry Cheesecake too?" Tae asks again. "Yes yes yes... everything you want... you're my world Tae, my only family i'll do anything for you" speaks Jimin, as Tae was almost reaching out for a hug, Jimin asks him to show his finger with the cut.

"You have to be more careful Tae" speaks Jimin as he was carefully applying the ointment on the cut. "I was careful..." huffs Tae. "Yea yea... the air must've knocked you over right?" asks Jimin sarcastically. "Who knows!" says Tae shrugging. and the bickering starts.

On the outside, Junghyun's eyes were flashing a crimson red, indicating his fury. Why? coz he(Jimin) just touched his Hybrid? not to mention the most sensitive part of his body!!! "Fuck! those cheesy assholes" cusses Yoongi. "J-Junghyun you should leave" asks Yoongi stuttering a little. "Not before i rip his (jimin's) heart out, he touched my Kitten Yoongi... he touched my kitten" speaks Junghyun's shaky voice, as his lips were twitching in anger. "N-no-no-no" speaks Yoongi as he swats Junghyun's hand away from the door knob again.

"You can't do that, look if you hurt him right before the Hybrid's eyes he won't like it... you have to wait Junghyun..." speaks Yoongi, he was just praying for Junghyun to believe him, coz he just needed time, time to ensure Jimin's safety. "Be-besides he shouldn't die so easily right?" he asks looking into Junghyun's eyes again, but clearly it wasn't working anymore coz Junghyun's eyes were a brighter red right now, indicating his senses were sharper than Yoongi for the moment. For a moment Yoongi gives up coz there's really no hope now.... but...

"You're right Yoongi... i have to hear him scream... i need to hear him scream when i'll rip his limbs apart one by one... i'll gouge those eyes out... those eyes... he laid them on my kitten, i'll... i'll bite off that finger of his if i have to ... to make him regret" Yoongi cuts him off as he certainly didn't like the idea of his little wolf experiencing all this, even though there's no way he'd let it happen but he doesn't wants to hear it. "That's right you see Hybrids are fragile Junghyun, you don't want him to suffer from a mental trauma do you? do you want the Hybrid to suffer?" asks Yoongi again using the Hybrid as his weapon. 

"N-No-no... protect him Yoongi... protect my little Kitten... please" pleads Junghyun desperately. "You need to leave, okay... head for the car in the parking lot... the driver is waiting for you as usual... the car- parking lot... can you do that?" asks Yoongi making sure Junghyun gets home safely. Junghyun nods his head as he starts walking, stumbling a little... usually Yoongi would be worried about Junghyun's condition but he has more serious issues here. 

Yoongi twists the door knob, both boys turn their attention towards the door, but Yoongi is faster than the lightning itself so, in a flash he knocks both of them out. His priority? Ensuring Jimin's safety.

 

So, at the Jeon Mansion, Junghyun's office.   
Junghyun just went through a lot so his mental state is kind of disbalanced right now. he hasn't uttered a word other then "Send for Taerin" as he came back and headed for his office. The door creaks open and enters a woman, taking a bow, mid aged, almost 30.

{Jung Taerin :-She's responsible for looking after Lady Jeon Eunha's well being, just like Yoongi looks after Jungkook and Junghyun. Her special ability is she can teleport, but only to a short distances}

"Retrieve the Hybrid, he's in a building outside the main one of Seoul High" orders Junghyun without even looking at her. "Understood Master" answers Taerin obediently. "But ... Don't- don't touch him" Junghyun adds. Taerin rolls her eyes coz how the heck is she supposed to retrieve him like that if she can't touch him, she cannot argue back coz that means getting thrown into the dungeon filled with starving prisoner wolves, judging by the expression on Junghyun's face. "Understood master, how shall i get the Hybrid without touching him?" asks Taerin trying to look stupid.

"Y-you... okay but just this once... do not let your hands taint his flesh though... Only i can touch him... only me" and Junghyun goes back to his chanting again. Taerin takes a bow and leaves, not before scowling at Junghyun of course. So, Taerin doesn't really likes anyone other than Eunha. She doesn't even cares for Junghyun, Jungkook or even Daehyun himself. For Eunha she will even lay down her life, but there's one person she despises more than anything or anyone... MIN YOONGI! 

So, at school Jungkook is finally here, he woke up late so he figured he'd attend the classes after Lunch. He could just skip the day, but it's like his days don't go by without seeing his little Gwiyomi now. That's the only reason why he's not skipping his classes anymore. The moment he was at the outer gate, a scent immediately heightens all 6 six senses of him (or 7 if he has more). It was very faint and almost felt like there was no source, it was just a lingering scent as it was equally strong in all directions... (Yep Jungkook's senses are the sharpest). He enters the campus, and feels the scent getting stronger and stronger with each step he takes forward.

It's very faint, but still he can sense it. Unlike Junghyun Jungkook's feeling more relaxed and more at peace. For Jungkook, it's a sweet scent, a scent that's soothing him. Waves of immense pleasure are hitting his senses as he takes in more and more of his scent. it's literally everywhere, but now he can sense a direction. His eyes lead up to the infirmary building so he starts walking towards that direction. 

Something about this scent feels familiar, the moment he realises that, his lips start twitching, as if to say something but he can't, his once calm mind is suddenly going into a frenzy, his flared nostrils, furrowing brows gradually increasing heart beat are making him impatient. for what? he doesn't knows. He opens the door and his eyes widen in surprise. His breathing was uneven. "A Hybrid" he mutters. But unlike Junghyun, Jungkook wasn't frozen instead it drove him absolutely crazy.

In an instant he enters the room, stumbling forward a bit, he picked up signs that a Hybrid was here, but when he finds the whole room empty his eyes immediately go red. "Where's he" screams Jungkook as he knocks everything in sight over. The shelves, the cupboards literally everything. luckily it was lunchtime so no one was there, Jungkook's frenzy doesn't lasts long however, as he feels dizzy, His senses are now numb, he stumbles to take a seat and settles at the spot Tae was at. 

It's faint, but unconsciously his mind can form an image, his desire (sexual desire) is heightened up to the point where he's burning up, every bit of his body . he feels his skin just became extra sensitive. that faint image is making him feel like he would rather die than to bear this. it's unbearable for him, how he just wants to feel him... skin-to-skin... how he can't touch those lips, the lips he saw that day, red... the purest red he has ever seen. how badly he wants to taste them... that pure and untainted skin ... how it tempts him to just paint it blue marking him, every inch of it,... He just wants to reach out... reach out for him. Who? he doesn't knows... but his heart knows... His senses are just so dizzy that he can't even realise that he knows, he knows who the source of this scent is.

All this just proved to be too much for him so he passes out.

Jungkook wakes up, when he feels something touching his skin it's familiar... so he opens his eyes, still dizzy, but the scent is gone. A stronger and more masculine scent is there right now, he finds a slightly bruised and injured Yoongi staring at him with a scowl on his face.

"Dafuq are you doing here?" asks Yoongi's voice. Jungkook still had a throbbing pain in his head, because of the damage his senses suffered due to sudden strain.

"I-I sensed a Hybrid Yoongi" speaks Jungkook trying to recover.

"I know kid, because there was one, Taerin took him away, his name is Kim Taehyung, the one in your class, that fluff ball, maybe you remember. Come on now let's get home, it's dark already, what the heck are you doing passing out at school like that, Geez" complains Yoongi as he opens the door to leave. 

So, In the Dorms, Yugyeom is asking around if anyone's seen Tae and Jimin, with no luck so far. So, he decides to check the entries at the gate, wondering if they even entered the dorm or not, when he does he finds no record. So, he decides to check the school building, sneakily of course, he already checked the Infirmary once, (after Taerin took Tae away) but just in case he missed something, he decides to check again. Once he gets in the room, terror strikes! 

Yugyeom just sensed the presence of a Vampire (Yoongi), He knew Tae came here with Jimin so it doesn't takes long before he puts the pieces together. 

"Please be safe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already did add the tag smut so if you're reading this you're prepared for what's coming up... i guess, so i'm not adding that trigger warning. thankies for reading. (^_^)


	12. My Little Kitten ❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indecent Junghyun. cute and adorable Tae. more cute and adorable Tae <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if i have disappointed Tae x Junghyun shippers but this was the best i could do... have mercy on me coz it's my first time writing such a scene!!! mianhe!!!!!

*Knock Knock* "Come in" speaks Eunha's voice, who's in her room right now. Taerin comes in takes a bow. "Oh Taerin, how'd it go?" Eunha asks. "Target retrieved" answers Taerin. "Good work, you can rest now. before that could you send for Junghyun?" asks Eunha. "Yes Lady" Taerin takes a bow and leaves.

The door creaks open, He's nervous, Well... that's what his constantly increasing heartbeat says. But not because he's not supposed to be here, it's because he's scared... he's scared coz what he's going to see in there might be too much for his heart... But he's impatient, No, craving... he's craving for that sight... craving for the certain creature's unfathomable beauty. His heart stops momentarily when he finally steps in, what he sees before his eyes actually feels like a dream. A dream coz he's longing for this moment since days that felt like years. 

There he is right before his eyes, looking like an Angel in deep slumber. Those long lashed almond shaped eyes, he thinks are probably the most beautiful thing he'll ever see. How this innocent creature will look back at him with those eyes he wonders, With innocence, with fear, or curiosity? His honey toned skin, it looks so beautiful that he feels it would get tainted just by touching. He looks so pure, yet so sinful as if begging to be touched. He doesn't wants to touch him, he's afraid he's going to defile him just by looking at him like this, but he feels like he's being compelled towards him.

He sits beside the unconscious Hybrid, facing him, with his back turned towards the door. This proximity, he's only dreamt of being this close to the Hybrid, his little kitten. Daehyun's words " Hybrid must remain pure and untainted till i come back" are constantly echoing in the back of his head. He's usually not the one to defy his father's orders, but the Hybrid's tempting him, he's entranced, No he can't stop now, not when he's this close to turning all his fantasies into reality. 

He didn't even noticed, when exactly did his hand reached out so close to him, he cups the Hybrid's cheek with one hand, finally touching his kitten, Gently caressing the Hybrid's side cheek with his thumb, studying his Angelic features. How sinfully beautiful he looks like this, He cannot even begin to fathom how these features look when they are lively. His fingers are roaming over the innocent sleeping creature's face. It feels good, it feels better than any kind of pleasure he's ever had. However reaching a certain point his fingers stopped. He gulps, coz he just touched the softest thing he's ever felt against his skin, the touch immediately sent jolts through his entire body, giving him goosebumps. 

 

Red, ... a beautiful red he sees painted over those plump red lips, Not to mention how soft they are. 'This is wrong' echoes a voice in the back of his head but he wouldn't be here in the first place if he was listening to it. He runs his fingers sensually through those sinfully tempting lips, he wants to taste them. They look even brighter than the cherry's red itself. he wonders if they taste sweet like cherry, or even sweeter. He starts leaning in staring at the Hybrid's lips, but...

He doesn't wants to do this, the Hybrid is still unconscious, unaware, he stops for a moment realising how wrong this is, he doesn't wants to hurt his Kitten, but feels unable to move his eyes away as he keeps leaning in just as he was a few inches away. By now, all the voices have faded, he's not thinking anymore his body was responding on his own when,

he reaches close enough for their lips to be brushing against each other lightly, he gasps as this slight touch made him crave for more. Junghyun licks his own lips not taking his eyes off for even a moment,

Finally, his tongue reaches out to lick the Hybrid's lower lip sensually, he lets out a gasp as the taste sends chills down his spine. He wants more, needs to relish more of this as he keeps running his tongue through the sleeping Kitten's sinful lips, Licking them as if they are laced with his favourite flavour. He groans in pleasure, these lips are so juicy and plump, that his lips want to taste it, but he's afraid of being too harsh, too harsh on his soft little kitten. His body is clearly not responding to him as he captures the sleeping Hybrid's lips into his own, sucking them oh-so-softly, in a fast rhythm but with soft movements. He doesn't cares if the Hybrid is unconscious, the waves of pleasure hitting him are worth a thousand sins like this. 

His tongue is occasionally caressing the now wet and even more smooth lips, catching the skin between his teeth, sucking on it, oh how he wishes he could taste more, how badly he wants his own tongue to explore that hot cavern, How he wants to just devour these lips. He already feels addicted to the taste, he feels like he could suck on them forever and still won't get enough. The once so gentle movements of his own lips are now wild n hungry as he sucks on the sleeping Hybrid's juicy lips so harshly that he feels he might actually taste it, He's groaning and moaning in immense pleasure, nothing could compare to this, He just wants to dwell in this realm of pleasure forever, he moves to the jaw line, hungrily licking a stripe there leaving butterfly kisses all over his neck. 

He was licking the area around Hybrid's neck as if he has been starving for month and the Hybrid is his food , being careful enough not to suck on the untainted flesh as it might leave a mark, but the way he's hovering over the Hybrid , he literally looks a wild animal trying to devour his prey right now, and it's driving him insane, so insane that he's now talking to the unconscious Hybrid, "You're mine" he growls as he continues moving his tongue up and down against the Hybrid's earlobe. "Only mine" he cups the Hybrid's cheeks with both hands, looking directly at his face "Your my little kitten, you belong to me, you" he probably had more words but now he's getting impatient by the second as he crashes his lips onto the Hybrid's , his muffled breathing voices came out. Yep! now he's lost it, he can't even talk properly, which he shouldn't be doing in the first place since the Hybrid is still unconscious.

"Only i will touch you" he growls possessively as he slides the Hybrid's pretty white sweater down, from one side exposing his collarbone, he was in a frenzy now, judging by the way he was assaulting every inch of the Hybrid's skin in his sight with his tongue, he's breathing unevenly as his muffled breathing sounds are probably the only sound in the silent room right now. Poor little Hybrid isn't even aware of what's happening to him right now. But Junghyun's possessivenes isn't letting him stop. 

*Knock Knock* comes the sound of knocking, but Junghyun couldn't stop himself, as he continued his ministrations, the sound comes again, a bit louder this time, but it fell deaf to Junghyun's ears. "Lady Eunha wants to see you Master Junghyun" calls out Taerin from outside the door, she's smart enough not to barge in the room since almost the whole mansion knows how obsessed Junghyun is with the Hybrid. 

Junghyun curses his luck as he quickly gets up hearing Eunha's name, feeling a little dizzy as he steps out of his realm of nirvana. he reaches the door and opens it, Taerin takes a bow and repeats her message. "I'll be right back, keep an eye on him till then, but don't touch him or even lay your eyes on him" warns Junghyun as he leaves. "Asshole" mutters Taerin under her breath, coz how the hell is she supposed to keep an eye on him if she can't even look at him. "This Hybrid wrecked him hard really!" she says to herself sighing.

Junghyun enters Eunha's room, "You called for me mother"? asks Junghyun clearly annoyed but Eunha was busy with some paperwork so she doesn't notices, "Yea, i just wanted to remind you... your father said you're not allowed to touch the Hybrid, i hope you remember" says Eunha looking at Junghyun. "I do mother" answers Junghyun obediently. "Could you check on Jungkookie? Yoongi went out to look for him but..." asks Eunha slightly worried. "I will mother" answers Junghyun in the same tone, Just then Taerin comes rushing, "He's waking up master" she says breathing really hard. "What the fuck did you do?" speaks Junghyun's furious voice. "Nothing, i swear i didn't even look at him, i just heard him tossing and turning" answers Taerin meekly. Junghyun doesn't argues back coz he knows exactly why the Hybrid woke up.

Tae opens his eyes gradually, the light feels too harsh against his eyes, he sits up, eyes still closed, his vision still blurry. He can't remember what happened, or where is he right now, but it's an unfamiliar bed, so when he realises that, his eyes open wide, as he finds himself surrounded by strangers who were gaping at him. He immediately flinches back and hides behind the... errr sheets ... to protect himself. (sheets were the only thing in sight) though his Head's crown was still visible.

He gets even more startled when everyone gasps. Now he's scared, so scared that he's almost about to cry, he already would've but he's scared to even make a sound, he's afraid of strangers, ever since that unfateful night but actually everyone was just looking at him with pure adoration coz, his soft grey cat ears were out , twitching occasionally. 

"Jiminie~" cries out Tae, to the others it was nothing, but for the poor Hybrid it was close to hell. He just woke up amidst strangers, he doesn't even knows how he got here, who are these people? what do they want with him? ... it's the worst situation he's ever been in coz he doesn't knows where Jimin is, he's scared not for himself but for Jiminie, yea for himself too but he's more worried for Jimin. 

Tae starts sobbing, just as Eunha steps forward to console the poor Hybrid he flinches back again hitting the bed post. "We-we're not going to hurt you" speaks Eunha as sweetly as she could trying not to scare the poor creature. "Jiminie~" Tae cries out again, everyone was wondering what that is... all of them were thinking of ways to calm the Hybrid, Tae's heart was beating fast, he was breathing so hard that he was going to hyperventilate soon, when *Bang* the door flings wide open

"Jungkookie" cries out the Hybrid as his ears disappear immediately at Jungkook's sight. "Tae!!!" voices out a panting Jungkook. He must've ran really hard coz he was such a panting mess right now, he crouches down in an attempt to catch his breath. "Wait! you two are familiar?..." Eunha asks raising a brow. "We're classmates" says Jungkook still panting. "Cl-Classmates?" asks Junghyun stuttering. (his hormonal disbalance again). "You!"Jungkook glares at him angrily, he walks up to him and grabs his collars, "Do you have any fucking idea what you just did?" Jungkook yells at him, startling Tae, (again).

But Jungkook can deal with Junghyun later, he walks up to Tae and crouches down to look at his face, "Are you okay Tae?" asks Jungkook softly yet impatiently, which startles, just arrived Yoongi who was staring at him with wide eyes coz really? can Jungkook actually be so soft? No one was complaining, not even Junghyun coz Jungkook might calm the Hybrid down, n that's what matters the most.

Tae just nods his head to answer. Even though he was still scared but seeing a familiar face calmed him down, for the moment. "You sure you're not hurt?" asks Jungkook again, Tae just shows him his bandaged finger, Jungkook just lets out a soft chuckle, relieved that he's safe. "Other than that i mean" Jungkook asks cooing at his cuteness. "No" voices out Tae meekly. 

"Where were you Jungkookie?" asks Eunha sternly, "I passed out i guess" answers Jungkook scratching his head. "psst" Yoongi calls out to Junghyun, "What"? Junghyun whispers back. "Should we let Jungkook handle this?" Yoongi asks whispering. "That's our only choice" sighs Junghyun. 

"So, what happened Tae?" Jungkook decides to ask Tae and see if he is aware of the situation, "I don't know... Ji-Jiminie... where's Jiminie?" Tae asks on the verge of crying, Yoongi gulps at the question. "Ji-Jiminie is..." speaks Jungkook but unable to complete the sentence, 'fuck what should i say' groans Jungkook internally. 

"Jiminie" and the downpour starts, Everyone just panics, Jungkook was the most panicked one as they were all looking at him, esp Junghyun who would've murdered him if looks could kill!. "He's safe Tae... he's safe don't worry" says Jungkook trying to sound convincing. "Really?" Tae asks poking his head out and looking at him with his innocent eyes, "Y-yes, you see... something... something happened at the school so you passed out... and and... and it was unsafe there... yea very unsafe so i-i brought you here" speaks Jungkook mouthing out random words coz he had no idea what to say. "Why didn't that fucker think of this situation" curses Jungkook internally. 

"What happened at the school?" now Tae was curious. "Fuck"! curses Jungkook under his breath. Everyone looked blank. "Why didn't i think of this" Junghyun face palms himself. Jungkook looks at Yoongi for back up, but Yoongi just scratches his head. "Jungkookie?~" Tae calls out again, waiting for an answer. 'I'm probably going to regret this later' groans Jungkook internally, coz what he was about to say will either solve the issue or make the situation as worst as possible.

"An epidemic broke out in the school, unfortunately everyone was affected by it, including you, so you can't see Jimin for quite sometime for his safety" states Jungkook without even batting an eyelid as if it's really the truth. Tae's eyes widen, while everyone just went 'What the fuck?'. 

"I-is it a Zombie apocalypse?" asks Tae, with a hint of terror in his eyes. Jungkook could tell Tae must be scared of zombies, but he had to say something, "Vampires" blurts out Jungkook. "Vampires??? everyone turned into Vampires?" asks Tae shaping his mouth like an 'o' . "Yeeeeep" answers Jungkook clearly regretting what he just said. "That means i can be a Vampire too?" asks Tae with starry eyes and excitedly. "Yea well, we're working on that, So, you see you tried to drink Jiminie's blood, that's why you have to stay away from him for a while, for his safety, so that you don't turn Jimin into a vampire hmm ?" says Jungkook trying to sound as convincing as possible. 

"I couldn't even if i tried, pabo kookie" chuckles Tae internally coz Jiminie is actually a wolf. "Jiminie said to tell you to be a good boy, you gonna be a good boy?" Jungkook asks hoping to get an answer. "Hmmm" speaks Tae pouting a little. Tae knows for a fact that Vampires do exist, so the whole story doesn't really sounds irrelevant. Also, he has some wild fantasies, watching all those movies sure did a thing to his brain. but others don't know that, also, he'll easily believe whatever Kookie tells him, coz right now he's Tae's only support.

Everyone was still shocked coz what the fuckin fuck? Vampire epidemic? Jungkook just glares at everyone. "what?" Tae also looks to the same direction but the moment he becomes aware of the strangers' presence again, he buries his face inside the sheets. "It's oaky Tae! i know these people, it's-my family" speaks Jungkook trying to calm the poor boy down. He slowly moves the sheets, "That's my mother" speaks Jungkook gesturing towards Eunha. "please make yourself at home Taehyungie" smiles Eunha sweetly. Tae feels relaxed coz she's kookie's mom. Tae bows his head "P-pardon the intrusion Mrs. Jeon" speaks Tae trying to sound casual but still stuttering.

"The rest of them are others, i'll introduce them later" huffs out Jungkook, clearly tired. "You must be hungry, please tell me what would you like to eat" asks Eunha , now confidently coz the Hybrid was calm with her now. Tae does his famous, 'Tilting his head sideways, looking up and narrowing his eyes pose' in an attempt to think, Jungkook and Junghyun's 's heart didn't flutter! they are totally not internally squealing.

Tae leans in to whisper something in Jungkook's ears, clearly not noticing how flushed Jungkook was, Tae was telling him the thing he wanted to eat, but Jungkook was just frozen. When finally Tae moves away, he gulps, as he speaks "Chocolate strawberry, peanut butter laced caramel centered cake... what? Are you sure such a thing exists?" asks Jungkook raising a brow. "I eat it all the time" Tae huffs. "Hmmm, n how bout a caramel macchiato?" asks Jungkook. Tae just yelps coz how does Jungkookie knows what i like, Before Tae could ask Jungkook offers an explanation, "i heard from a few admirer of yours". 

"I'll get it for you as soon as possible, till then you should rest" suggests Eunha. Everytime someone other than Jungkook spoke, Tae just kept flinching a little, "Okay now let him rest, get outta here come on" announces Jungkook. "Not you though" speaks Eunha. "Do you want him to stay?" Eunha asks looking Tae, who wasn't looking at her but shyly nods his head. 

"Umm... i'll be back after i finish up my work, kay?" says Jungkook but Tae doesn't responds. "I promise, i'll come back" asks Jungkook looking at Tae with pure admiration. Tae just nods, flashing him a faint smile. "Keep a watch" Jungkook orders the guards who were going to stay inside, as everyone leaves. Jungkook looks back one more time, Tae waves at him which he pretends to ignore coz he doesn't wants to seem cheesy, also to avoid Junghyun's glares, he's been getting since he entered the room.

"Get a hold of yourself kid" says Yoongi as he helps a stumbling Jungkook to get to his bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you"? Yoongi asks frustrated coz Jungkook is not acting right. "I'm thirsty" whines out Jungkook "Wait... when was the last time you had a treat?" asks Yoongi raising a brow. "I-I don't remember, i think it was 5..no 4 days ago... 6 maybe... I don't remember" answers Jungkook almost crying out. "You need to drink more often! what the heck do you think you are... geez" Yoongi goes out and asks the guard to get Jungkook a partner ASAP. "Seriously though what the heck were you thinking?" Yoongi asks , his voice laced with concern.

"I just wasn't feeling upto it... ever-ever since... i don't know it just happened" says Jungkook's shaky voice. The guard knocks on the door, indicating the partner is here. The moment Jungkook sees the girl, he leaps towards her and dives in straight for the bite, his throat was burning, he needed to drink blood. He hadn't felt the need since a few days but the scent he caught triggered his thirst again, so he's hoping he can quench his thirst and relieve his poor burning throat.

The moment he starts sucking, he lets out a groan coz finally he'll be relieved, only his taste glands just rejected it. For him it tastes so foul that he ends up rushing to the bathroom to throw up. The girl just stood there blank, coz what the fuck just happened. "He won't be needing you tonight, you can leave" says Yoongi politely. The girl walks out muttering some incoherent words. Yoongi calls out to Jungkook "just make do with the suppressants for now kid". "I know that asshole, stop being a mom" answers back Jungkook groaning. Yoongi rolls his eyes coz even when Jungkook's in a bad condition he doesn't misses a chance to disrespect him.

Almost an hour later Jungkook comes out, he was now looking okay. He clears his throat earning Yoongi's attention "This didn't happen" he orders him sternly. "Fuck yeah it did! you're craving for the Hybrid's blood aren't you?" speaks Yoongi scoffing. "No, i'm not!" answers Jungkook trying not to stutter. "Look you can just ask for Junghyun's consent and the Hybrid won't mind either i guess, since he you told him everyone just turned into a fucking vampire" suggests Yoongi.

"Shut the fuck up! i don't need anything" huffs out Jungkook. "You can't hide it, i can see the desperation" Says Yoongi with a smirk. "Get the fuck out of here" says Jungkook scowling coz damn he's right! "Look, just don't scare the poor Hybrid leaping on him like you did to this poor girl" sighs Yoongi. "He's Junghyun's property! i don't have anything to do with it now get the fuck out" speaks annoyed Jungkook.

Just then *knock knock* "Jungkookie~" calls out Junghyun's voice. "What do you want"? whines Jungkook. Junghyun enters, "Oh! Yoongi?" asks surprised Junghyun coz he rarely sees Yoongi with Jungkook. "What?" asks Yoongi. "Nothing... " he answers. "Do you want somethin? if not then please leave me alone i need to get some sleep" whines Jungkook. "But you don't have classes tomorrow right? since the epidemic broke out and everyone just turned into vampires" sniggers Junghyun. "Hey at least i saved your sorry asses! Your precious little Hybrid would've been crying his eyes out if it weren't for me" speaks Jungkook proudly. 

"I know, he's just too precious... so innocently adorable and.." Jungkook cuts him off "Business?" asks Jungkook. "Yea, i just-i just wanted to know... you didn't change your mind right?" asks Junghyun shyly. "Bout what?" Jungkook asks clearly clueless. "Bout the Hybrid...like... he's still mine right" Junghyun asks with starry eyes. Not that he doesn't trusts Jungkook but seeing his soft side come out for the first time just for the Hybrid, made him a little insecure. "Of course, there's no way i could deal with him anyway! Keep him please and brace yourself! his bickering is some high quality shit" exclaims Jungkook. "There's no way he'd talk to me like that" sighs Junghyun. "Yea if you stop being a chicken he might!" says Jungkook. 

Just then a guard enters, "Master... Master the" he was panting. "What happened?" asks Junghyun yelping suddenly. "The Hybrid master..." the guard speaks but he was out of breath. "Did something happen to him?" Junghyun asks widening his eyes. "No-no it just seems he's distressed" answers the guard. "But why? what happened?" asks Jungkook suddenly interested. "Well, it seems he's unable to sleep" answers the guard.

So, three of them enter the Hybrid's room.   
The moment Tae sees them, he hides behind the sheets again. Jungkook rolls his eyes. "What's wrong?" asks Yoongi trying to sound soft but ends up startling Tae by suddenly talking. Junghyun glares at him and pushes Jungkook forward. "What's wrong Tae?" asks Jungkook. Tae pokes his head out of the sheets but only uptill eyes, since his mouth was covered with the sheet his voice comes out muffled "I wanf my unny" speaks Tae meekly. " what"? Jungkook asks again coz Tae's voice was very low. "M-my bunny... i want my bunny" speaking a bit clearer this time. " Your pet?" asks Jungkook raising a brow. "No... it's... it's a bunny" speaks Tae looking down. "A plush toy?' speaks Yoongi, again startling Tae, Junghyun pinches him, causing him to yelp. 

"Is it a plushie?" asks Jungkook sighing. Tae just nods his head. "Too bad, you're just gonna have to sleep without your bunny for tonight, Night" as Jungkook was getting up to leave, Tae tugs at his sleeve. "But... i can't sleep without him... i..." Tae sounded like he was almost on the verge of crying. he was already upset being at the unfamiliar place, the only person he knew was being a meanie right now, Jiminie is not there either so at least Mr. bunny could calm him down.

"We'll get your-your bunny... just hang on" speaks Junghyun still sounding nervous. "send for Taerin" Junghyun orders the guard. When Taerin arrives, "Get his bunny" orders Junghyun. "Understood" answers back Taerin without even asking back a question. "Okay now your bunny'll be here, can Jungkookie go to sleep now, he's very very tired." asks Jungkook, scowling at his own cheesiness with a 'I finally feel you Park Jimin, you have my respect". "Ummmmmmmmm, okay" answers Tae heavily sighing. "Be a good boy kay?" Jungkook adds before leaving, to which Tae answers by nodding happily.

Once out of the room, "Stay here Yoongi, keep checking till he falls asleep, I'll have you and Taerin guard him in shifts okay?" says Junghyun. "It's fine, i can do it, i----don't really trust that bitch you know" says Yoongi sighing a little, he doesn't wants to leaves the Hybrid's side (you know why right?). "Even better" says Junghyun patting Yoongi's back. "You did a good job there kid, i didn't knew you had a heart" remarks Yoongi sarcastically. 

"Shut the fuck up, i'm already embarrassed, and what the fuck were you exactly planning on telling him anyway?" asks Jungkook looking at Junghyun who just scratches his head to answer. Jungkook sighs "Look, He's sensitive---very very sensitive so if you really want this to work make him comfortable around you" suggests Jungkook. "But he seems so comfortable around you already... how did you get so close?" whines Junghyun. "Well, the first time i guess...." a smile creeps up on Jungkook's face as he remembers the first time he saw Tae, no doubt he felt safe around Jungkook. 

"Stop it, you're being creepy" Yoongi scowls at him. "Never mind, just let me go to sleep" says Jungkook as he leaves.

Yoongi was standing outside the door, as Taerin comes holding a few plush toys she grabbed from Tae's room, she was entering the door when Yoongi stops her, "I'll take it from here, you might scare him off" says Yoongi as he snatches the bunny toy from her hands. "Fuck you" scoffs Taerin as she walks away. "No way, you're way too old" says Yoongi scowling as he goes in, Tae was lying down, tossing and turning, Yoongi clears his throat earning Tae's attention. Tae covers his face with sheets and stretches out a hand for the bunny, he had squeezed his eyes shut. Yoongi hands him the bunny carefully. 

The moment Tae feels the bunny in his grasp he immediately snuggles him close. "Sleepwell Tae" mutters Yoongi feeling bad for the Hybrid, if only he were with Jimin right now! 

"Night kookie~" says Tae under his breath, not really expecting Yoongi to hear him, but he does. 

 

"kookie~ huh?" repeats Yoongi internally in the same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if wasn't what you guys were expecting (T_T)... but if you read it thankies. (^_^)


	13. A Web Of Lies (coz everything is fair in love and war)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genius Yoongi. Obssessed Junghyun. poor Jimin. cute Taekook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a lil boring.

(Morning time) Yoongi heading for Junghyun's office coz he just sent for him. He enters the office, along with Junghyun, Taerin was also there, 'Trouble!' says a voice inside his head. "I'm sorry Yoongi, i know you're tired but..." Yoongi cuts him off "stop being so cheesy will you" "Okay so, i asked Taerin to look around and she just came back to report so i thought you should know as well". sighs Junghyun. "What should i know?" asks Yoongi clueless. Taerin starts speaking and Yoongi's eyes just widen,

"His name is Park Jimin, 16 years old, same as the Hybrid. goes to Seoul High, Hometown Busan, according to what i found he doesn't has any parents, his foster home's location is still to be found but currently he lives in the school dorm, He's an Alpha wolf, possibly has connections with the Parks. According to Master Jungkook the Hybrid and Park Jimin share a deep emotional connection, but it's not of a romantic nature, they are 'Just Friends' is what Master Jungkook said. His current whereabouts are unknown according to the report by Min Yoongi which said He ran off using the Hybrid as a means of escape by threatening to hurt him... that's all for now" finishes Taerin.

"Why do you think i should know that" asks Yoongi raising a brow. "I have two jobs, and there's two of you, so you can pick a job according to your preferences. first is, to protect the Hybrid, i know for a fact that the Wolves will come after him, i need either of you to keep an eye on him, the other job is to find this Park Jimin. that's all" says Junghyun. "But i told you already right? that Park jimin is not a threat, he ran away like a little coward, if only the Hybrid wasn't involved i could've captured him but i didn't wanted to take any chances" sighs Yoongi trying to sound convincing. "You did the right thing Yoongi, you always know the best. Besides, i would've probably thrown you in the dungeon if you'd have followed a different course of actions" speaks Junghyun casually. "yea so-so he's not a threat, you don't have to look for him" says Yoongi trying hard not to stutter. "It's an order Yoongi" answers Junghyun sternly. "Understood" answers Yoongi obediently, coz Junghyun used this bossy tone on him for the first time. 

Junghyun sighs, clearly regretting how he talked to Yoongi, "I'm sorry i.. i didn't mean it like that" says Junghyun trying to apologise, "Stop being cheesy will you" huffs Yoongi showing he didn't mind at all. "OKhay... so Taerin what do you choose?" Junghyun asks looking at Taerin. "I'll find Park Jimin Master, clearly i'm not fit enough to guard the Hybrid as Yoongi is the strongest Alpha in our entire clan" answers Taerin sarcastically. Yoongi panics coz , if she goes after Jimin she'll find him for sure! but he has to say something, so...

"I don't think that's a good idea" remarks Yoongi, "Why not?" Junghyun asks. "Well you see the Hybrid doesn't needs mere protection, we have to protect him, but subtly, which means we should let him get comfortable, he's in an unfamiliar place right now so no doubt he's scared of us, first we need him to get familiar with the place, and with someone constantly keeping an eye on him i doubt he'll be able to get comfortable" finishes Yoongi hoping it works. "Hmm, you're right Yoongi... geez why do i always miss these details, ... so what do we do about it Yoongi?" Junghyun asks hoping for a solution from Yoongi. 

"Fuck! what the fuck Yoongi say something... fucking say something" cusses Yoongi internally coz he had no idea what to say. when Junghyun called for Yoongi he had no idea what Junghyun had to say so he is not all prepared. suddenly he recalls the moment when he heard Tae refer to the bunny as 'Kookie' and a smirk appears on his face . 

 

"Jungkook" blurts out Yoongi, but regretting what he said. what about Jungkook, what's Jungkook going to do, he doesn't knows how he's going to elaborate his answer. Luckily, he doesn't need to. "Yea right, Jungkookie is more than capable of protecting him, also, he's the only one i know who won't get infatuated with the Hybrid even if he spends the whole day with him... you're a genius Yoongi!" says Junghyun impressed with Yoongi's intellectual skills.

On the outside Yoongi scowls, but inside he sighs, heavily! thank goodness, it's easy for him to manipulate Junghyun. "So, what do we do about Park Jimin now?" asks Junghyun looking at Yoongi. "Let's see... so why exactly do you want to find him?" Yoongi says pretending he doesn't really cares. "Well, you know how fond the Hybrid is .. of this Park Jimin" Junghyun speaks, saying park Jimin's name truly disgusts him to core, he hates this certain boy for sure.

Yoongi sighs in relief "Oh, that's why, so i will find this Park Jimin, and Taerin can return to her own line of duty, since we have the Hybrid here, Wolves could attack us, Lady Eunha needs ample protection, wouldn't you agree?" asks Yoongi looking at Taerin. Taerin rolls her eyes at Yoongi, "Indeed" is all Taerin says. "Settled then" sighs Junghyun. "Don't worry Junghyun, once Park Jimin gets here, you can expect the Hybrid to open up more, he has a thing about his comfort zone i guess, but lemme tell you, it won't be easy to restrain him (Jimin), he's a ferocious Alpha" speaks Yoongi as he recalls how Jimin pins him down in his Wolf form, but his trail of thoughts is broken when Junghyun chuckles. 

"Silly Yoongi, why do you think i want to find Park Jimin?" asks Junghyun chuckling. "Well, so that we can get the Hybrid some company and use Park Jimin to earn the Hybrid's trust right... right?" asks back Yoongi. "wow! that's also a good idea actually, God! Yoongi how do you get your brain to work like that" exclaims Junghyun. "Wait, this is not what you have in your mind?" asks Yoongi widening his eyes. "No, i'm not a genius like you Yoongi, i could never think of something that clever, i just have a simple thing in mind, i mean your plan is good too but, i don't like the idea of my Hybrid being fond of anyone else" answers Junghyun smiling. "So, what are you gonna do once you find him?" asks Yoongi impatiently. Being the slick woman she is, Taerin instantly picks up the hint of desperation in Yoongi's voice.

"I'm going to kill him of course" answers Junghyun. Taerin notices how Yoongi's eyes widened in shock after hearing Junghyun's words. "You see Yoongi, as long as the Hybrid has someone to return to he'll never stay here willingly, even if we find him and he decides to stay here... i... i can't stand it... i can't stand my Hybrid even looking at anyone, the things that bastard(Jimin) did to him (referring to the moment when Jimin caressed Tae's ears) who knows what else he has done or... or what he could do" Junghyun's blood was boiling recalling how Jimin touched his Hybrid.

"My kitten is just so innocent, he doesn't understands anything Yoongi, He doesn't knows he shouldn't let anyone touch him, N one but his master can touch him... i can't let him touch my kitten, that's why... that's why i will kill him once i find him, then i'll be the only to look after my Kitten, he'll have no choice but to be mine" Junghyun smiles at Yoongi, "Of course it's not a genius plan like yours is but ..." Junghyun scratches his head shyly. "O-okay, let's just keep this a secret until we find Park Jimin then, the Hybrid won't exactly like your plan" says Yoongi trying to sound calm, but sly Taerin is observing him. 

"Why not? why can't we let him (Hybrid) know?" asks Junghyun looking clueless. Yoongi couldn't believe what Junghyun said coz how in the fuck is it okay to kill the Hybrid's best friend and letting him know that?!. "Actually Yoongi i know it's weird but, you know ... my Hybrid is longing for someone else, longing to see someone else's face... i can't ... i can't let him do that... No i won't, he has to know eventually right?" Junghyun finishes looking at Yoongi, hoping for Yoongi to say something.

Taerin notices how pale Yoongi was looking right now, she certainly did notice how Yoongi gulped coz he had a hard time swallowing. 'Suspicion confirmed' exclaims Taerin internally. Yoongi couldn't even worry about Jimin as his thought were instantly full of the Poor Hybrid's reaction if he comes to know of Junghyun's plan for his Jiminie, Jiminie is basically the Hybrid's other half, The Hybrid will blame himself if somehow he does survives the trauma of his best friend's loss... He couldn't even fathom what would happen to the Hybrid if something were to happen to Jimin. Not to mention, he's completely innocent and just wants to protect the Hybrid! But he won't let anyone even lay a finger on his little wolf. He sighs in relief coz if he hadn't ensured Jimin's safety that time, he'd have been dead by now! but he still has to convince Junghyun somehow.

"Look, the way things are right now, he's scared of us, so we won't tell him anything now... Once he gets comfortable around you...you can ... put the blame on someone else and console him... that way you'll be his last resort... you can't deny the fact that Hybrid will be upset at the loss (referring to Jiminie's errrrr you know right), if that happens right now only Jungkook can console him, he won't let anyone else near him... You don't want the Hybrid to think of any other man as his last resort do you?" Yoongi asks, not even worried coz he knows he won this one.

"Yea well...now that you mention it... i guess you're right! Find him Yoongi, Find that Wolf as soon as possible, ki can't wait to tear his limbs apart" growls Junghyun. "but seriously, what would i do without you Yoongi" sighs Junghyun. "Shut up" huffs Yoongi. "Okay Okay, so Taerin you return to your duty now, you get some rest too Yoongi... oh btw... Did he slept well?" asks Junghyun. "After he got that Mr, Bunny of his he fell asleep immediately, wait you don't wanna kill the bunny now do you?" asks Yoongi raising a brow. "Geez no Yoongi, i haven't lost my mind" answers Junghyun "But i am a little jealous" sighs Junghyun. "Get some rest, i know you didn't sleep last night" huffs Yoongi. "You too" Junghyun says as he dismisses both of them.

 

Once Taerin and Yoongi were out, "So, here's what i know and what i don't know" speaks Taerin suddenly, startling Yoongi. "What i know is- The wolf didn't escape, you let him go and you don't want him to be found, i'm not buying this story of yours bout how the Wolf threatened to harm the Hybrid coz i can see how fond the Hybrid is of that wolf, it certainly doesn't feels like it could be one-sided, according to what i heard from Master Jungkook what i don't know is - why. But i'll find out once i find him" speaks Taerin warning Yoongi. 

"I think you should say that to Junghyun coz i'm not really interested.. like really" answers Yoongi nonchalantly. "He'd never trust me over you, heck he won't even trust himself over you that's how manipulative you are Min Yoongi, but let me warn you, i will get to the bottom of it" growls Taerin. "Hmm" says Yoongi waving at her as he leaves. "Great! way to go, could i ask my life to get any better coz if it's fucking Jung Taerin... well she really might outsmart me" says Yoongi internally.

 

Throwing punches in air, screaming, tugging at the chains is what a restrained Jimin was doing right now. He was restrained with chains, his hands as well as his legs were cuffed. He tried to shift, but when he couldn't, he concluded he was on suppressants.

{Suppressants :- suppressants for wolves are different than vampires, it suppresses their ability to shift to the wolf form, their hearing senses and their sense of smell. but they require almost 24 hours to start working. the effect on hearing and smell sense wears off in about 2-3 hours but shifting ability is suppressed for almost a week}

He was frustrated coz he was screaming, tugging at the metal chains but still couldn't hear anything, he couldn't even catch any smell, worst? His eyes were covered. He couldn't see anything, couldn't smell anything and couldn't hear anything, but he could feel, feel that he was in a closed room, there was a small opening on the wall behind him, that's the only thing he could tell. He gives up struggling out of fatigue, he doesn't know where is he? how did he get here? what is he doing here? who brought him here? 

But he doesn't wants to know that, he just wants to know if Tae is safe or not. He blames himself, for not being strong enough to be able to protect Tae, what if Rogues got him? what if they are claiming him against his will? Rogues are cruel they won't show him any mercy. Tears roll down his cheeks as he thinks of Tae being claimed by a Rogue, there's no way he'll go gentle, but Tae is so fragile, he can't take it. what if they took him away, far away from him! For all he knows Tae could be next to him, calling out to him but he can't see anything, how must Tae be feeling, calling out his name like he does Jiminie~ but not getting any answer...

Jimin was now down on his knees, he had been tugging too hard so his wrists were now bleeding, he had lost all hopes now, he couldn't save Tae, there's no way he'll ever see him again. Even if he were to make it out alive, where will he go? he has no one to return to, it's all his fault he thinks, he was always confident, confident that he could protect Tae on his own but Tae is gone now. He doesn't know whether he's still alive or not but he doesn't has any hope, there's no way a Hybrid can survive on his own.

He was now lying on the floor, abandoning all hope, all he sees is darkness clouding his thoughts. If only he could end his life right now, these thoughts, these horrible thoughts, he wants to get rid of them...he doesn't has any right to live now he thinks, He just wants the darkness to engulf him, his heart is sinking as sweet and precious memories are flashing before his eyes, "please, kill me" he cries out as his eyes were getting heavy, the burden felt too much... he feels the darkness engulfing him into a deep slumber, he doesn't wishes to wake up again

*clank clank* the sound of metal chains clanking echo through the place, as Jimin's senses return to him, how long has he been out he doesn't know, but the sound is too harsh, too harsh and unpleasant... wait what sound? he feels one of his hand freed , followed by other one. He can sense it now, a scent... a familiar scent... he feels like breaking down coz he's so happy, but he's gotta be strong, Seems like along with his senses his hope has returned as well. when the cover over his eyes was removed, his mouth flinches open in astonishment.

"Can't keep it down can you?" asks Yoongi's voice. "W-what are you..." speaks Jimin but Yoongi cuts him off, "What are you doing here?" Yoongi asks. internal Yoongi :- 'I'm sorry for lying to you, but i have no choice' sighs Yoongi. "As if i'd know... where's Tae? Tae..." Jimin looks around the empty room in a frenzy, Yoongi cups his cheeks forcing him to stay still "Look here's the deal, if you want me to free you, you will do exactly as i say, get it?" asks Yoongi looking right into Jimin' eyes. Jimin just nods his head, expecting Yoongi to let go, but he starts leaning in, Jimin wasn't making a move so maybe Yoongi took it as a hint or something, just when their lips were about to brush against each other, Jimin scowls and punches Yoongi in the abdomen region, of course Poor Yoongi groans in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, i swear to god you're so fuckin creepy" huffs Jimin, really really pissed. "I thought... you were..." speaks Yoongi still in pain. "You thought i was what? whatever just undo these chains, i need to look for Tae" says Jimin impatiently. "Hey, i just told you to listen to me didn't i..... now, first things first, i know you're panicking but don't lose your shit. second, this area is filled with Rogues, so you will not wander off on your own, you can't shift right now, finally you will not defy my orders, you'll do exactly as i say, is that clear?" asks Yoongi. "Fine, as long as you help me find Tae, i will" answers Jimin. "Do you know where's he?" asks Yoongi to see if Jimin suspects something. 

"I dunno, all i remember is, we were in the infirmary... and something happened, i passed out, and... and i woke up here ... Maybe...maybe they were the ones from before... i..." Jimin speaks trying hard to remember. "So, here's my plan, you're going to regroup with your pack, then you can look for your Hybrid, i can't help you with finding anyone, coz it means going against my clan since our elder prince wants the Hybrid, the last thing they'd want is to let the wolves get their hands on the Hybrid" says Yoongi.

"So, how do you think you're going to help me?" Jimin asks raising his brow. "My only goal is to make sure you regroup with your pack, and THEN you can look for the Hybrid, that's all! Namjoon can protect you i guess" says Yoongi. "Fuck off! i don't need a bodyguard, and i don't especially need a Vampire to accompany me, like what the fuck? am i a princess?" huffs Jimin in a sarcastic tone. 

Yoongi sighs, Jimin is basically being a brat right now, clearly he cannot survive on his own out there and he knows that. even if he doesn't knows that his life is in danger now, still he's well aware of the risk of being in the Rogue territory esp when you're on suppressants, he can't put up with brats really... but what to do... this is his little Wolf! "If you really think you have any chances of surviving out there on your own for even a single day, well you're mistaken. you'll wait for me here till i come back, it might even take a day but you'll wait. Now, like it or not, you're regrouping, and don't make me repeat myself" orders Yoongi in a dominating tone as he frees Jimin. "Asshole" mutters Jimin.

Yoongi takes a look at Jimin's bleeding wrists and rolls his eyes, "You know, as much as i love how you're so ferocious and... wild n all i mean it's kinda hot but... at times you need to be a little gentle" says Yoongi not even sure what he just said. "You do know that doesn't makes any sense right?" asks Jimin with a reaction like(-_-). "Yep,... does it hurt?" asks Yoongi, unable to ignore the bruises, "Stop being so fuckin cheesy" speaks an annoyed Jimin as he gets up. Yoongi just sighs and gets up, "Did you think about that date i asked you for?" asks Yoongi. "I don't really think it's the best place or time" says Jimin. "I just wanna know if you were... thinking of like.. thinking about it, like if you think about thinking about it then you are thinking of me" blurts out Yoongi nervously. "i swear to god you're getting on my nerves" says Jimin as he starts walking out to get some air. "Cute~" squeals Yoongi.

So, in the Jeon Mansion, Tae is waiting for Jungkook, who the guard said is still sleeping, Tae even had his lunch, but Jungkook is still not up, now he was bored, he was too scared to ask the guards anything, he barely opened his mouth one time "Jungkookie~" is all he said. finally, he gives up and tries to sleep... and that is how he spent his day. Junghyun came to check on him one time but Tae just wasn't ready to come out of his sheets so he gave up.

"Jungkookie~" Junghyun calls out to Jungkook who was lying on his bed, he was on the phone with Jackson. "Yea i'm alive now fuck off" he disconnects. "Are you okay? you've been sleeping for 18 hours straight... it's 3 pm now you know..." says Junghyun. "So?" Jungkook asks back being the brat he is. "Could you... check on him... like if he's okay..." Junghyun asks shyly. Jungkook buries his face in the pillow and mumbles incoherently. "Jungkookieeeee~" says Junghyun in his 'elder brother' tone. "I don't want to, look... i just did what i needed to, don't expect me to babysit him coz i can't put up with that cheesy shit! i don't like your Hybrid okay... just... just leave me out of this" says an annoyed Jungkook as he gets up and goes for the shower.

"Good for me" says Junghyun to himself, whenever Jungkook says he doesn't likes the Hybrid... or he doesn't wants to have anything to do with the Hybrid he just feels so secured internally. 

 

So, it was almost midnight... Tae was trying to sleep since almost 2 hours, squeezing his eyes shut, tossing and turning but couldn't, even though he was holding Mr. bunny close to him he still couldn't so he thought it's maybe coz he's not tired since he wasn't really engaged in any physical activity today, usually his days are hyped so he falls asleep the moment he closes his eyes, (snuggling the bunny close to him of course), he decides to quit trying as he sits up, rubbing his eyes, the moment however, he opens his eyes, he flinches back immediately, i mean wouldn't you do the same, if you wake up in the middle of the night, and find someone staring at you. 

Yep, there was Junghyun, staring at him intently, "I'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you up" apologises Junghyun, not really sorry though coz he really did enjoy those 2 hours of watching his kitten make all kinds of adorable faces while he was trying to sleep, The guards were there, Eunha ordered them to keep an eye on the Hybrid sooo Junghyun couldn't try anything indecent. 

"Jungkookie~" Tae cries out meekly, Even though Junghyun hated how his kitten was calling another man's name but at least he made a progress, yesterday the Hybrid wouldn't even say anything but he just asked something of Junghyun, well that was enough to make him smile like an idiot. He wonders how his angelic voice will sound when he will call out his name. "O-okay, i'll... i'll send him" says Junghyun as he makes his way to Jungkook's room.

"Get the fuck out of my room" yells Jungkook hurling a pillow at Junghyun, coz he asked him to check on the Hybrid, in the middle of the night, just because he can't sleep. "Jungkookie please~" asks Junghyun for the 9th time. "Just let me sleep and get out" groans Jungkook, he was really tired since yesterday and he absolutely hates it if someone wakes him up, like even in the morning he hates it. "You're so heartless, you know how he cried out your name 'Jungkookie~'" says Junghyun imitating Tae. Jungkook sits up sighing, "First of all, he doesn't sounds like that, second, it's the middle of the night, how in the fuck are you okay with someone being with your precious Hybrid at this hour" speaks Jungkook.

"I trust you Jungkookie... besides you yourself said you don't have any interest in him right?" asks Junghyun. Jungkook groans out "Fuck you" as he gets off the bed heading towards Tae's room. "Oh and make sure to tell the guards to move outside" adds Junghyun, implying Yoongi's theory of how Tae feels uncomfortable when he's being watched.

The door opens and comes in Jungkook yawning, "Hey Tae!, you guys (guards) can move outside now, Junghyun said." says Jungkook. The guards take a bow and leave, "How're you Tae?" asks Jungkook looking at Tae but Tae turns around back facing him with a huff, indicating that he's mad. Jungkook sits on the other side of the bed, "Are you mad at me?" Jungkook asks, Tae of course doesn't answers, "Well if you are i guess you can play with Junghyun" says Jungkook getting up, Tae immediately turns around yelping "No... Kookie please don't go" pleads Tae with puppy eyes.

"Kookie?" Jungkook gulps coz, when did Jungkookie become kookie? "I don't want to play with anyone else but Kookie" Tae pouts. Jungkook squeals internally coz he never thought his nickname could be pronounced so cutely, kookie sounds much better than Jungkookie. "Okay so, what do we play?" asks Jungkook clueless and sleepy too. Tae hands him a Rubik's cube that Eunha got him earlier. "You want me to solve this?" asks Jungkook, Tae nods his head, "i tried the whole day, it's so hard... what if there's a default, hmmm that's why i couldn't.....you can try all you want Kookie coz" Tae pauses, stunned as Jungkook hands him the solved cube. "5 seconds kookie!!!" Tae exclaims. Jungkook readjusts the pieces into a puzzle, "Your turn" says Jungkook as he hands Tae the cube.

Tae was so busy with the cube that he didn't realise Jungkook had fallen asleep, his back leaned on the bedpost and knees folded up, there was plenty of space between his legs. Tae looks at Kookie, he scratches his head, should he wake him up? ... after a few minutes he decides to sleep as well.

He snuggles closer to Jungkook and settles in the space between his legs, leaning his back on Jungkook's chest in an attempt to find the warmth of the embrace that made him feel safe that night. (also coz he needs cuddling) He wanted those strong arms to engulf him in the embrace he misses every night when he closes his eyes. He cannot bear the darkness by himself ever since that night, that's why he named his bunny Kookie, it reminds him of the person who made him feel like he's the safest person in the world. it was fine with the bunny until now, but now that Jungkook's right before his eyes, his body reacted on his own, like it does every time he sees Jungkook.

Even though Tae was drowsy already, his lips twitch up into a smile for the first time since he's been here, when he feels that warmth again, as two strong arms wrap around him, making him feel secured again. This is what he needed to calm down. Jungkook was of course asleep, but his body reacts automatically to the Hybrid just like it did that day, as he buries his nose in that tuft of brown feathery hair, inhaling that soothing scent. He takes Tae's hands in his own, snuggling him closer. Tae responds by intertwining their fingers. "Maybe this place isn't that bad" thinks Tae before drifting off.

 

"Yea he was pissed but if you want something out of him you need to plead desperately, beg for it and maybe even get on your knees" sighs Junghyun. "I doubt he has a heart though" huffs Yoongi. They were walking through the passageway right now, "Do you think he's up?" asks Junghyun. "It's 11 in the morning, so probably" answers Yoongi as they were heading for the Hybrid's room.

When they reach before the door, "Jungkookie probably passed out on the chair i think. i mean that kid is..." Junghyun pauses as he twists the door knob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^_^) thanks for reading.


	14. Caught in a lieee~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkookie wakes up. The Wolf pack heads out. Yoonmin, pervy Yoongi. Cheesy Taekook fluff. (mianhe if it's too cheesy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is boring coz i know the progress in the plot is a lil slow but bear with it please.

"No wait... could you just check if he's still asleep?" Junghyun moves away from the door. Yoongi rolls his eyes at him "Are you kidding me? seriously though Jungkook's right you're such a chicken..."scoffs Yoongi. "I don't wanna scare him, last night he was... just check on him please..." says Junghyun pleading. Yoongi opens the door, peeks in and shuts the door back again.

"Is he still sleeping?" Junghyun asks. Yoongi just nods his head, biting his lips nervously. "Maybe they were playing all night long, poor Jungkookie it must've been hell for him" sighs Junghyun. Yoongi just nods his again. "Is Jungkookie still in there? he must've fallen asleep on the chair, again poor poor Jungkookie" Junghyun chuckles. Yoongi just nods again. "What?" Junghyun asks looking at Yoongi, "Say something" Junghyun whines. 

Internal yoongi was screaming like "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuckin fuck you Jeon Jungkook, you motherfuckin piece of shit fuck you..." on the outside, "Let's just let them sleep" voices out Yoongi, though it sounded like he was squealing. "Okay" huffs Junghyun in disappointment. Yoongi was still cursing Jungkook internally like "Fuck you Jeon Jungkook you fuckin piece of shit, i pray you die screaming you fucking cunt since doing something like this means you have a death wish". 

So, Jungkook flinches a little, yea he was up now, eyes still closed, something's just right about this morning he feels, this lavender scent, this feathery touch... he feels so warm, these hands are so soft, so... "What the fuck" cusses Jungkook as he opens his eyes and realises the position he is in right now. Internally "eeeeeeeeeeee" he squeals, "How-in-the-fuckin-fuck-did-this-happen" says Jungkook internally. 

{Jungkook's P.O.V}   
O my fuckin god, why the fuck am i holding him like this, Why are our fingers intertwined! what the fuck is he doing here!!! how did he get here!!!... wait wait wait... i don't remember doing anything like this... no no no... Jeon Jungkook this is not okay... THIS IS NOT FUCKING OKAY!!! he belongs to Junghyun right, yes he does he does fuck this! fuck my life! Junghyun can't bear someone even touching him and you...! but ugh he looks so cute like this. SHUT THE FUCK UP, IT's JUNGHYUN'S HYBRID... god his hair's so soft ... and this scent *inhales* DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!! JUNGHYUN'S HYBRID! JUNGHYUN'S HYBRID!!!!! nooooo why won't he let go HE BELONGS TO YOUR FUCKING BROTHER HOW COULD YOU god but this feels so good ....... Well... since it happened anyway... 5 more minutes isn't gonna make a difference right... hmmm ***snuggles him closer, holds him even tighter like trying to squeeze the life out of him (not really, just holding him tight)*** 

{Jungkook's P.O.V ends}

Jungkook notices Tae flinching a little, indicating he was waking up, Jungkook gulps, slowly unlocks Tae's deadly grip intertwining their fingers, then moves to the side gradually making Tae's back lean on the bedpost and tiptoes his way to the door, "Kookie~" Tae's sleepy whiny voice calls out. "Fuck" cusses Jungkook as he looks back, Tae was still sleeping, and he was just mumbling in his sleep. Jungkook takes a sigh of relief and heads out of the room, ordering the guards to move inside. 

Jungkook lands on his own bed, more like crashes, buries his face in the mattress, and his thoughts were like "Why did it felt so good! no no no Jungkook stop it, fucking around is cool, but this is clearly out of the line, Tae belongs to Junghyun... eww it sounds so gross, Hy-Hybrid is fine... Hybrid belongs to Junghyun... yea, Junghyun needs him more than i do right, no i don't need him, he's the one who called for me right... i'm a good good brother, i'm a nice brother, i don't have a thing for my brother's soulmate no i don't, it's just that he's extremely cute, i mean i like him like i want to just adopt him and keep him as my pet or like... no i don't want to cuddle with him all day long, pfffft that's insane totally i don't nope" 

"Fuck my life" Jungkook groans out loud!

 

Tae wakes up, almost a minute after Jungkook left, the sudden loss of warmth made him wake up from his oh-so-peaceful-slumber. he didn't liked it, he didn't liked the feeling of waking up like that. Irritated, he kicks the sheet away, sitting up and huffing, but once he realised there were two guards there, he immediately pulled the sheets back up. "Kookie~" whines Tae, like signalling the guards that he wants to see Kookie, just then the door opens, it was Eunha, Tae was slightly relieved coz hey! it's Kookie's mom...

"Good morning Taehyungie" wishes Eunha with a smile, Tae relaxes a little, to him the smile seemed genuine, he bows his head, "Good Morning Mrs. Jeon," Tae wishes back. "Did you sleep well?" she asks, again of course smiling, she needed to be extra careful with the Hybrid (Junghyun's request), and it worked, Tae was communicating with her, "I did, thank you very much" Tae answers. "I'll bring you something to eat, so freshen up till then okay?" says Eunha. 

"Okay Mrs Jeon, ummm... " Tae wanted to ask something but he was being shy or just nervous maybe, "What is it Taehyungie?" Eunha asks concernedly, "Can-can i see Jiminie... i-i want to... i want to see Jiminie" asks Tae trying hard not to break down.

"Hmmm, i don't really know about that, but i'll ask Yoongi, you'll see him soon, i promise, it's for his safety right?" says Eunha, genuinely feel bad for the poor Hybrid. "B-but i won't hurt Jiminie... jus-just one time..." says Tae with a trembling voice coz he was asking for something she already said no to. "Awww, i know you miss him sweety, but trust me he is safe, i promise i'll ask Yoongi and when i comeback with the breakfast i'll let you know when can you meet him, hmm?" Eunha looks at him fondly. "Yes Mrs, Jeon" says Tae meekly, as he makes his way for the shower. "I'll send a change of clothes for you, be careful" adds Eunha.

Junghyun's office, Yoongi was there helping him up with some paperwork, Eunha enters, Yoongi and Junghyun both take a bow, "You could've sent for him instead My Lady" says Yoongi a little surprised. "Who's this Jiminie?" Eunha asks raising a brow. Yoongi notices how Junghyun's expression goes dark instantly. "W-why would you , what's... i..." Yoongi stutters coz certainly he wasn't expecting a question like that, "Well the poor Hybrid certainly misses him a lot, think you could arrange for him to come here Junghyun?" Eunha asks looking at Junghyun and Yoongi just face palms himself, "You shouldn't be asking around about a dead man mother" growls Junghyun. "What? he's... But what about the Hybrid then? does he know?" Eunha asks. 

"He means, soon to be, it's complicated My Lady, i'd rather you don't trouble yourself with it" speaks Yoongi. "Just make sure he eats right and sleeps well, that's all" orders Junghyun. "Well, he looked really upset..." Junghyun cuts Eunha off, saying "It's nothing to worry about, just get him his breakfast". "Hmmm okay" Eunha says as she was leaving. Yoongi takes a bow as she leaves.

"Where the fuck is this Park Jimin,?" growls Junghyun banging the table with his fist, "Chill Junghyun, i'll find him soon, reminds me... i should leave..." sighs Yoongi. "Fine" is all Junghyun says, clearly Furious.

 

So, at the Park Mansion, Yugyeom looked around by himself for a day, but now he returned to the park mansion. Right now, Bogum and Yugyeom are in Bogum's office thinking what to do, Yugyeom told him how Tae and Jimin just disappeared, and how he found a scent lingering in the place they were last seen at. Namjoon was out on an expedition, but Bogum sent a message to him stating the current situation and immediately calling him back, so they are waiting for him to comeback.

The doors fling wide open, enters Kim Namjoon, "Why the heck are you still here?" asks Namjoon, not even bothering to offer any wishes. "We don't have a head start, other than a Vampire being involved, i have no clue" sighs Yugyeom. Namjoon face palms himself, "Jeons... the Rogues... our primary suspects, this is how you start, identify the Primary suspect, Search the Rogue area out, I know for a fact we'll find something there, that's our head start" says Namjoon as he leaves, followed by Bogum. "He's damn cool" remarks Yugyeom as he follows after them.

So, at the outer gate of the mansion, Namjoon was waiting for others while roughly trying to cover one of his wounds, just then a troupe of Rogue enters, "Well if it isn't Captain Kim Namjoon" speaks one of the Rogues, who probably got his ass kicked by him. "What are you doing here?" Namjoon asks raising a brow clearly not intimidated, Bogum and Yugyeom were ready to leave as well, "They are invited actually, they'll be accompanying us" answers Bogum. Namjoon just sighs. "Let me warn you, our only goal is to retrieve the Hybrid, along with the other wolf, you will have no regard for anyone other than that, and I will make you go through living hell if any harm comes to the Hybrid" warns Bogum.

And, Namjoon shifts, followed by others as they make their way to the rogue territory. "Just wait for me Tae, stay strong" prays Bogum internally. Namjoon was the one leading this temporary pack so he was ahead of other, as they enter the Rogue territory, Namjoon climbs up on a summit, and howls boldly, making the others aware of his presence in the territory, some were shaking in fear while some were waiting to bite his head off.

 

"Shut the fuck up" says Jimin for the nth time. "Well how bout your favourite colour?" asks Yoongi. "I'm not a girl, just shut the fuck up and keep walking" huffs Jimin. So, Yoongi was accompanying Jimin back to the Park Mansion , saying how he can't shift right now which could very well mean his death. since Jimin couldn't shift they had to of course, walk all the way through the Rogue territory. For Yoongi, it was a blessing, he gets to spend some time with his grumpy crush, who he loves to rile up, or more like the aftermath of riling him up (How Jimin pins him down).

"Anyway, you do know how dangerous it is for you to be here right? i mean maybe they might ignore me but the moment they catch your scent they will waste no time in biting your head off, or maybe like turn you inside out, or like bite your one hand and one leg off, i mean it's looks really funny when it happens" says Jimin chuckling. "Funny--- yea i'm not really sure bout that but..." says Yoongi feeling a lil awkward imagining himself inside out. "Well, i'm just saying, it could happen you know" answers Jimin shrugging. "I wonder how you get along, you know the Hybrid he's sooo... i don't know, soft i guess, you on the other hand, you're so wild and... ferocious and ...hot...but at the same time so cold... and kinda cute~" says Yoongi dreamily. Jimin just looks at him like(-_-). 

"Fucking cunt, motherfucking asshole... ughhhhh, this sucks... if only i could shift right now" groans Jimin as he drops dead tired on the ground. Yoongi also settles on the ground, beside him, "I told you we could take a break" teases Yoongi. "No we can't" huffs Jimin as he starts crawling forward, "Stop it will you" Yoongi swats Jimin's hand away from the ground which was supporting him up, he falls again. "I have to get to Tae" says Jimin. "You will geez! just calm down, where do you get that stamina from... yea but you need it, i mean i won't get enough of that ass even after 10 rounds so yep you need stamina" says Yoongi casually.

"I don't do one night stands you perv" says Jimin finally lying down, catching his breath. "Well you don't even have a boyfriend so... wait a min do you actually do anything other than babysitting your Hybrid?" asks Yoongi raising a brow. "It's called protecting and no i don't, i've sworn to protect him till the end" answers Jimin closing his eyes. "I wonder how you deal with confessions" Yoongi chuckles, "Two words, FUCK OFF" answers Jimin. 

Out of the blue Jimin starts talking, "So, here's the answer to your question, I don't protect Tae coz like there's a story behind it.. or some promise i made or something like that, Nope, We just grew up together, time passed and we only had each other so it was natural for us to grow fond of each other, So you see it's a bond formed overtime, now we are just used to each other, He's like my other half. Maybe it was fate i don't really know it just happened, but for now, Tae is the only person that matters to me, i won't let anyone hurt him" speaks Jimin. "Well, you see someday you're gonna have to let him go, like once he finds an Alpha, and gets your approval of course... what are you gonna do then" Yoongi asks.

"I don't know... same i guess... hmm i never really thought about that" sighs Jimin, "i'll find an Omega i think" says Jimin as he opens his eyes, only to find Yoongi hovering on top of him, "I think i have a better idea" says Yoongi smirking as he starts leaning in, "You never learn do you" sighs Jimin as he lands a light slap on Yoongi's cheeks, tired of his ministrations, he of course , stops, but,

"Fuck" cusses Yoongi as he captures the boy's lips into his own, sucking them hungrily, Jimin of course resists trying to get him off but Yoongi pins his hands above his head, he drops the pace dead low suddenly as he whispers "Don't even think about anyone else from now on" and he begins moving his lips in a oh-so-slow manner, "Shit" mumbles a totally turned on Jimin incoherently as he kisses Yoongi back hungrily, causing Yoongi to fall back a little as Jimin breaks out of Yoongi's hold, he sits up, trying to dominate the kiss,as he cups Yoongi's cheeks while swiping his tongue all over the red plump lips he was literally assaulting by sucking them as hard as he could.

So, the thing about an Alpha is, they are always dominant, but when both of them are Alphas...errr... well, Both of them were battling for dominance while kissing the lights out of each other, mumbling something but it just came out muffled as neither of them had enough patience to let their lips part, so they could say something, Yoongi pins Jimin down again "Don't even think about it, i top" , "Fuck you" cusses Jimin tying to break free, "Anytime" Yoongi whispers as he starts sucking on the area around the boy's neck, Poor boy couldn't help but let out a moan, "Fuck" cusses Jimin coz Yoongi was dominating him... but damn it feels good to be submissive at times, "Shit, mmm right there" moans Jimin arching his back a little, coz Yoongi just found his sensitive spot, but you see... Cockblockers...

A howl echoes through the forest and Jimin pushes Yoongi off of him, rather harshly though, as Yoongi's back hits the ground and he yelps "Ouch, geez you're so rude". "You need to leave, GO NOW" Jimin almost screams. "Chill i'll handle whoever it is" as Yoongi tries to pull Jimin back into a kiss, "You asshole, it's Namjoon you're dead if he sees you" says Jimin trying to hold Yoongi off. "I'll regroup just like you said, now leave" says Jimin struggling to keep Yoongi off, finally Yoongi stops, as he gets up, dusting his clothes, 

"Will i ever see you again?" asks Yoongi sighing. Jimin also gets up as he pats Yoongi's back "I don't think so" says Jimin teasingly, "Why?" whines Yoongi. "Of course i will asshole, now get away from here" huffs Jimin. "Oh, one last thing" says Yoongi as he pulls Jimin into a kiss holding him by the waist, initially Jimin resists but thinking of it as a sweet goodbye kiss, he kisses him back passionately, as if making a promise that this is not their last, he feels so eased, so relaxed as he falls into a deep slumber, "Cya baby" Yoongi kisses Jimin's forehead as he leaves an unconscious Jimin behind, so that Jimin doesn't has to explain anything.

Back at the Jeon Mansion, Junghyun is pleading Jungkook to spend some time with Tae, but Jungkook, after what happened today can't even face his brother because of guilt he's feeling, so he's just ignoring him. "Pleeeeease Jungkookie~" asks Junghyun trying to pull the sheets off of Jungkook. "Just give up will you, he's unbearable! i can't listen to his bickering it's just too much" muffles Jungkook. "Hmm, how about i tell him the real story about what he's doing here" says Junghyun smiling wickedly, Jungkook instantly jolts up, "No you won't" Jungkook growls,  
Junghyun :- You'll be exposed. Jungkook :- He'll panic. (both in unison), "i mean yeah, right... i don't care if he panics or cries his eyes out, it'll just make me look bad" stutters Jungkook. "Exactly, so go and play with him" smiles Junghyun in victory. Jungkook groans and heads for Tae's room.

The moment Jungkook enters... "Kookieeeee~" squeals Tae jolting up in excitement. "Taeee~" Jungkook squeals back sarcastically. "Where were you Kookie?" Tae asks demanding an answer with his hands folded above his chest. Jungkook was taken aback, coz like what is he? his mom? "I-I had some-some things to do..." answers Jungkook as he gestures the guards to move outside. "What thing?" asks Tae with the same expression. "It's just the... usual you know.." Jungkook wasn't sure what to say, but judging by Tae's reaction, it doesn't looks like he will be satisfied without an answer, so "it was a meeting" Jungkook lies. "I'm so bored Kookie, n i'm telling you there's a default in this" says Tae showing him the Rubik's cube he still couldn't solve. Jungkook couldn't help but chuckle , "Leave that, we'll just do something else" says Jungkook as he settles on the chair, keeping his distance from Tae.

"I want you to read me a story" says Tae yelping suddenly, startling Jungkook. "What kind of a story?" asks Jungkook. "I don't know" answers Tae blankly. "Would you... like to meet my brother Tae... he's a nice guy" Jungkook suggests. Tae just makes an ignorant face without answering, (yep he can be rude) "He's nice really" says Jungkook again. "Fine" Tae answers, a little rudely though, He's not really that fond of strangers, also, on the inside 'Pabo Kookie, i don't want to meet anyone else'.

"So Tae, this is Junghyun, Junghyun this is Taehyung" Jungkook introduces each other. "Nice to meet you Junghyun Sunbae" Tae bows his head. Junghyun was a little surprised, Tae didn't seem nervous now, he on the other hand couldn't even formulate any words, Jungkook pinches him so he speaks, "N-Nice to m-meet you too, T-T-Taehyung" stutters Junghyun. Just saying his name made Junghyun reach the cloud nine. 

"Kookie has something important to do okay, how about you let Junghyun sunbae read you the story"? Jungkook asks hoping Tae to say yes, but well all the pampering and cuddling did indeed spoil the Hybrid, if he wants something, he gets it! He huffs and makes an angry expression, glaring at Jungkook, "Or maybe some other day, it was just a suggestion Tae" says Jungkook, internally facepalming himself.

"I'll see you later Taehyung" says Junghyun to Tae. "Okay Junghyunie Sunbae" says Tae smiling at Junghyun and immediately turning his attention back to Jungkook and Junghyun leaves, smiling, proud of Jungkook coz he finally introduced him, he couldn't wait for the day his kitten would call him "master~" the same way he calls for "kookie~". 

Jungkook on the other hand, was surprised at the dual nature of the Hybrid, one moment he rudely refused the offer, the other moment he smiled at him oh-so-sweetly, He sure can get his way around the thing he wants. "Well, how can you not be spoiled when you're showered with affection literally 24X7" thinks Jungkook.

"Kinky" mumbles Jungkook, "Hmmm?" Tae asks Jungkook to repeat. "Nothing, sooo which story?" Jungkook asks, yawning already, reading is not really his thing... "A story bout Vampires, bunnies and superheroes" suggests Tae. 'There he goes again' huffs Jungkook internally. "Are you sure such a story exists Tae?" asks Jungkook raising a brow. "I don't know" says Tae pouting. "Okay how about, first we read one with Vampires" suggests Jungkook. "Oaky Kookie~" Tae smiles at him. apparently Tae seemed really excited, Jungkook thought maybe this is how he usually was...

After almost 20 mins of reading, Tae was feeling drowsy, Jungkook notices how Tae was struggling to keep his eyes open "Tae, you don't really like books do you?" Jungkook asks scoffing. "I don't" Tae admits shyly, looking down. "You should've said so" says Jungkook as he was about to put the book aside, "No, I-I... please Kookie, keep reading" Tae pleads with his puppy eyes, "But you just said you don't like books" says Jungkook narrowing his eyes, "But-but i liked it when you... when you were reading..." answers Tae meekly. "Huh?" Jungkook was clueless. Tae suddenly leaps towards him almost falling down but Jungkookie catches him, "Be careful Tae" says Jungkook a bit annoyed. 

"I like your Voice Kookie" says Tae pinching Jungkook's cheeks. Jungkook swears his face heated up in a record time of nanoseconds, almost as if he was in a sauna, he even felt like he was sweating. Tae moves over, expecting Jungkook to settle on the bed, Jungkook does, but still keeping distance. 'God this boy and his unintentional flirting' cusses Jungkook internally. "Please read Kookie... " Tae pleads again. Even though he was nervous, he still had to comply with whatever the boy said, partly coz Junghyun said so, partly coz he wanted to, so he starts reading.

He was totally messing up the pronunciation, repeating lines, skipping paragraphs coz he was nervous, why? Well even though Tae couldn't understand anything, how could he with the way Jungkook was reading, he was still staring at him with starry eyes as if it's his favourite story. "You're sleepy Tae" Jungkook says flicking Tae on the forehead as lightly as he could. "I'm not" huffs Tae. Jungkook fakes an angry expression, "You are" says Jungkook through his gritted teeth. Tae instantly turns his gaze down, "I-I am" says Tae meekly. Jungkook gulps at the submissiveness of the Hybrid, 'Fuck this i'm so horny right now i swear' curses Jungkook internally, coz all he wants is to take the boy right here, right now!

"Why don't you take a nap Tae, you look like you're in need of one" says Jungkook as he sees Tae yawning. "Mmmmmm" Tae makes a kitten like sound, "But you'll leave me alone if i sleep" Tae whines, "I won't" says Jungkook almost yelping. "I don't trust you Jeon Jungkookie, you can't fool me like that" says Tae warning him, narrowing his eyes as he lies down resting his head on the pillow, he takes Jungkook's hand between both of his hands, interlocking them and... bringing them dangerously close to his lips unconsciously. 

Jungkook's breath hitches. "Keep reading" Tae almost orders Jungkook. Even though Jungkook was blushing hard and probably looking like a red tomato right now, Tae just couldn't notice. Why is the Hybrid so unusually fond of him isn't it weird?, he thinks. but he shrugs it off thinking he just needs cuddling as he continues reading.

Park Mansion, Jimin opens his eyes finally, Yugyeom pulls him into a bone crushing yet, affectionate embrace, "Son of a--" cusses Jimin. "Where the fuck were you?" asks Yugyeom, trying to hold back his tears, "Oh me? well i went for a stroll, ...where's Tae?" Jimin asks Jolting up. "We don't know, we were out for searching out the Rogue area and you were just lying there unconscious, Namjoon and others went ahead and i brought you back" says Yugyeom. "Bogum's lost it, esp when he saw you alone" says Yugyeom. "Yea, he's addicted to Tae's scent, i know..."sighs Jimin. "Speaking of scent... you reek of a Vampire you know" says Yugyeom scowling. "I Know" says Jimin as a smile creeps up on his face when he remembers why exactly he reeks of a Vampire.

"Weird thing is, it's the same scent i caught in the infirmary, pretty strong it was, i mean like, it was mixed up, Tae, you, Vampire, Another Vampire... do you remember what happened?" asks Yugyeom. Jimin was blank for now, "The... scent... was it strong?" asks Jimin . "Yep, and in the evening it was fresh again, like he was there again"... says Yugyeom, "Jiminie?" Yugyeom asks coz Jiminie was breathing heavily right now, his eyebrows furrowed, flared nostrils...he looked really angry.

Caught in a lieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

So, finally Jimin puts the pieces together, it was Yoongi, who knocked him out that time, he said he found him at the infirmary, and that was it, why would he go there again, Also, it all happened right after Yoongi confirmed the Hybrid's presence, and how it was awfully convenient for Yoongi to just find him in the middle of the Rogue territory, and he finally remembered how Yoongi kept saying his elder prince wants the Hybrid so he has a perfect reason too, Jimin didn't pay attention before coz Tae has a lot of admirers right, but now he had a clear picture of what happened.

"I think i know where Tae is" says Jimin as he gets up.

 

So, at Night Junghyun was going to ask Jungkook to check if Tae was having any trouble with sleeping, he opens the door and finds the room empty, "Where could he be?" he thinks to himself, he asks the maid who was making Jungkook's bed, "Master Jungkook said he'll be back, he went to check on the Hybrid, Master" says the maid taking a bow. "Oh--- that's-that's good, Surprised he went willingly, he's-He's usually not the one to take a initiative in it, its-it-s nice, it's nice yea" mutters Junghyun, the maid wasn't really sure why was Junghyun telling her that. Muttering incoherently, Junghyun leaves.

So, in Tae's room, Both of them were in a competition right now, of who sleeps first. Jungkook was reading Tae a book, both of them were sleepy as hell, yawning almost constantly, "Tae you're sleepy, just go to sleep please" pleads Jungkook in a drowsy voice, with eyelids threatening to shut themselves down, Tae flashes him a stretchy smile, "I'm not Kookie, *yawns* you can sleep if you want to" says Tae trying to widen his eyes. 

So, Jungkook wanted Tae to go to sleep first coz as long as he's up he won't allow him to leave. He came to check on him but now Tae just won't let him leave, So, he decided to read him a book coz that would put him to sleep in minutes and he can finally leave. It's because , he doesn't wants to wake up with Tae in his arms again, even though he wishes to relive the moment every night since then, but he betrayed Junghyun's trust, and he definitely doesn't wants to do it again.

Tae on the other hand wants Kookie to fall asleep like he did last time, so he could sneak into his embrace again. He can't just ask for it coz for some reason he's just feeling shy, so he's torturing Kookie to keep reading till he just drop dead(asleep). 

"God you're so stubborn" whines Jungkook as he yawns as he continues reading. Tae leans his head on Jungkook's shoulder, Jungkook was almost asleep so he couldn't care less, a few moments later both of them fall asleep. 

 

"I swear to god this kid has a death wish" Yoongi cusses internally as he just came in the Hybrid's room coz Junghyun sent him, only to see Both of them leaning on each other, Tae's head was leaning on Jungkook's shoulder and Jungkook's head was leaning towards Tae's head, not touching yet though. "Not cool Jungkook, Not cool . you're betraying your brother's trust like that, ..." thinks Yoongi, "You did the same" echoes a voice in Yoongi's head, but he ignores it and leaves.

Jungkook flinches a little at the sound of door closing, something reeks, He scrunches up his nose... something familiar, a familiar scent he thinks... He immediately opens his eyes and gets up trying to leave but remembers Tae told him not to leave, but he has to know who's the source of this scent. So, he moves slowly, making Tae's head lean of the bedpost instead, and of course placing the bunny on his lap, which he immediately snuggles close to him, holding it so tight that if it was a real bunny it's eyes would pop out. 

"Kookie Kookie~" Tae mumbles in his sleep, Jungkook frowns a little wondering why is Tae always dreaming abiut 'Kookie'!!! "My Kookie My Kookie, mmmmmm Only mine" Tae mumbles again, making a pouty face in his sleep. For a moment Jungkook forgets what he was going to do as he just keeps staring at the sleeping Hybrid in awe, and did he just say 'MY KOOKIE?', He caresses the sleeping Hybrid's side cheek a little, the way the Hybrid leans to his touch like a little kitten makes his lips twitch up into a smile, but then he remembers he has to leave.

So, out comes Jungkookie following the scent, through the passageway to Junghyun's office. He enters, Yoongi and Junghyun were both there, He could tell immediately who the source was "oh Jungkookie~ what's he doing?" asks Junghyun excitedly, "He's sleeping" Jungkook says wondering if Junghyun can catch the scent or not... clearly not! 

"Don't worry Jungkookie, i won't ask you for looking after him from now on, i guess now that you introduced me he'll be fine around me, thank you for the help though" says Junghyun smiling at him. "Kay then" Jungkook waves as he goes outside. minutes later Yoongi also comes out as he sees Jungkook waiting for him, "Oh cool" says Yoongi,

Jungkook :- i need to talk to you, Yoongi :- i need to talk to you (both in unison)

So, in Yoongi's room. "Speak" orders Jungkook, "you first" Yoongi asks. "Well, first of all... where were you?" Jungkook asks. "I was out, for some personal business" answers Yoongi. "Oh well, how personal" asks Jungkook in his bossy tone. "It's between me and Junghyun" Yoongi answers, he immediately concluded Jungkook must've caught the scent. "Look, if you wanted to talk about the scent clinging to me, let me tell you i was out in the Rogue area, but i gotta give it up to your senses, clearly i should've gone first" says Yoongi. 

Jungkook scoffs as his lips twitch up into a smirk, Yoongi thought he was done so he speaks, but Jungkook speaks at the same time.

 

Yoongi :- What the heck were you doing with the Hybrid this morning?. Jungkook :- I know who that scent belongs to. (both of them in unison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be glad if you could lemme know your views please. (^_^)


	15. Hold Me Tight~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furious Junghyun. cheesy taekook n lots of cheesy taekook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for grammar mistakes or spellings...

*Awkward silence for 5 minutes* "You know what forget i asked you anything" says Jungkook biting his lips out of habit when he's nervous. "Yep me too, i'll look into it by myself" says Yoongi scratching his head. "Yea, me-me too, have a good-night or whatever" says Jungkook as he leaves. Yoongi takes a sigh of relief as he crashes on the bed.

*Bang* the door flings wide open, poor Yoongi gets startled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yoongi asks, freaked out totally. he was still sleeping, coz it was fucking 8 in the morning, and Suddenly a furious Junghyun came barging in, "send for that doctor that examined the Hybrid, immediately" is all Junghyun says as he heads for his office.

"Are you okay?' asks a sleepy Yoongi, as he enters grumpy Junghyun's office, "Did you send for that doctor?" Junghyun asks. "I did, but what happened, you said you were gonna tell Jungkook to attend school today onwards right? did he do something?" Yoongi asks yawning. "How much do you know about the Hybrids?" asks Junghyun totally ignoring Yoongi's question, "Not anymore than you do" answers Yoongi., Junghyun was fuming right now, Yoongi concluded it had something to do with the Hybrid.

"Is Jungkook in trouble?' Yoongi asks narrowing his eyes. "No, he-he didn't do anything" answers a frustrated Junghyun. Yoongi was panicking, he had seen the Hybrid and Jungkook cuddling in sleep almost two times, he tried his best not to let Junghyun know, but maybe Junghyun also witnessed something like this... He was already thinking of how he's going to calm Junghyun down if it comes to a brawl between both brothers and such, who will he side with and stuff like that when Junghyun suddenly speaks up, "He was wagging his tail for another man Yoongi... M-My Kitten, My kitten was wagging his.." He couldn't even complete his sentence because he was so furious.

"The Hybrid's just... he's just like that you can't take it seriously... you know how he gets excited and all" says Yoongi trying to calm Junghyun down. "That's what i'm hoping, but his tail came out for the first time Yoongi, the-the way he was looking at him (Jungkook).." Junghyun hits his fist on the table. "Geez relax, can you just tell me what happened?" Yoongi asks frowning a little.

So, here's what happened, Junghyun was talking to Yoongi last night about how Jungkookie was skipping school because he had asked him to stay with Tae, but actually he was just salty coz Jungkook was spending time with Tae, voluntarily, he was okay with it before only coz Jungkook didn't liked it but the case seemed a little different to Junghyun now. So, he was going to arrange for home tuition for Tae and himself, while Jungkook would be attending regular classes. So, in the morning he went to inform Jungkookie, but surprisingly, Jungkook was up early, so he went to Tae's room. But... he certainly wasn't expecting this,

 

"Master Jungkook took him out to the garden ...for some fresh morning air..." answers the guard meekly when a furious Junghyun finds the room empty. "He took him out without my permission?!" growls Junghyun, he was already pissed but now he was... ANGRY! "Which garden?" Junghyun asks. "He didn't say" answers the guard.

So, Tae and Jungkook were in the garden, Jungkook thought Tae could use some fresh morning air since he was cooped up in the room since days, so he brought him out here, Right now they were sitting on a swing, (that porch swing kinda thing). Jungkook was talking about something animatedly while Tae was focused on Jungkook entirely, Junghyun was watching from afar, Soon he noticed something, and he didn't knew why but it made his blood boil instantly.

So, Jungkook was telling Tae some really interesting story judging by how much he was into it, he was making a lot of hand gestures and facial expressions, He never usually talked like that but it seemed like he was telling something really interesting, then there was Tae, concentrated on Jungkook like he'd disappear if he took his eyes off, ( Imagine Tae was sitting kinda like in Japanese style), his tail was out, wagging left and right. He looked like an obedient little kitten adoring his master.

Jungkook or Tae, neither of them paid attention to it coz they were so deep in their conversation, Junghyun didn't knew why of all times the Hybrid's tail came out just now, but the sight was unpleasant for him, he didn't liked how Tae was looking at another man with such adoration, not to mention how his fluffy grey tail was wagging, why? he was angry but he wanted to know why exactly was it happening, so he barges in Yoongi's room and tells him to send for the doctor.

"You don't need to know that" says Junghyun sternly, he wouldn't want anyone to know how his Kitten was adoring another man, it hurts his pride. "Okay Okay!" answers Yoongi trying not to provoke Junghyun. "Master Junghyun, you called for me?" the Doctor comes in, takes a bow, "I did, tell me doctor, when exactly does the Hybrid gets a tail, you said their ears come out in excitement or fear... what about the tail?" asks Junghyun, really really curious. 

"Well, Master... i can't say for sure... the one i examined didn't really grew a tail... but for this Hybrid (Tae) ... i can say for sure it will come out for the person who he deems as his Master..... Once the Hybrid....(bleh bleh bleh)". The doctor was rambling on but Junghyun just lost it when he heard the word 'Master'. it kept echoing in his head, 'master'... 'master'... again n again. He gestures the doctor to leave and sends for Jungkook.

Jungkook comes in, looking a little annoyed "Jungkookie~" calls out Junghyun sweetly. "What?" answers an annoyed Jungkook. "What's wrong Jungkookie? were you busy?" asks Junghyun almost sarcastically. "I kinda... was" Jungkook answers casually. "Oh i'm sorry, but i have to attend this meeting with the board, i'm not really feeling upto it... could you go there in my stead?" Junghyun asks smiling creepily. "Uhhhhh... now?" Jungkook asks pouting. "Yes, now... after that, lunch with the Claire's, then there's this showcase event at the museum" Junghyun was still talking but Jungkook cuts him off, "Dafuq? why me?" whines Jungkook.

"You're a good boy Jungkookie, right?" Junghyun asks rather sweetly. Jungkook just scowls, yea his brother showed him affection occasionally but this was just too much, "Okay fine...stop being creepy!" says Jungkook sighing. "Yoongi'll be going with you" Junghyun says in the same tone. Yoongi and Jungkook because of the awkward situation they were in earlier when they asked their questions, yell in unison, "What?". "So, it's final, it's an order, for both of you, As your Master, *points at Yoongi*, As your elder brother *points at Jungkook*.. Now leave immediately, go go go" says Junghyun,

"Gimme five mins i'll be right back" says Jungkook turning to leave. "No, you don't even have 5 minutes, Leave Now!!!" says Junghyun sternly. "Look i have to tell Tae that i'll be gone for the day or you'll have to handle his whining all day" says Jungkook. "I will, i have to handle his whining the whole life right? don't worry" answers Junghyun flashing him a smile. "O-Ok then, yea it's fine... See ya then" says Jungkook, making an awkward face. 

 

"And you need to attend your classes, tomorrow onwards, Father's going to be really mad if he hears both of us were skipping school so make sure to leave by 8 in the morning" Junghyun states. "Whaat! no way! that's too early!" whines Jungkook. "You heard me right?" Junghyun asks in a stern tone. Jungkook just scowls at the sudden change in his brother's behaviour, "Creep" mutters Jungkook as he leaves. "Could you stay back for a moment Yoongi" calls out Junghyun. Yoongi stops at the door, "Make sure not to get home before Midnight" Junghyun says wearing a devious smirk on his face. "Sure" says Yoongi thinking what kind of a wicked plan does he has in his mind.

 

So, just like Jungkook said, Tae was mad coz Kookie left 20 minutes ago with a 'Be right back'. He was strangling the bunny right now, the guards were just chuckling at the Hybrid's childish behaviour. Just then Junghyun comes in, "Good morning Junghyunie Sunbae" wishes Tae enthusiastically lighting up instantly at Junghyun's sight, Junghyun wasn't really expecting Tae to be in such a good mood since he was expecting Tae to be mad coz his Kookie~ left him without saying anything. "M-morning Taehyung" Junghyun wishes back, smiling. Just a few moments ago he was fuming but the moment he heard the Hybrid's voice his anger instantly vanished.

"Where's Kookie ?" Tae asks looking directly at Junghyun, he was holding the bunny as tightly as he could.

Errrrr, forget it, Junghyun' s blood boiled up as instantly as it had cooled down a moment ago, but he didn't wanted to let the Hybrid to know he was angry. "Kookie went out, he is busy" spits Junghyun harshly. "Oh" is all Tae says, he pouts... he was in a desperate need of someone's company right now. (He hates being alone) "Junghyunie Sunbae~" whines Tae.

'Ultimate Nirvana moment' is what Junghyun felt when Tae called out his name like he calls for Kookie, he couldn't believe if he just heard it right... "See you brother is such a meanie... you teach him a lesson when he comes back" says Tae complaining. Junghyun would've been mad coz Tae was still talking about Kookie, but the way he was talking to him... he couldn't even imagine, the shock was too much for him to handle.

Junghyun gestures the guard to move outside, as he walks over to Tae's bed and settles on a corner. "W-Why do you want me to teach him a lesson?" asks Junghyun staring at him intently, but Tae was just so busy with punishing the bunny (in Kookie's stead). "He told me he'd be right back, liar..... You see Sunbae, lying is not good, You need to look after your little brother, lying is a bad habit, he'll become a spoiled kid if you don't scold him when he comes back" says Tae almost sounding like an old Aunt. 

To Junghyun it just looked adorable AF, his facial expressions, how he narrowed his eyes, the pouty lips... his voice tone... everything was just adorable, he just wanted to kiss him senseless right now if he could, but that'd scare him... he wanted the Hybrid to keep talking like that, but if he gets scared he won't right?. "Jungkookie is a little undisciplined that's all, he's the younger son sooo he's spoiled" answers Junghyun trying to continue the conversation. "Kookie's such a pabo" Tae chuckles.

Tae, as you can probably tell by now, was infatuated with Kookie~, he could talk about him the whole day, it was fun coz he could complain all he wanted, it's Junghyun's elder brother so he wanted to complain a lot, Junghyun however, each and every moment felt pure bliss, he could admire his kitten from up close. 

"Junghyunie Sunbae~" calls Tae's whiny voice again snapping Junghyun back to reality from his dreamland. "Fuck" cusses Junghyun internally, He (Tae) needs to stop calling for him like that, Junghyun couldn't help but imagine Tae moaning out "Master~" in the same tone... but then Tae hands him the Rubik's cube, "There's something wrong with it... i can't solve it" says Tae faking a sob to look more dramatic, Junghyun couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Here" says Junghyun as he takes the cube from Tae's hand. It takes him only 15 seconds to solve it.

Tae shapes his mouth like 'O'. Junghyun smiles at him, "I just wanted to see if sunbae could do it or not" says Tae rolling his eyes at Junghyun. Junghyun chuckles, as he wasn't hoping for his Hybrid to be this bold, there was no hint of submissiveness in his behaviour. "Do you want me teach you how to solve it?" asks Junghyun. "I'll ask Kookie... he did it in 5 seconds only..." says Tae as he fiddles with Bunny's ears. Junghyun's smile vanishes instantly, unconsciously the Hybrid was playing with his feelings, one moment he (hybrid) made him reach cloud nine, the other moment he brought him crashin down, he was a little frustrated to be honest. {It's not easy to handle a Hybrid ;)}.

"Sunbae~" whines Tae again, Junghyun wasn't sure if he could control his hormones with the Hybrid almost moaning out his name like that, "Where's Kookie... i want Kookie" whines Tae. 'Want Kookie? Dafuq!' Junghyun thinks, "K-Kookie is ... Kookie's gone... he had some meeting to attend" answers Junghyun, disgusted at the thought of his Hybrid longing to see another man. Tae pouts, and asks "When's he going to come back?". "Night... late night, almost midnight i-think" Junghyun answers expecting Tae to quit his chanting. 

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Tae almost shrieks unable to believe what Junghyun Sunbae just said, "Nooo, i want Kookie now" Tae says whining, yep he's a spoiled kid, "Kookie .....Kookie... Kookie. Kookie Kookie....." Tae keeps chanting over n over again, this is how he acts usually if he wants something, but he totally ignored how dark Junghyun's expression was.

But Tae's chanting stops suddenly, as a sound echoes in the room making everything fall dead silent, as his head was whisked to the side, almost hitting the bedpost. It was the sound of Junghyun's palm hitting the Hybrid's soft, fragile cheek.

Tae couldn't believe what just happened, Did Junghyunie Sunbae just hit him? He looks at Junghyun in disbelief, teary eyed, almost unable to believe what just happened.

Junghyun was fuming, coz how dare his Hybrid be so shameless, chanting someone else's name like that, that too in his presence? He grabs him (Tae) by the shoulders, staring into his eyes, "You belong to me and me only, i don't ever... want to hear that name ...from you, do you understand?" growls Junghyun through his gritted teeth, his eyes were flashing a crimson red right now. 

Junghyun was staring right into Tae's eyes, not to mention he was fuming right now! his red eyes scared the wits out him, He had never seen eyes like that, not to mention how Junghyun growled at him, he couldn't even voice out a single word. 

Junghyun was waiting for his Hybrid to answer him, like an obedient Hybrid he was supposed to be, but he had no patience, He cups Tae's cheeks, leaning in even closer, " I'm your Master... and you're my little Kitten so don't even think about anyone else... I promise i'll love you more than you can even dream of, more than him (Jungkook), more than anyone can, and he doesn't loves anyone, he doesn't cares for anyone's feelings, he just plays with feelings, with their bodies... that's all, ... but i care for you baby, i-i will take care of you ... but if you're going be a spoiled kitten, i'm going to punish you, even harder... You Are Mine, understand?" Junghyun was expecting a response but he didn't get any, "UNDERSTAND?" he screams startling the poor Hybrid who vigorously nods his head out of fear.

This obedience is what Junghyun was longing to see, this is how it was supposed to be, with him being the dominant. Waves of pleasure were hitting him seeing his Hybrid being so submissive, only for him... the way the Hybrid turned his gaze down made him feel dominant, like an Alpha is supposed to feel, this is how his Hybrid is supposed to behave he thinks. 

A smirk appears on his face as he wipes the tears rolling down his kitten's cheeks, sparkling brighter than the diamond itself. a light mark was now visible on the Hybrid's right cheek, he caresses it a little as if admiring it like some sort of artwork, "This will remind you what happens when you act spoiled, ...you don't want to be punished again, do you?" Junghyun asks smirking in victory as Tae just shakes his head, trying hard not to sob. "Good, coz next time i hear you say that name, trust me i won't be this soft, ...you'll be a good kitten right?" Junghyun asks almost growling, Tae just nods his head again.

"I love you so much" Junghyun almost whispers, but loud enough to let Tae hear him who just starts shaking, as he (Junghyun) plants a soft kiss on Tae's forehead. Leaving behind a shaking Tae, Junghyun leaves, ordering the guards to stay outside and forbidding anyone's entry in the room. "No one is allowed inside from now on" says Junghyun sternly. "N-not even master Jungkook?" asks the guard meekly. "No one" growls Junghyun as he leaves.

Tae was trembling... trembling in fear... those crimson eyes, ... glowing like the fires of hell... he had never seen anything as scary as those eyes. His skin was still burning, due to the harsh slap that landed on his cheek. Not even once in his life had he been in this much pain. His hand reaches out to that spot, to relieve his skin from that burning pain, but the moment he touches it, he feels a stinging pain, followed by the downpour. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, accompanied by his sobs that he was trying to suppress, almost choking n sobbing hard occasionally due to holding his breath trying to suppress his sobbing voice.

He thought Junghyun sunbae was nice, he's Kookie's brother right? He thought he could talk to him the same way he talked to Kookie, Kookie said his brother was nice, but he was not nice to him. He was in a desperate need of that warm embrace kookie holds him in, he wanted Kookie to make him feel secured again. Everything about this place, he hates it, everything, Everything except Kookie. "Koo~" Tae whines out almost saying Kookie's name, but the stinging pain reminds him of Junghyun's words. He doesn't wants to face Junghyun's fury again, so he just hugs the bunny tight, hoping for his saviour to come.

"Is there something wrong, the guards said nobody is allowed to go inside the Hybrid's room" says Eunha as she enters Junghyun's office. "Yes , no one" Junghyun speaks without even looking at her, focused on his paperwork. "But why and it's lunchtime...?" Eunha asks clueless. "Just send someone then, you have better things to do than to babysit right?" Junghyun speaks in the same tone. "Yea... i do" says Eunha. She leaves thinking Junghyun must be mad over something now so she shouldn't provoke him any further. 

 

Back at the Park Mansion, Bogum and Namjoon have returned after searching out the entire Rogue area, found nothing of course! The moment they enter the mansion, "How's Jimin now?" asks Bogum "He-he left" answers the guard. "What? left? couldn't that midget wait for us , he can't even shift right now " Namjoon asks, "he said to convey his message to you... Master Taehyung was taken by the Jeons, so he (Jimin) along with Yugyeom left already, they asked you to follow after" answers the guard.

"Je-Jeons?" Bogum was fuming, coz he knew why exactly they abducted Tae. "We're leaving" orders Bogum. "Understood" Namjoon answers obediently. "Let's settle this once n for all, i'll find Tae, Captain, Min Yoongi is yours". says Bogum as he shifts, growling furiously, Followed by Namjoon. 

"I'll take back what's mine" thinks Bogum heading out for the kill.

 

So, just like Junghyun ordered, they came home around midnight, Jungkook was sleepy, like always, he was bumping into people walking through the passageway, "Geez kid, get a hold of yourself... wait your room's this way" says Yoongi seeing Jungkook heading for the wrong direction.

"I know I know... i'm just gonna check on Tae" says Jungkook as he heads for Tae's room. "He must be sleeping right now" says the guard the moment Jungkook approached . "Oh... cool" says Jungkook in disappointment, "He must be mad at me" mutters Jungkook as he leaves.

But he turns back, "I'll be sneaky don't worry" says Jungkook to the guards. He just couldn't let it go, the thought that the Hybrid must be waiting for him to return, even if he wasn't, Jungkook could use some reassurance. "Master Junghyun said-" Jungkook cuts him off, "Chill i'll handle him" says Jungkook as he twists the door knob, the guards weren't audacious enough to stop Jungkook so they were just planning to resign from their services.

The moment Jungkook steps in, he was expecting Tae to jolt up like he usually does whenever he sees him, but he didn't hear anything this time. Tae was sitting there with his head buried between his knees, his ears were out twitching, the way he was holding the bunny it looked like he was hugging the life out of it. He didn't even looked up to see who came in. 

Tae just heard the door open, but he didn't looked up to see who it was, he thought it was probably a guard who came to check on him. He wasn't really expecting it, but each n everytime the door opened he wished it was Kookie, he needed him desperately right now, so when he heard a voice call out "Tae", the stinging pain vanished instantly, The lord finally answered his prayers , as his head rose up. he knew that voice... heck he'd been longing for it since hours that felt like days...

"Kookie~" calls out Tae's voice right before he broke down into tears.

Instinctively, Jungkook just leaps towards him, instantly holding the Hybrid in his strong arms. He didn't knew what happened, but he felt it was his fault, his fault for leaving the poor baby alone, on his own. He wanted to know why exactly was his Tae was crying his eyes out, Did he miss him that much? Did something else happen? Is there someone who made him cry? his blood boiled up at the last thought, but he could deal with it later... All that mattered right now was he has to comfort the Hybrid. "Sshhh shhhh... don't worry Tae, i'm here...shhh" says Jungkook softly trying to console the Hybrid. 

Tae's ears were twitching uncontrollably, he was just so relieved that finally he was safe. "Kookie~" calls out Tae's voice as he almost choked on his sobs. "I'm here Tae" answers Jungkook, softly stroking Tae's hair, he knows it calm him down. "Kookie... kookie.... kookie" Tae repeats over n over again burying his face into Jungkook's chest. Jungkook thought it was just because Tae must've missed him, but Tae was calling out his name because he wanted to. because he felt safe now, even though Junghyun Sunbae said he couldn't say his name again. As long as Jungkook was with him, he was not scared of anything, or anyone.

Jungkook on the other hand, was panicking a little, Tae wasn't breathing properly now, probably because he was crying too hard. "Tae sshh, i'm not going anywhere, just stop" says Jungkook telling Tae to stop talking, He was worried thinking Tae was having a panic attack. But Tae was just so glad, he couldn't stop, just saying the name itself was more than enough, but being held in his embrace, felt like Nirvana. He couldn't ask for anything else, he was happy.

Gradually Tae's breathing was becoming even, Jungkook was holding Tae like he was his life support. it looked more like Jungkook needed Tae and he wasn't planning to let go of Tae any soon, but Tae wanted to see his face, he needed to see that bunny smile that never fails to make his breath hitch(sssh it's a secret but Tae loves Jungkook's bunny smile).

"Pabo, you're suffocating me" says Tae, finally calmed down. Jungkook lets go immediately, "I'm sorry" apologises Jungkook. he cups Tae's cheeks in his hands, looking into his eyes. His body really reacts on his own when it comes to the Hybrid, as his thumb reaches to wipe the tears off of the poor Hybrid's once soft honey toned , but now red cheeks, the moment he touches that spot (Where the hit landed) Tae yelps a little, Jungkook's attention shifts to that faint yet visible mark.

"Kookie i..." Tae was going to say something Jungkook shushes him up. He observes the mark carefully. the mark definitely resembled the shape of fingers, there wasn't any such mark when he saw him this morning, so what happened. Jungkook was clueless, Did Tae clumsily hurt himself, or someone else did it. But no, Junghyun wouldn't let anyone right?

"Does it hurt?" Jungkook asks, shifting his total attention to that mark. Tae just shakes his head, Maybe it didn't hurt now, Now that Kookie was here, nothing could hurt him, he just couldn't get himself to be bothered about the mark. However, it did more than to just bother Jungkook, "You sure?" Jungkook asks again, still staring at the mark, Tae just hums in response. "How did this happen Tae?" Jungkook asks caressing over the mark delicately.

Tae wasn't sure what to say, should he tell him the truth??? "No!!!" echoes a voice in his head. His instincts just told him not to tell kookie how exactly did it happen. Also, he was just scared, don't get it the wrong way, he was feeling safe, but Junghyun is kookie's elder brother right? something about that fact just scares him.

Not getting an answer made Jungkook even more impatient, he just wanted to know what in the world could dare hurt the Hybrid, especially with Junghyun being there. He looks into Tae's eyes, "Tae... how did this happen" Jungkook asks demanding an answer. Tae instantly turns his gaze down, "Actually... kookie..." Tae was stuttering, he had no idea what to say.

"Don't tell me you were trying to swat away a fly or something but accidently hit yourself ... coz if you did, boy you're in trouble" says Jungkook thinking of a possibility knowing how clumsy the boy was, even though he wasn't sure but it's the first thing that came to his mind, considering the fact that with Junghyun being here, No one could even enter the Hybrid's room.

"I-it was bugging me so... i ..." Tae takes a sigh of relief, yay! he found an excuse. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Jungkook speaks in a slightly raised voice startling Tae a little, "Tae... look at me" Jungkook demands, but since Tae was lying he couldn't meet Jungkook's gaze. Jungkook sighs, lifting Tae's chin up, "I'm sorry i didn't believe you when you said you were a superhero, but you see... you don't have to use your powers like this, esp not on yourself... why didn't you ask the guards, they're here for your service , you know that don't you?" Jungkook asks gazing at Tae, who still wasn't meeting his gaze. "I'm not a superhero, that was just a dream pabo" says Tae, chuckling a little.

"I was going to strangle whoever did this to you to death but... hmm... now what should i do with you" says Kookie, pushing Tae's bangs, that were hanging over his eyes, out of his face. Boy was Tae relieved. Thank goodness he didn't tell Kookie the truth, or Kookie would be sent to jail with the charge 'Attempt to murder'. Tae gulps.

"Oh don't worry, i won't strangle you... i think... first of all, promise me it won't happen again and you'll be careful" Jungkook asks, Tae just nods his head, he was just so glad that his words were lost. "Tae~" Jungkook calls out. "I promise Kookie" Tae says meekly, fixing his eyes to the ground again. 

"Good, hang on" says Jungkook as he gets up, Tae pulls him back instantly, "Chill... i'm just getting an ointment, it burns right?" says Jungkook trying to get his hand out of Tae's grasp. "Tae" Jungkook whines, Tae lets go. So finally Tae's ears disappears, he was fully relieved now.

"It's going to sting a bit" says Jungkook as he was getting ready to apply the ointment, before Jungkook could even touch it, Tae flinches, "It won't hurt don't worry" assures Jungkook as he reaches out one more time, but Tae flinches again. 

Jungkook just sighs, "stay still" commands Jungkook, and he plants a soft kiss on that mark. Tae's face heats up instantly, "There, it won't hurt now" Jungkook smiles, (to himself coz Tae isn't really looking at him). So finally he starts applying the ointment, "And please stop blushing will ya" teases Jungkook. totally flushed and now embarrassed Tae, just hits his chest lightly with his fist, Jungkook just smirks.

"There... it will get better soon" says Jungkook sighing. Both of them were silent, waiting for the other to break it...

"You're such an idiot you know" says Jungkook, as he wraps his arm around the other boy's slim waist, his other hand was cupping the boy's side cheek, caressing it out of fondness. Jungkook wasn't sure why he was overflowing with feelings right now, he just wanted to hold the boy close, as close as he could. He thought maybe it was because he didn't liked the idea of Hybrid being in pain, it's just that he's so frail, it just doesn't sits right with him. But now he was done right? he should let go now... but he just couldn't... instead he brings the boy even closer. 

"I just missed you so much Kookie" breathes out Tae as he finally looks into Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook could see it indeed was the truth, he could see the longing in those eyes, they looked same as his own, coz Kookie missed him just as much. "Don't ever leave me alone again" Tae speaks, tears were blurring up his vision, as his throat started burning, his skin was burning now... burning because he wants to be touched, "I won't" Jungkook answers, sincerely meaning what he said. 

Tae wanted to tell Jungkook everything, how his heart flutters when he sees that bunny smile of his, how he felt like the safest person in the whole world, the first time Kookie held him. He wants to tell Jungkook that his eyes are the most beautiful sight for him, his voice soothes him. He wanted to tell him that he's longing for his touch, and much more... but tears were threatening to spill out if he would even dare open his mouth.

"K-kookie, can you stay with me?" Tae asks, "I thought you prefer Mr. bunny" Jungkook teases, "I mean... stay with me forever Kookie... till the last breath... i-i want you to hold me like this forever kookie" speaks Tae looking into Jungkook's eyes. 

Hearing these words, Jungkook just couldn't hold himself back, his eyes fall shut, as he crashes his lips on the Hybrid's, instantly, he captures the boy's lips into his own, moving his lips slowly, he doesn't knows how to promise the boy that he intends to stay with him forever, that he will protect him forever, but words are not enough, they are not enough to show the Hybrid, the abundance of love and care he has for him. 

His head whisks back a little as the Hybrid kisses him back, just as passionately as he did... The kiss was slow coz it wasn't out of lust, it was full of love, care and promises. They were sealing their fate with this pure and chaste kiss.

 

Good, fate sealed, coz Jungkook's hormones just kicked in as he licks the Hybrid's soft plump lips, Poor Hybrid's lips couldn't help but let out a moan. {Both of them are just horny by nature no one can blame them (>_<), Tae might be innocent but his hormones are not}. Hearing that moan made Jungkook lose his mind as he kissed Tae back with a force too great, that he knocks the vase over, which shatters the moment it hits the ground. Tae flinches back, 

"I-I'm sorry... i didn't really mean to... it was..." Jungkook says scratching his head shyly, (yep shy!). Tae was too embarrassed that he couldn't even face Jungkook right now. "I-It's okay" is all Tae says. Jungkook gulps thinking he just deflowered the poor baby... not to mention Junghyun's Hybrid!!! "I'll see you tomorrow Tae" says Jungkook nervously. "Night" says Tae, still looking down... it was his first kiss (Consciously i mean), not to mention shared with the one he loves with all of his heart, it was just way too much for him, too much that he couldn't even bring himself to face him. Jungkook leaves. (big mistake Jungkook)

So, Junghyun was still in his office, slightly guilty for scaring the poor Hybrid, he wasn't really regretting the hit, coz his kitten needs to be disciplined, but the way he yelled at him... it just didn't sit right with him to sleep like that... So he decides to apologise... and tell the Hybrid how it's inappropriate for him to think of any other man. He heads for the Hybrid's room. 

Jungkook on the other hand, was in need of more than just a kiss, yep! i meant it when i said his hormones kicked in. His body was literally aching to touch the Hybrid, (basically fuck him hard) he just couldn't hold himself back as he turns back, opens the door, "Kookie~?" asks Tae, with his 'tilting his head sideway' pose.

'God no Jungkook! he's so fucking innocent'. "N-night Tae" says Jungkook as he shuts the door, Tae just chuckles squealing "Cuteeeee".

 

So, moments later, Junghyun comes, "No one entered right?" Junghyun asks before going in... "m-master Jungkook.." The guard answers meekly. "What happened to No one enters this room" Growls Junghyun through his gritted teeth. "Y-you know him better Master". answers the guard. And Junghyun admits, guards are the one at fault. He stomps his way towards Jungkook's room, but stops when he sees a girl entering his room. A devious grin appears on his face as he marches back to the Hybrid's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments if you liked it, ... and even if you didn't liked it still leave comments (^_^)


	16. Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstanding....saviour Jimin... Massacre... broken hearts... GoodBye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter update... lol.. sometimes i can't even come up with one title but i was confused for this one... 'Absolution' or 'One Last Time' which one is better?

"T-Taehyung" Junghyun calls out, Tae starts shaking the moment he hears that voice... "I-m sorry i yelled at you...i " Junghyun was trying to apologise but Tae just flinches back the moment Junghyun takes a step forward, "You - you want to see Kookie right?" Junghyun asks... Tae doesn't answers thinking what if he's just testing him... and he just saw Kookie moments ago, but he's not telling Junghyun of course! "You-you can see him now... if-if you want to...Do you want to see Kookie?" Junghyun asks insisting. 

Tae just thought... why not, to him it looked liked Junghyun was just trying to apologise...but really, he didn't wanted to refuse the offer, who knows it might make him (Junghyun) mad... maybe he was just a creep... not really a bad guy, Tae just nods his head. "Y-you can go to his room, just tell him i sent you... will you forgive me now?" Junghyun asks. Tae was still scared but Junghyun's efforts seemed genuine, so he nodded his head... forgiving Junghyun. (He's dealt with way too many psycho admirers... more like Jimin did but... you get it right).

Tae gets off the bed, he was more like complying with Junghyun "Accompany him to Jungkookie's room" Junghyun orders the guard, the guard just looks at him in confusion. Tae wanted to thank him but he was still creeped out. so he leaves without saying anything.

Junghyun was now leaning on the door, smirking, the guard didn't dare ask anything. Yoongi comes looking for Junghyun. "Finally found you!... where the heck have you been?" asks Yoongi. Junghyun just flashes him a creepy smile. "What?... Yoongi asks wondering why is Junghyun waiting , and for whom?

"Is he inside?" Yoongi asks. Junghyun shakes his head. "So?" asks Yoongi. "I sent him to see Kookie~"...says Junghyun. "You did?" Yoongi asks in disbelief. Junghyun just nods his head, he just couldn't control the smile that kept creeping up. Yoongi was confused, Just then comes Tae with the guard accompanying him, "Taehyung? what's wrong?" Tae just looked like he had seen some ghost and he was in a trauma now, "Kookie's busy" is all Tae says, he looked almost as emotionless as a Zombie... "Is he okay?" Yoongi whispers to Junghyun, "Kay then, guess you should just go to bed" Junghyun suggests.

"C-can you stay with me Junghyun Sunbae?" Tae asks, his voice almost cracking. Yoongi just widens his eyes in disbelief, "Are you okay?" Junghyun asks calmly, he knows exactly why Tae is asking him to stay... "I-I just..." Tae couldn't even complete his sentence as tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm fine... i just ... i miss Jiminie... please stay with me..." Tae pleads, trying hard not start sobbing, he didn't care if he was literally asking a creep to stay with him, but he just needed someone right now.

He was confused, confused why does it hurts so much, why does it feels like something inside him just broke the moment he saw him holding on to someone else, he had questions he wanted someone to answer, Why was he holding onto someone else? Why were they so close? Why did hurt him so much, seeing him close to that girl?.  
He just wanted someone to stay with him, he couldn't handle the situation on his own, if Jiminie was here he would answer all of his questions, he would hug him and his pain would vanish... but he doesn't cares right now... he just didn't wanted to be alone...

 

"I'm sorry Taehyung i'm really tired right now, i'll talk to you tomorrow" says Junghyun as he turns to leave, Yoongi just couldn't believe what was happening, he could see the Hybrid was in desperate need of some consolation right now... he doesn't know what happened but Junghyun shouldn't leave him alone like that... "Come on Yoongi" orders Junghyun strictly. Poor Tae just goes inside.

"Junghyun, what the fuck is wrong with you? i dunno what happened but you need to go back now, he must be crying his eyes out" Yoongi says. Junghyun was just smirking. "Junghyun! if you're not going then i will" Yoongi warns. "So that you can console him? Nah, leave it be, it's actually his punishment" Junghyun answers nonchalantly. "Look i have no idea what happened but please go back Junghyun, if you don't want to then... then let me go... please Junghyun please" Yoongi pleads desperately, Tae looked like he was in a deep trauma and Yoongi was worried knowing how fragile Tae was. 

"It's an order Yoongi, just go back to your room now" Junghyun orders sternly.

 

Tae just couldn't understand anything at all, just a few minutes ago, Jungkookie and he shared a kiss, Tae thought it meant something... to him it meant Jungkook couldn't share it with anyone else, But he did, right? they were so close, Tae couldn't even bring himself to witness it... he couldn't bear to watch Jungkook sharing something as pure as a kiss with someone else... Jungkook was holding her close, just like he did with him... but why? are they both same to him. Does that mean Tae isn't any different to him? He likes Jungkook, in fact, he loves Jungkook... he thought Jungkook felt the same way... but he clearly didn't! 

Jiminie told him, he told him Jungkook is a bad guy, he doesn't cares for anyone's feelings, but stupid Tae just didn't believe him then. Tae thinks he just threw his body at him, and Jungkook doesn't really feels anything for him.

Tae was in a desperate need of some consolation right now, he was heartbroken, he felt so unwanted and lonely right now... not to mention Junghyun also refused to stay with him... Everyone was just the same here... He thought Jungkook was different from them... but really he was the worst among them all.

He was crying so hard, that he was choking on his sobs right now, he had literally no one... not even Mr. Bunny... but that's not why his heart hurts... it hurts coz he saw Jungkook so close to someone else... he still couldn't understand why it hurts but it does... he just wants to go away from these people... he wants Jiminie right now... his true saviour.

So, Junghyun was on his way back to his room, just then he sees the same girl he saw entering Jungkook's room, she was leaving already... something wasn't right... Junghyun heads to Jungkook's room.

So, here's the actual story, Junghyun sent Tae to Jungkookie's room when he saw that girl enter Jungkook's room who he assumed was Jungkook's partner for the night... So, Tae was happily skipping his way to Jungkook's room... he thought he would surprise Jungkook by entering sneakily...

The girl was sitting on the bed, close to Jungkook, "Just stay still okay" says Jungkook softly as he pulls her close holding her by the waist, The girl just chuckles thinking, "He doesn't really seems like an asshole to me... geez these people!!!". 

"It might sting a bit okay..." Jungkook warns... "I'm ready Master" the girl couldn't help but smile, how could people say such horrible things about such an Angel. she thinks, Jungkook cups her cheek, leans in closer... and finds a spot around her neck, and inserts his fangs, the girl yelps instantly as Jungkook starts sucking her blood... The girl was making sounds... errr you know... confusing sounds, almost sounded like moans...

 

Just then Tae opens the door... just to take a peek to see what was Jungkook doing, he was being sneaky, also the girl's moaning sounds filled the room, Jungkook was too far gone to realise anything...

 

So, Tae just saw Jungkook holding the girl close, to him it looked like Jungkook was kissing her neck, So finally when Jungkook lets go, he looks into the girl's eyes, "Keep this a secret okay?". The girl just nods shyly, but Jungkook wasn't satisfied... as he starts leaning in again.

Tae just turns his gaze away, totally disgusted as he shuts the door... Finally Jungkook was satisfied... "Did it hurt?" Jungkook asks. "No-no it didn't... i'm the one who signed up for it Master, it's my Job..." says the girl... "Okay then... you can leave" Jungkook says as he crashes on his bed, recalling the moment when he kissed Tae and how he flinched back, he just couldn't help but think that he defiled the innocent boy... he blamed his own hormones of course... he was frustrated, so after taking care of his problem himself, (if you know what i mean) , he thought he should treat himself... he felt a little relieved now.

Back story ends, "Jungkookie?" calls out Junghyun's voice as he enters, "Ughhh... leave me alone i'm tired" groans Jungkook. "She left early... are you okay?" Junghyun asks. "Yea well... i was tired so... i wasn't really feeling up to it" Jungkook answers nervously. "Just because you were tired?" Junghyun asks raising a brow, "Duh! why else would i turn down such a hot girl"... Jungkook replies trying to sound casual. "Hmmm probably... or maybe coz you just didn't wanted to..." Junghyun says.

"W-what do you mean... like why would i refuse willingly, geez" Jungkook stutters a little. "You won't... but your body might... tell me Jungkookie... when was the last time you spent a night with someone" Junghyun asks, looking at Jungkook. "I-i don't remember.. it was yesterday... no the day before... it was..." Jungkook stutters nervously, he kind of had the idea where this conversation was headed, "You haven't slept with anyone since the Hybrid was brought here Jungkookie... i'm not entirely sure maybe it's been even longer..... did you think i wouldn't notice..." Junghyun asks scoffing.

"Can you just cut to the chase?" Jungkook spits harshly, he just wanted to get over with it. "Is your body repelling other touches?" Junghyun asks, getting straight to the point. "It's not, i'm not friggin obsessed with anyone like you are..." Jungkook replies. "No you're not... i know" is all Junghyun says. "Good can you leave then? i'm really tired okay i had a really long day thanks to you, do you know it's equal to a thousand sins, this... this thing you're doing right now... *fake yawn* keeping me up like this" says Jungkook trying to ease the tension. 

"Oh... the Hybrid is a sinner then, ... i mean even though you were so tired you still had the energy to go to his room... check on him... spend almost 15 minutes with him... god that Hybrid..." says Junghyun, sarcastically. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" Jungkook asks meeting Junghyun's gaze. "You know exactly what i mean, you think i can't see the change?... the change in your behaviour... your attitude your personality... everything Jungkookie... everything! all for that Hybrid... how you're so soft , just for him... how you take such good care of him... how you like spending time with him... " Jungkook cuts him off, "You were the one who told me to spend time with him" Jungkook almost yells frustrated.

"I did, but i didn't tell you could enjoy it... i wasn't expecting you to fall for him Jungkook" Junghyun yells back. The words hit Jungkook like a thunderbolt, "B-but i did it for you" Jungkook says... his lips were twitching... he wanted to say more but he couldn't... he really did fall for the Hybrid and every single word Junghyun said was true. 

"I don't blame you Jungkookie, it was my fault... my fault for letting you get so close to my Kitten, i know his charms are just irresistible, and you're right... you did it for me,... initially, yes you did... But poor Jungkookie... you couldn't even realise when exactly did it become your own wish... to stay with him..." says Junghyun. Jungkook just realised it was true... he just couldn't bring himself to answer Junghyun. 

Junghyun continues to land another blow, "I know what you feel Jungkookie...but stop before you hurt him... he has a fragile heart... he's way too innocent Jungkookie... i can tell for a fact your charms worked your way to his heart... but you're not good for him Jungkookie... you're not... Of course i'm not any better, heck i'm keeping him captive... but ask yourself Jungkookie... who's worse... me or you? You lied to him... you took advantage of his innocence and told him that stupid story... Yes you did it all for me, But what about the Hybrid then?... All you cared for that time was my happiness... Do you honestly think you care for him?" it was working... coz Jungkook just fell down on his knees as realisation hits him hard, each and every word Junghyun said was fucking true.

But Junghyun wasn't satisfied, he needed to make sure Jungkook would never even think of the Hybrid again, "Think about it Jungkookie... what will happen if somehow you two were to get together, i know you better than you know yourself... you'll get bored of seeing the same face every day... every night...you will have the same partner every single night Jungkookie... and i don't think that's going to work for you... Will you be able to put up with his childish behaviour the whole life? his childish demands? His stubbornness? ... clearly not, But you can easily find someone else, i know you will... but what about the innocent Hybrid? Do you think he'll be able to move on... do you think he'll ever think of any other man?" 

Jungkook was just silent, yes Junghyun was right... He lied to Tae, he took advantage of his innocence... he defiled him, he tainted the pure and chaste Hybrid ... and he was still lying to him... he lied to him every single day, betraying his trust, poor Hybrid didn't even realised that he was actually being held captive, he just believed whatever Kookie told him... Not only did he betray Tae, but he betrayed his own brother too, he knew his brother wanted the Hybrid still he couldn't help himself from falling for the Hybrid... So who was he doing this for? for himself? yes, he realised he was just being selfish... even when he did it for Junghyun's sake... He never bothered to consider Taehyung's consent.

"Stay away from him Jungkookie... i'm warning you... he'll fall for you if you keep this up... he deserves better Jungkookie... you know that..." Junghyun delivers the final blow, leaving Jungkook in deep remorse. 

 

On the other hand, Tae was still crying... and it wasn't getting any better... Junghyun just thought Tae would cry his eyes out, but he probably didn't expect the situation to get this bad... Tae was hyperventilating now... he tried to breathe but just couldn't... he reaches his hand for the water glass but his body was just so weak.

it was dark... and scary... everything was just dead silent.... he didn't had any support right now... Junghyun had ordered the guards to stay outside, he knows the Hybrid hates being alone so this is how he was punishing him... Tae almost gave up coz he thought he was his heart was about to stop beating, he just felt if oxygen was completely drained from his lungs, his throat was dry, probably due to sobbing too hard...

Just when he almost gave up and started to fall, he feels a strong hand preventing his head from hitting the bedpost... it was dark, his vision was blurry too... "Here" says the voice as the glass of water was brought closer to his mouth, he drinks a few sips. "Are you okay?" asks the voice again... Tae knew this voice... it was familiar... but he couldn't recognize it... "Look i'm not really allowed to be here but please get a hold of yourself... ju-just until morning... i promise i'll have everything sorted out..." says the voice... Tae feels a hand creeping up to his shoulder... he immediately flinches, but suddenly feels his eyes falling shut... as he falls into a deep slumber.

"Where's Jungkook" asks Yoongi, just out of bed, "He left" answers the maid, who was cleaning Jungkook's room. "Left? it's fucking 8 in the morning!" Yoongi almost screams in frustration. "For school... he said he has to attend classes..." the maid answers meekly. "So much for sorting everything out! God that fucker... just when i needed him... ughhh" groans Yoongi as he leaves stomping. 

So, in the meeting hall, Junghyun was there... Yoongi was also there... everything was going according to the daily routine. Only two people were creepier than usual, Junghyun seemed like he was on cloud Nine... Yoongi, however, looked like a grumpy dragon, well he usually was grumpy but today the level was quite high. Just when he asked himself, could his life get any better, Enters Jung Taerin, who flashes Yoongi a smug... before taking a bow,

 

"Master Junghyun, I have captured Park Jimin, he's in the dungeon right now" speaks Taerin. "WHAT?" Yoongi and Junghyun both yell in unison. "But it seems he's unable to shift right now" Taerin adds. "Alright then, i can deal with him after the meeting... Good work Taerin, have plenty of rest, Yoongi you guard the Wolf" orders Junghyun. "B-but master, i'm fine... i can guard him" Taerin says, she didn't wanted to let Yoongi get close to the wolf... "Taerin, you know better than to defy my order" speaks Junghyun sternly, as Yoongi wastes no time in heading towards the dungeon.

Tae on the other hand, finally wakes up, the guards were staring at him... he didn't care now though... "Master Junghyun said to tell you to freshen up... your breakfast will be delivered soon Master" states the guard politely. "Leave me Alone for now please" speaks Tae meekly, he didn't wanted to do anything now... his body just refused to move even a muscle. "But... Master Junghyun will throw us in the dungeon... if-if you don't eat properly" answers the guard meekly, fearing for his life. Tae felt somehow compelled, he didn't wanted anyone to get hurt because of him, he did witness how crazy Junghyun can be, so he gets up, he stumbles a little, almost falling down... the guards couldn't help him up... coz Junghyun ordered them not to touch the Hybrid...

 

So, finally Yoongi reaches the cell where Taerin said Park Jimin was... Yoongi immediately opens the door, and there he was... Park Jimin, sitting with is head between his knees, in a corner... "How the fuck did you get here?" Yoongi asks rushing towards Jimin. since Taerin didn't deem Jimin a threat because his shifting was suppressed she didn't bother chaining him up or anything... Jimin doesn't answers anything.

Yoongi crouches down, " are you okay? did she hurt you?" Yoongi asks almost in a frenzy. Jimin just shakes his head, Yoongi couldn't help but pull Jimin into a tight hug.... he was just relieved that Jimin wasn't hurt, he knows Taerin was merciless, he was thinking of how to get him to Tae, he was hoping for Tae to plead Junghyun to let him go... that's the only solution he could come up with right now. 

 

But his trail of thoughts was broken, when he feels something wet against his skin... in the abdomen region... as he becomes aware of a foreign presence inside of him, tearing through his flesh, his eyes widen as Jimin whispers in his ears, "This is for what you did to Tae". Yoongi feels a metal piece being retracted from his torn flesh, "This is for deceiving me with your pathetic lies" Jimin 's voice speaks up again. Yoongi feels a metal piece sinking in his flesh once again... in the same spot but even deeper this time, as he falls down. "I pray you die screamin" cusses Jimin as he gets up.

 

So, Taerin didn't actually catch Jimin, He just wanted to infiltrate the mansion without causing a commotion, His plan was working so far, he knew for a fact that Yoongi will approach him... so he would take advantage of his feelings and break out. His first task was to locate Tae, without alerting the guards, so out he goes... his scent was almost non-existent right now, coz he was on suppressants. Yugyeom was waiting outside, with a pack of rogues... Jimin had only 30 minutes to complete his task because after that Yugyeom and the Rogues were gonna storm the place, he needed to get to Tae before that happens, the Rogues are not trustworthy, there's almost a 70% probability that they will be attracted to the Hybrid's scent... 

Jimin was almost at the door, but he comes back, Yoongi was now on his knees, trying to get the dagger out of his flesh, he stops for a moment, looking at Jimin curiously, Did he came back for him, Jimin crouches down, and punches him right in the face, "And that's for stealing my first kiss perv" Jimin growls, as makes a run for it.

 

"Breakfast... Master?" calls out the maid meekly for the third time. "Jus-Just leave me alone please"... Tae pleads, he didn't wanted to see anyone right now... the maid had to comply... it's Junghyun's to-be soul mate, she had to obey. Tae on the other hand... was having suicidal thoughts... he probably wasn't gonna see Jimin ever, he doesn't wants to hurt the only person who he knows cares for him truly... He's always been a burden on him he thinks... Jimin always looks out for Tae, he always gets hurt in Tae's stead, he's always the one who has to endure... 

"Jiminie~" mumbles Tae as he recalls some of the memories they shared, he remembers all those times he was in trouble and Jimin emerged as his glorious saviour... but he didn't wanted to see Jimin now... he didn't wanted him to endure anymore... What good is he to Jimin anyway?... it's not like Jimin needs him... he's the one who needs Jimin, every single moment that too. He always relies on other people for everything... he just feels pathetic, weak, lonely ...unwanted... So, he decides he won't be a burden to anyone now. 

He eyes the water glass on the nearby table, in an instant he drops it on the ground as it shatters... that noise blocked out every other noise in the background... he couldn't hear anything now... his body was moving on own, as his hand reaches to pick up a shard, Everything was dead silent... almost as if the world had slowed down.

"TAE" echoes a voice, startling him... he recognised the voice immediately... but he didn't wanted to turn back... he didn't wanted to face him... he couldn't... why does he always comes to his rescue? Just why is he still willing to carry the burden he thinks... but his thoughts just vanish in thin air when he feels those familiar arms, those strong... yet short arms... with smol hands wrap around him.

"I'm so sorry Tae" says Jimin's voice as he breaks down in tears. "Stop it you're suffocating me" Tae's meek voice calls out, coz really the hold was pretty strong "I don't fucking care" cries out a sobbing Jimin, followed by Tae who wraps his own arms around the sobbing mess. Just a moment ago, Tae almost gave up on his life... but seeing his Jiminie... he just couldn't let go of his life yet... 'This Pabo loves me way too much' thinks Tae as he starts sobbing really hard, choking again.

"You asshole" Jimin cusses as he finally lets go of Tae, "Do you know why i came to rescue your sorry ass" Jimin says wiping Tae's tears off, then his own, Tae was out of words... so he just shakes his head in response, "coz Yugyeom missed you, so did Namjoon, Minjae, Minho, Bogum hyung, and... and " Jimin was breathing hard, he never cried this hard really... he doesn't really has any idea that just a moment ago Tae was about to end his life... had he been late even by a second he would've lost him... no he doesn't know that... but he knows Tae hates being alone... he can only imagine how much of a hellhole this place must've been.

 

"Oh no! Jiminie!!!" Tae shrieks suddenly as he flinches away from him. "What the fuck Tae?" Jimin asks, clueless totally. "Stay away from me Jiminieee" Tae screams. "W-what... why?" Jimin was confused as heck. "I-i don't wanna hurt you" Tae says meekly.  
Jimin just stares at him like(-_-), "Tae the only one who's gonna get hurt here is you coz i'm about 3 seconds away from kicking your ass i swear" Jimin says unable to believe Tae. "No Jiminie... you don't understand... i'm -i'm becoming a vampire... i- i don't want to hurt you just stay away from me..." Tae says almost on the verge of crying. 

"You're a fucking Hybrid Tae!!! and nobody just turns into a Vampire! what do you think it's fucking twilight? Geez Tae... No movies for you from now own" says Jimin as he reaches out to grab Tae's hand. "B-but Jungkookie said... he said the school, an epidemic broke out... and everyone... everyone turned into Vampires.." Tae mutters, but loud enough for Jimin to hear. 

Jimin was like(-_-). "Seriously Tae? Vampire epidemic?" Jimin scoffs. "That's what Jungkookie said..." Tae was confused... what was Jiminie talking about... Jungkookie said it happened... it happened ... didn't it. "Look i don't know what they told you... but every single thing they told you was a lie... Whatever Jungkook said was a lie... every single thing was a lie, ...these Jeons... they're Vampires Tae... remember the last time you were kidnapped? Well, it was the Jeons,... and this Jungkookie... Jeon Jungkook, our classmate? he's a fucking Vampire Tae, so is his brother Jeon Junghyun... our student council president... now shut the fuck up and follow me" says Jimin as he grabs Tae's hand and gets up, dragging Tae along with him.

Jimin most certainly didn't notice how Tae's face fell when he said Jungkookie lied to him, he had much more pressing matters in hand to deal with, primary one being their rescue. A howl echoes through the whole mansion, this was their cue to make a break for it, Everything was going according to Jimin's plan, as Rogues were now storming the place, soon Yugyeom would find them and they will slip out taking advantage of the commotion.

He twists the door knob and opens the door, "Let's get outta here Tae"... says Jimin but the moment he opens the door, "I don't think so" says Taerin, standing before them. "Fuck" cusses Jimin, but Yugyeom (in his wolf form) tackles her down. So, Jimin drags Tae along with him, to the door, dodging the ripped apart limbs of the mansion guards, the whole mansion was now painted red, Rogues certainly are merciless. "Tae don't look around okay, close your eyes" Jimin says worriedly, he didn't wanted Tae to witness this massacre... Just when they reach the courtyard, Yoongi stands in their way, "Fuck! i should've finished him up" cusses Jimin. 

"You still have a chance, leave while you can" Yoongi warns. "I am! just get the fuck outta my way!" Jimin yells. "Leave the Hybrid, he stays here!" Yoongi states. Jimin hides Tae behind him, "Fuck you, ughhh if only i could shift now i swear" Jimin growls. A Rogue tries to clear up their path but Yoongi just tosses him aside, "Jiminie~, he's right... you should leave... i'll be fine don't worry" Tae says trying to break free of Jimin's grasp.

"Why don't you fucking understand, Junghyun's out for your blood, he... he wants kill you coz you are the Hybrid's last resort, he won't stay here as long as he has you... that's why Junghyun wants to kill you.." Yoongi tries to explain. "Jiminie... just leave... please Jiminie, he's a bad guy Jiminie... please please please leave" Tae pleads, desperately trying to break free of Jimin's grasp, he knows how dangerous Junghyun is.

"Oh! chill Tae, our bad guy is here too" Jimin says with a smirk, as a howl echoes through the Mansion, far louder than the previous one, "OH fuck!" cusses Yoongi coz he recognizes the howl, as the mighty Silver beast tackles him down, instantly ripping his flesh apart, Yoongi did his best to fight back, but Namjoon was holding him down... Finally Bogum (in wolf form) arrives, growling furiously, his razor sharp teeth, blood bathed! "We're leaving now, you handle Tae okhay,"... Bogum sniffs Tae's scent a little, "Hey!" Jimin yells a little as he hits Bogum on head, "What about you Jiminie?" Tae asks as he gets on Bogum's back, "I'll signal Yug to retreat, go now" Jimin says. Bogum turns back, and leaps towards the gate, just when Jimin turns to look for Yugyeom, 

"So, here you are" says Junghyun, his crimson eyes were looking so ferocious, not to mention the devious grin he was wearing... "Oh shit" Jimin gulps, as Junghyun grabs his throat lifting him up in air, (smol height ne... that's why), "You're not going anywhere... even if the Hybrid escapes i can get him back anytime... but you need to die... YOU NEED TO DIE PARK JIMIN" screams Junghyun. His hand was reaching out to rip Jimin's heart out, "I wanted to enjoy it but sorry coz im running out of time, once you're dead, he'll have no one else to turn to... i'm gonna make him mine" growls Junghyun as his claws come out,

Tae looks back just glance at Jiminie, "Jiminie~" Tae shrieks, Bogum also looks back but he knows he won't make it time. 

"S-save him" says Yoongi's almost dying breath coz Namjoon was sinking his claws in Yoongi's throat, 

"JIMINIE NO~" Tae shrieks leaping towards Jimin, 

"DIE" screams Junghyun as he sinks his claws in Jimin's chest, but his hand was swatted away, with such great force that it knocks him over, Namjoon immediately rushes to Jimin's side, who fell down on the ground, and was coughing his lungs out, due to strong hold on his throat earlier...

"I don't know if you know this or not, but this Midget is basically Tae's other half, if Tae wants him to live, then he lives" growls a furious Jungkook, with his crimson red eyes, Junghyun had almost never seen him like that, so for the moment he was intimidated a bit.

"Stop! all of you just stop" Jungkook screams. Bogum growls, signalling the Rogues to stop, the guards also stop since Jungkook ordered them. If things could be sorted out peacefully, Bogum was more than ready... Tae rushes to reach Jimin, "Jiminie~" Tae cries out, as he holds him. "Don't fucking touch him!" Junghyun screams, startling Tae, but before Bogum could leap over and rip his throat out, Jungkook crouches before Junghyun, 

 

"That's enough Junghyun, stop... just stop now...this-this is not love Junghyun... it's an obsession" Jungkook speaks softly. "And what the fuck would a heartless creature like you would know about love... i'm ordering you Jungkookie, kill them all, get me the Hybrid... GET ME THE HYBRID!!!" Junghyun screams. "Junghyun please... stop" speaks Jungkook, his voice almost cracking, he knows his brother is so pathetic, but he's still his brother, he can't let him die... he knows the wolf (Bogum) is out for his blood judging by the way he's growling at him.

"Jungkookie... Did-Did you lie to me? Did you lied to me about the epidemic Jungkookie?" Tae asks as he tries to reach out to Jungkook, but Jimin holds him back. 

Jungkook already knew it was all over, Though he was on his way to school but he headed back for this very reason. Last night, Junghyun made him realise he is just as much pathetic as Junghyun is, even worse... he knew he had to pay for what he did, even if it means he won't get to see the Hybrid ever again, he will tell him the truth. He's going to settle this once and for all coz Tae was caught up in this tug of war between the Wolves and the Vampires, it needs to stop...

"Yes i did, i knew you'd believe me easily so i made it all up" Jungkook answers, without even batting an eye. 

"So-so ... it was all a lie?" Tae asks looking directly at him, "It was" Jungkook replies with the same tone. "Every-everything you said to me... that-that promise... was that a lie too? everything was a lie?" Tae just couldn't believe what he heard... but Jimin couldn't get himself to be bothered about it, he just wanted to get Tae out of there. "Tae just shut the fuck up... we're leaving..." Jimin says as he gets up and they turn to leave.

"No you're not" Junghyun says, "Yoongi, i forbid you to let them leave this mansion!!!" he calls out for Yoongi. Yoongi stands up, stumbling a little, Namjoon scrunches up his nose, he did almost killed him right?.

Yoongi's eyes start glowing red. But, Namjoon attacks Bogum out of the blue, as he attempts to rip Bogum's throat out, 

{Yep, Hypnotisation, it works only on emotionally weak targets, but for now... it could work on anyone of them, coz Yoongi was like on full power}

"Namjoon, what the fuck are you doing, stop" Jimin yells, Yugyeom tries to get Namjoon off of Bogum, but... well...it doesn't works, Just when it seemed Bogum almost lost it,

"Yoongi stop!" Jungkook orders. "Are you fucking outta your mind"? Junghyun screams at Jungkook. "Yoongi i said stop" Jungkook repeats. "Yoongi no, kill him... kill that" Junghyun was screaming, but Just then, Jungkook's palm lands on his face, harshly, making a loud and crisp sound... the force was too great that it knocks him over, (probably gonna leave a mark) falling face flat to the floor, finally Yoongi stops, rushing to Junghyun's side, 

But Jungkook wasn't done yet, he crouches down, grabs Junghyun by the shoulders, "Now listen to me carefully, if you want the Hybrid, you're gonna have to offer him the courtship he deserves, He's not an object you can possess, if you really want him to be yours, aim for his heart, don't force him, Now, I won't hold any responsibility over you if these wolves rip your throat out... i swear Junghyun if you don't let him go right now i won't stand in their way" Jungkook speaks, sternly, hoping for Junghyun to finally calm down,

 

"Forget it, i'll deal with them myself" Junghyun yells as he gets up, but Jungkook holds him down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You left me no choice" is all he says as he knocks Junghyun unconscious.

"You know... for this noble behaviour of yours... i guess i'll let you live... but you stay away from Tae... you and your creepy brother, and this creep too (Yoongi)... and don't even think about stalking us, Though i'll take proper measures so that it doesn't happens... but if fate does brings you to face each other once again, pretend you don't know him " Jimin growls furiously, but Jungkook wasn't really listening to him, his entire focus was on Tae, who was deeply traumatized now, his once lively face looked so emotionless now. "Come on Tae" Jimin gestures Tae to get on Bogum's back, 

 

Namjoon howls, signalling the Rogues to retreat, as they all head back.

Jungkook was still looking at Tae, hoping for him to look back, just once...... 

He wants to see his face... Just one more time... One Last Time...

His heart will long for that certain boy forever he knows..... No one else will ever be able to fill up that hole in his heart..... Nothing will relieve him from his longing....... But he doesn't regrets his decision of letting him go....... He needs him to stay but... he once heard somewhere, if you truly love someone... you should let them go if it makes them happy...... he isn't sure if it is love or not, probably not... their hearts were broken even before they could connect...

 

So, he has to suffer... till eternity... that is his absolution from the sins he committed till now. The innocent lives he took, the hearts he broke, the people he hurt, he had to pay for it all someday.. someway... but his heart is weak... weak for him... he made him weak... he doesn't know if he will last long, coz already... it feels like shattering... with every moment he's getting away... far away from his reach...

"Just once please" 

but he never did. 

 

He wanted to look back, just one last time... one last glance, but he was afraid... afraid of looking back at the place that made him experience a living hell, 

No! he decides, he won't look back... He won't look at him...

 

Never Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Part one ends here... my sincere apologies for the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes...i'll post the first chapter of the second part in a few days. if you have any requests please let me know, i'll see if i can weave them in the story if they get along with the plot.  
> Please let me know if you want the second part or not... (motivation)  
> (^_^)
> 
> So, here are a few things to look forward to, in the next part :- Bogum battles to steal Tae's cold heart. Jimin x Hoseok?... More Namjin!!! The creepy man from the veryyy first chapter will return... College?
> 
> I'll post details for the next part soon, so do check after 2 days please. (^_^)


	17. DETAILS for the next part / SEQUEL

This was like a prequel to the next part. It will be loosely based on their love life struggles. The main story is the next part... i think... So, the plot revolves around the aftermath of Wolf invasion in the Jeon Mansion. I will not post the next chapter in this work... instead i'm creating a new one... Sorry for the inconvenience, but hehe... i couldn't think of any other way... Also, the ships are not changed... i repeat the ships are not changed... Characters are same, a few new ones will be introduced however, their personalities might be a little twisted...  
Title of the Sequel is also different :- 

**SOUL-MATES~ _but not lovers_ **  


_our souls might be destined for each other... but we're not..._  


I have posted kinda like a foreword, so here is the link... please please leave some comments on the new story/next part to let me know if you like it or not.  
...

_oh i'm so nervous... ( >_<) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the link to the next story / Second part / sequel**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11345640


End file.
